The Life Unlived
by Grey Quill
Summary: Taken from the Dursleys, Harry grows up sheltered from the Light. Dumbledore is oblivious when Harry comes to Hogwarts for his first year. Dark, Slytherin, Vampyres, New Magics, Nonslash.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my plot and ideas.

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived **

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltounge**

It was a quiet night as the war-wearied leader of the Light placed the savior of the wizarding world on the steps of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. It was a quite little neighborhood and utterly normal. A half-giant and a professor of transfiguration watched, as their savior was condemned to the world of muggles. Though they disliked the child being placed with muggles their leader assured them that it was the best place for him. And they believed the Headmaster. It never ceased to amaze Raven that the mortals took his word for the truth. He knew better than to trust the manipulative mortal Headmaster. He watched as the old wizard disappeared into thin air, the professor was replaced by a tabby cat that quickly ran into the night, the half giant started up the flying motorcycle and glided off. The nerve of those people leaving his nephew to live with muggle mortals, not that he'd let them.

Raven walked up to the porch as soon as the odd group left, and too his nephew on the steps of the front door. The child had vibrant green eyes that looked at him curiously and a messy head of black hair. "Hello little one" he whispered and they both disappeared into the shadows.

Petunia Dursely collected the milk bottles from the front porch, complete oblivious to the fact that her nephew was now missing, taken by some unknown person. Neither she nor the wizard that left him would become aware of that fact for a great many years.

–

"Raven, why am I here?" asked a girl that looked about three. Which is odd to any normal person's standard, but accepted in the large dark mansion the silver-eyed child currently stood in.

"Your mother and father were killed by the false blooded" answered Raven in a voice full of grief. It was the only outward sign of emotion.

"Mother and Father are dead?" The girl sobbed sinking to her knees. Raven walked over to her and picked her up.

"It will be alright. I am here for you, I will keep you safe little niece," he said to his niece in a loving voice. "I have a surprise for yo-"

"You insensitive bastard, my parents just died and you are giving me presents" she shouted enraged and struggled out of his grip and sunk to the floor shaking with silent tears.

"No, Silver its nothing like that. I kidnaped your cousin. His parents were murdered as well, by Voldemort" picking her back up and hugging her tightly.

"Sorry Uncle Raven. Where is he?" She asked, wiping her away her tears as she hugged him back.

"Bugger, I've forgotten where I put him." He set her on a table and ran off in search of the boy calling back "I'll be back soon, don't leave the house." Silver hung her head in exasperation, he was the most absentminded Vampyre she had met. I mean really, losing a child that couldn't walk? Knowing him, he would have left her cousin close by. He always left his stuff close by, why would a child be any different?

Silver looked in several rooms and finally found the child in the room two doors down from her bedroom, which is where her Uncle had left her in a panic, and sure enough there was a small basket sitting on the table. She could hear his heart beating faster as she walked closer. Silver blinked in surprise, he could sense her approach. That was unusual, especially considering a mortal fathered him. She leapt onto the table gracefully and peered into the basket. Green eyes stared back at her, an uncommon trait of the Myst family. So he would be the son of Lily, sister of her father and uncle, the Missing Sister.

Silver felt his magic stir and reach out, cautiously poking at her aura. After a few minutes of it the boy smiled and gurgled "hungee". While waving his arms around she caught one of his hand and bit gingerly into his finger, testing his potential. She could sense magic in blood of any creature, as any Vampyre. He looked surprise for a moment but it passed quickly and looked at her confused. Silver eyes widen as she tasted his blood, he would be powerful.

Tears welling up in green eyes she quickly sent him a feeling of love and reassurance. She removed her mouth from his hand and healed hand with some mild blood magic. He was a Sleeper, a Vampyre with dormant blood that would waken about around his magical growth spurt. She bit into her own finger and stuck it in his mouth. Any Sleeper who tasted Vampyri blood turned into a full Vampyre. In most cases Sleepers had weaker Vampyri power than a born Vampyre or Turned Vampyre. His eyes opened wide as he tasted the blood and tried to bite her finger as she pulled it out of his mouth.

She sat back on her haunches and watched him much like a predator watches its prey. He started crying and a few moments later he fell into a deep sleep.

Silver jumped down from the table and pulled the covers off the bed along with the pillows and made a bed on the floor. She retrieved her cousin and put him on a pillow and promptly fell asleep next to him.

Shade was born, he who was sheltered from the light and blood brother of Silver.

–

Two Years Later

–

Raven had been looking for the false blooded that had killed his brother and he found them after two years. The children watched as Raven killed all of the false blooded brood and their clan leader himself at the cost of his own life. Shade wouldn't learn about his parents until many years later.

Shortly after Raven died Silver and Shade were approached by an organization known as the Shadows, they were a legendary group that taught magic. They had been founded shortly after the fall of Atlantis on its remaining land.

Contrary to legend, Atlantis did not sink but was destroyed due to a magical explosion. There were five isles left after the explosion now called the Eternal Isles. Shadow Isle, Darkwater Isle, Wildwood Isle, Windswept Isle and Atlantis Isle outlining the circle of the explosion. All the water inside the circle of the islands is incredible deep and nearly straight down. The area around the circle was very shallow, maybe four feet at its deepest, for about twenty miles because the explosion spread out the land that was Atlantis and the land from the pit. The most drastic change was a magical Well was created in the center of the pit making it impossible for anyone to enter without having someone who knows where it is already show him or her. Only myths about the Eternal Isles exist in the Magical world. Which was why the children were very suspicious about the human that had told them about it.

They agreed to it after talking to each other about it for a while. Shortly after they were inducted and started their education.

–

Eight Years Late

–

"Shade, there are two owls at the window," said Silver in a lazy voice while lying on the couch and playing a game on her laptop.

"Ha ha very funny Silver as if wand wavers would be writing us," Shade snort at the very thought, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Fine be that way," Silver's pale hand waved at the widow, not looking away from her game. It opened inward so it didn't hit the owls, which looked very affronted to have to wait outside Fox's Den. A large house just outside Shadow's Haven, the main city of the Eternal Isles on Darkwater Isle the largest of the Isles. It was given to Silver, known in the Isles as Silverfox, when she became a Master of Life Magics three years ago. Not that it was hard to get a Master rank, anyone with above average knowledge and power could get one. Shade won the title Master of Free Magics two years ago in a spar for the title after an old Master had died. He also received a house but for the most part he lived at Fox's Den with his bloodsister, who was looking at the owls expectantly.

One of the owls fluttered over to Silver nervously sensing that she was a predator. It held out its leg and shook the letter off and took off as fast as its wings could carry it. She took the letter while watching her brother chasing the other, much more panicked owl around.

"Bloody Hell it slashed me." Shade said sucking the cut on his hand that he had received from the owl, which had flown into the glass before escaping the irate boy.

"Well this is interesting we've been invited to Hogwarts. Do you think we will be able to go? Its been boring here since we've achieved Master status. Shade? Are you listening to me?" She threw one of her knives at him to get his attention and it cut his cheek.

He hardly seemed to notice, "BLOODY HELL" he shouted.

"Its not that big of a cut." Silver said in an annoyed voice. "Silver, according to this I'm HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" he shouted looking paler than normal.

"Well that's a surprise, at least you have a lot of influence in the wizarding world" Silver said cheerfully as Shade fainted. She ignored him and started to hack into the English government database looking for information on Lily Myst Potter, the Missing Sister.

–

"Goodbye Council and thank you." Came Silver's voice from the couch.

Shade groaned from the floor. "Please tell me you didn't tell the Council that we are going to Pigweed."

"You know very well its Hogwarts and yes I did. It's been so boring here lately a change of scenery will be nice."

Shade shivered, Silver was scary when she was bored and tended to cause massive amounts of mayhem and destruction to entertain herself. Scary as she was when she was bored he wasn't willing to give in so soon.

"Why do I have to come, can't you go alone?"

"I'd miss you to much and it would be suspicious if the Savior of the Wizarding World disappeared. You know we are supposed to find possible recruits. We have none trained as wizards on the whole of the Isles. 'Sides it be fun to mess with them and you know as well as I do that evil wizard that tried to killed you is still alive, revenge you know?"

"Fine, when does it start?" Silver rolled her eyes.

"Read your letter and here" she said handing him some papers "these are about Lily and what little I could find about James on the web."

"Thanks" said Shade. He had never bothered to look for information on his birth family, he was perfectly happy with Silver. They didn't look alike at all though, Shade was taller, around 5', had black hair with a slight green sheen that was just long enough to it tie in a ponytail and dark green slit eyes. He was pale like most Vampyri and looked around ten. All Vampyri aged quickly when they are physically younger than five. So they look like five when they are around two and their mind grows quicker than that. Shade and Silver were no different. Silver looker also looked around ten and was pale but that is where the similarities end.

Silver had white hair down to her ankles that she wore in a braid most of the time and silver slit eyes. She was around 4'7. She was born with black hair but it turned white when she came into her necromancy powers, all necromancers have white hair due to their handling of Death. None of her family had ever been necromancers. Since the death of her mother and father she was Head of the Myst family and Heiress to the Silverblood line. Her grandmother was the mother of the Vampyri race and she was the only direct birthline. In essence she was the leader of the Vampyre race, but she had never claimed that title. She had no reason to, the Vampyri were doing well, not fighting among themselves and the surviving false bloods were fairly weak in comparison to what they once were.

She had never bothered to check her investments on the Wizarding side of the family, the Myst, but she made plenty of her own investments in the stock market. She had a few science research facilities and other companies. She even started a crime ring once, in London, when she was bored. Last time she checked it was doing fairly well. She laid back on the couch and search through London police records looking for her now not so little crime ring.

"The Headmaster is sending out an escort tomorrow to Number Four Privet Drive to help me with my shopping. Where shall I tell them to meet me?" asked Shade after he finished reading through the papers and rereading his letter.

"Pick a shopping mall somewhere, tell them that the mortals that you are supposed to be living with had to go shopping." Silver answered absentmindly, busy with gauging the progress her ring had made in the three years since she had created it.

"Silver, what about our apprentices?"

"Hmmm? Oh the Council will probably transfer them."

"Oh, okay."

"And a novice is coming with us her name is Sear." There are six levels in the Isles, Master, Adept, Apprentice, Novice, Accepted, and Potential.

"Never heard of her is she any good?"

"She is supposed to be brilliant at Weaving and Arithmancy." There are five main Magics, Instrumental, Free, Life, Weave, and Runic. Instrumental uses some sort of instrument like a wand, orb, staff, and the like, to channel magic through. Free magic is magic controlled by the will. Life magic includes Blood magic, which are all Magics concerning the body and Necromancy. Weave magic uses "threads" of magic woven in a pattern to cause an effect. Runic magic is the use of Runes.

"Is there anything else?" Shade asked.

"We are going to Diagon Alley separately tomorrow and then we are going back the next day to really explore it and buy anything of interest to the Shadows. School starts on September 1, so we have a week to prepare. Did I forget anything?"

"Nope"

"Than I am going to go pack" and Silver walked into her room and started to pack her stuff.

–

"Where is the escort, they should be here by now." Whined a small bespectacled boy that looked to be nine.

"How should I know, maybe the owls died on the way back to the school because you summoned them from twenty miles away?" Hotly replied a young girl with short black hair and silver eyes.

"Its not my fault the dumb things was stupid enough to leave without a reply. And why do I have to be shorter than you?" The green eyed boy whined.

"Stop being difficult, there is someone huge coming this way. I'll follow you to Diagon Alley. Don't do anything non-mortal." Silver slipped into the crowd and disappeared in its masses. When Shade turned around he was meet will the stomach of a very large man.

"'Ello Harry, me names Rubieus Hagrid, but just call me Hagrid, everyone does." Shade looked up and found a mass of wild hair and a short beard, black beetle eyes were staring at him intently, "are ye ready ter go?"

Shade mentally rolled his eyes and though to Silver '_no I'm not, how dare you interrupt my time with this beautiful green bench, can't you see we are having a private moment?'_ A snort of mental laughter from Silver and _get going we don't have all day._

"Are you from Hogwarts" Shade made his voice very timid.

"'Course laddie, yer sure have grown last time I saw yer when 'Fessor Dumbledore left you with the Durselys. Blimely would you look at the time we must get going, just foller me." Hagrid walked into the crowd and Shade followed him closely, becoming very annoyed when people pushed up against him.

The trip was rather uneventful and they soon arrived at a dingy little pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

"The usual Hagrid?" asked the bartender.

"Not terday Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid replied happily.

"Bless my soul its Harry Potter," whispered Tom "a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." He said in a slightly louder voice. The pub quieted and then-

"Hello Mr. Potter-"

"So nice to see you Mr. Potter"

"He's so little, James was never that small."

"Your eyes are you mother's Mr. Potter."

Silver sent waves of humor to him through telepathy as she was watching him from a shadowed corner of the room, she had slipped in during the confusion After much greeting the finally made their way to the back of the pub but not before stopping before Hagrid greeted a peculiar man in a purple turban

"'Ello Professor Quirell. This is Harry Potter, Harry this is Professor Quirell Teacher of the Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry gave him a nod and looked back to Hagrid.

"Ppp-leasue ttt-to meet you." Stuttered the man.

"We're shopping for Arry's school supplies terday. Nice to see you Professor we gotta be off." Hagrid lead him to the back of the pub, out a small back door and tapped on a few brick on the back of the alley way.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said in what Shade assume was his dramatic voice as the brick parted to reveal a crammed alley of shops and wizarding folk. A sudden peculiar pull on his magic made him peer around in shock

'_Silver did you feel that?'_ He asked hurriedly, luckily Hagrid had taken his shock as amazement of the Alley.

'_That was the calling of a bloodsibling,'_ he continued.

_I felt it as well, so whoever it is must be related to the Myst line. I'll see what it is and you will stay here,_ Silver said stilling his protest. _Act stupidly, as if you know nothing of the wizarding, world, make sure that Hagrid notices. It might make Dumbledore's machinations easier to recognize. Stay safe._

Their mental link went quiet and Shade replied '_Stay safe sister.'_

–

A fist swung at Silver, and someone whimpered, as she appeared where the bloodcall had originated from, she caught it easily and looked behind her at where the whimper came from. A girl was holding her arms in front of her face and looked surprised when the fist didn't come. Purple eyes peeked out from underneath her arm and the girl gave a squeak and toppled backwards.

"Never touch her again, mortal." She spit as she turned her attention to the owner of the fist. Staring at the purple-faced whale of a man, while putting a painful amount of pressure on his hand. The man, walrus is a better description for him, with no neck and a bristly moustache, pulled back his hand and sputtered for a moment.

Finally said in a loud voice, "Who the hell are you, how dare you intrude in my house you freak. Leave now and I won't call the police." He continued on with the threats while Silver looked around, she was in a kitchen the people had apparently been eating lunch. Behind the enraged man was a tall stick like woman, his wife apparently, a very fat dirty blond boy and two stick like girls. Behind her were two sets of twins, one set with raven black hair and one set deep red, and the blonde haired girl that was going to get hit. All of them had dark purple eyes, the eyes of the Myst family, and were Sleepers. That was quiet a surprise, to her knowledge she had no immediate live Aunt or Uncles on the Myst side of the family. She wondered if Walrus and Stick were related to her Aunt Lily, which was the only possible way the girls behind her could belong to the Myst family.

"Did either of you know Lily?" Walrus man ignored her and kept bellowing about freaks, while Sticky stiffened.

"I asked you a question." Silver said in a cold tone, letting off a bit of bloodlust that the mortal would sense unconsciously. It was so fun to scare mortals.

"Yes," said Sticky hesitantly "she was my sister."

"That's impossible, your family must have adopted her," rolling her eyes at the mortal ignorance.

"I doubt it how else would I have those freakish children over there? Vernon, thank god, is completely normal," answered Sticky in a disgusted tone.

"Did you have an affair?" Silver asked, quite amused as Vernon stiffened. Looks like I might have more family than what is here, she though to herself.

"Of course not, how dare you!" Sticky sputtered.

"Then Aunt Lily was adopted and a spell was cast on you in way of thanks. It gives the genes and magic of our Line to you and your husband. Your first child was nonmagical, correct?" The blood gift spell was the only way that these girls could be related to her. She also forgot to mention that it would be the same for the firstborn.

"Of course Dudley was normal, you're her niece?" asked Sticky.

"Magic on us? How dare you, you filth. Remove it immediately." Vernon the Walrus said in a raspy voice.

"Its already gone, absorbed by the children behind me. If you have had children since them that look like you, and yes I'm Lily's niece. Now it is obvious that you are not suitable parents and as such I will take the girls behind me with me. You will never see them again and everyone else will forget about them."

"They're leaving and not coming back? Good, but don't expect any money from me. Their stuff is upstairs," he said in a pleased tone.

"Go pack!" he barked at the girls, "You have five minutes." The girls scrambled out of the kitchen and she heard their feet going up stairs. During the silence Silver went into each of the non-magical mortals minds and created a block that would prevent them from ever telling what happen to their daughters and that they had never taken care of Shade.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Petunia asked after a few minutes in a nervous voice, afraid that the opportunity to get rid of the freaks would no longer exist is she was not courteous. Silver smiled letting her illusion on her fangs drop, showing them completely.

"I wouldn't mind a bite, but it has been five minutes and I have other appointments. Thank though." Silver replied as she was walking towards where she heard the girls go up the stairs, cackling madly mentally. Petunia fainted dead away, Vernon turned a pasty white and the whale and his two sisters ran out of the room.

Opening her link to Shade she sent him a feeling that everything was okay along with all her feeling of humor. Silver walked into a little room crammed with two bunk beds and a single bed, the girls, her cousin she reminded herself, faced her and all had old backpacks on crammed mostly with book and clothes.

"Who are you?" asked one of the black-haired twins.

"Call me is Silverfox, I am a relative. What are your names?"

"I am Raine, the oldest," replied the blonde one. "Ivy and Iris, the ones with black hair, are the next oldest, Rosie and Lily, the read heads, are the youngest," Raine said pointing to the redheads.

"Call us Roses, Ms. Silverfox. We can't remember who is who cause we share memories. Why are you here? Where are you going to take us?" asked Rosie and Iris in unison. They would have continued but one of the black haired twins snapped, "Roses, no abnormal stuff remember?"

"Don't bother, it's normal to be curious and no Ms. just Silverfox. I am here because I felt Raine's cry for help. We are going to my house first if you want to come. I will answer more questions later, but for now, we have things to do. Are there any others that you feel especially close to, others like you?"

"There are other girls like us," said Raine cautiously.

"They even have purple eyes, cept for one," chirped Roses.

"We are supposed to meet them in a few minutes, in the park. Why do you want to know?" Raine continued.

"Because they are family, apparently your father had affairs and children from them."

"Vernon is no father of ours, and I'm not surprised about the affairs. How are they related to us exactly?" Questioned one of the dark-haired girls, or whom Silver assumed to be Ivy.

"The spell that was used on your birth mother is our families Blood Magic. It was my, our grandmother's way of thanking the family Aunt Lily was adopted into, giving many of our gifts to the next generation. Later I will help you find all of the gifts. The spell most likely carries the genes of my Father, my Uncle and Aunt Lily's. That would make you something like ½ sister except that the spell strengthens with time, it's like you have four parents. Petunia and Vernon's genes only count as ¼, and the strongest win out. With the extra time, the spell 'parents' became more powerful than your actual birth parents thus they are dominant. The girls that were the result of an affair with Vernon will have less Myst traits because the spell weakened when it was transferred. The spell can only be transferred once, but they will still be half sisters but the purple eyes almost always win out. And because the spell was cast by a woman you are all females, the spell also has a tendency to produce identical multiple births," Silver explained.

"I studied genes in school and none of what you told us is possible," said Raine in disbelief.

"That, dear sisters, is the essence of Magic. I will take you away from here only if you do exactly as I ask, do you agree?"

"Yes"-replied five voices.

"Good, come here everyone, hold hands and open your mouths." It is the head of the clan who the Sleeper belonged to responsibility to waken them. They did it quickly, they would do anything to escape this place. She caught their mind momentarily and held them in place while she deeply cut her pointer finger on a tooth and put a drop of blood in each mouth before they realized what happened. She released their mind, grabbed the hand closest to her and teleported them to Fox's Den.

A few moments after the blood hit their tongues they snapped their mouths shut almost simultaneously. They looked around wildly before sinking to the ground weakened and fell unconscious as they started to Waken. Waking was a short process taking usually ½ a day.

Before she left for the park she once again made bed a bed out of blankets and pillows on the floor and put her sisters on in and teleported out, but not before heavily warding her sisters.

–

She reappeared at the edge of the park, checking that no one saw her. She made her way into the park, the very center of it she saw a very upset group of girls. One set of brunette triplets, two of twins one black and one flaxen haired and one single red- haired child, talking anxiously.

"They should be here by now!"

"I know that."

"Where do you think they are?"

"Do you think the letter caused this?"

"They are safe from the Durselys," Silver spoke from the shadows and stepped into the clearing. She had turned into her favorite form, an ageless child that had pure white braided hair down to her ankles and silver eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants, her scythe was strapped to her back diagonally with the blade at the bottom.

"Who are you?" Asked the red head.

"I am Silverfox and you are hurt," said Silver frowning. Sensing the girl's pain, she walked forward and put a hand on the girl's cheek, using blood magic to heal the bruises on the girl's back. The girl's eyes widened as a feeling of warm flowed down her back.

"Thank you Silverfox, my name is Katrina but call me Cat. The triplets are Jade, Onyx, and Terra. The black haired twins are Ala and Astra and the ones with golden curls are Anea and Anora. Why are you here?" Cat asked softly.

"I am here to find my other sisters and now I have found them."

"We are your sisters? How?" Silver gave the same explanation to the eight sisters in front of her as she had the five before.

"I,-we-don't believe you. Magic can't exist and we are certainly nothing special," said one of the curly flaxen haired twins after Silver finished the explanation.

"Dear sisters you are all quite special, did you not receive a letter from Hogwarts?"

The twins stiffened. "How do you know about that? Did you send it, it is a cruel joke to play and it got Cat beaten."

"I did not send it, the Headmaster of the school sent it, why won't you believe me?" Silver asked starting to become annoyed.

"Because I, we have always wished for a good family, but is to good to be true, so you must be lying." The twin said quietly.

"It is alright to be frightened and you do not have to come with me, but all of you will get Hogwarts letters eventually. Your magic is to potent to go untrained." Silver said softly.

"You mean we will be forced to come?" questioned Cat.

"I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to come to see why eight Mysts are living apart from each other and why they refused the invitation to his school. He would trick your mind into wanting to come."

"What do you mean eight there are thirteen of us fourteen including you?" asked one of the brunette triplets.

"The others have agreed to live with me and agreed to attend Hogwarts. I will take them to the schoolwith me when I attend. If you chose to come with me you will obey me because the Myst family is always well behaved and well trained in the arts (which was true, but they would obey her because she was the Blood Mother), and I will become your guardian and teacher. Do you agree?" Silver said happy that she was finally making progress.

"What will happen to our families, not that we like them, they are all scared of us, but we still, care, for them." asked one of the black haired twins.

"I will make them forget you or you ran away or disappeared or were killed it's your choice."

"They will not be harmed by Dumbledore?" asked one of the triplets.

"No he would send you another owl with some sort of tracking spell on it, to find where you lived and if you still refused he would come and 'convince' you to come. Currently he has no idea where you are as it is the deputy head's job to send out first letters, but if you refuse or don't reply it becomes his job to investigate. You are safest if you come with me to Hogwarts, and to do that you will come live with me and be under my tutelage. I ask again, do you agree?"

"Do we have to decide now?"

"This minute. I have many things to do and very little time." The girls discussed it among themselves for a few seconds.

"We all agree," said Cat.

"Then line up, hold hands and open your mouth." She once again caught her sisters' minds and held them while she put a drop of blood in each mouth and grabbed a hand and teleported to Fox's Den. After they were unconscious she place them on the virtual nest of pillow and blankets.

"Shade is going to be in for a surprise when he get back," she murmured once again disappeared, but this time it was to sate her thirst.

–

A.N.

So what did you think?

Shade I might start calling Harry (a horrible name) and Silver, Ana (said like Anna).

I know the Sisters are confusing/Mary Sueish and they will play a tiny microscopic part in the story so you don't really have to keep track of them. Ignore them completely, just know that they exist and that S and S are protective of them. But here is what they look like.

From the Dursely family

Raine- first year, straight platinum hair purple eyes.

Iris and Ivy- twins second year, straight black hair w purple shine purple eyes.

Rose and Lily (Roses)- Twins third year straight blood red hair w purple eyes.

From the Other families

Cat- first year, straight red hair purple eyes.

Jade, Onyx, and Terra- triplets second year, curly brown hair purple eyes except for Jade sea green eyes.

Ala and Astra- twins first year, platinum curly hair purple eyes.

Anora and Anea- twins third year, curly golden hair purple eyes.

There will be more explanations about Eternal Isles later.

Questions?

Ask.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Nox


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived **

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltounge**

Last Chapter

"Shade is going to be in for a surprise when he get back," she murmured once again disappeared, but this time it was to sate her thirst.

This Chapter

Shade was overrun with a feeling of extreme humor, he barely held back a fit of giggles, not that he giggled, he snickers thank you very much. Now would have been a most rude time to gig-snicker as Ollivander had just finished his very dramatic speech of how Shade's wand the brother wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and how they could expect great thing from him.

Hagrid hurried him out of the shop as soon as he could looking a bit green, "I'm going ter the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick me up, those goblin cart make me a bit woozy. Now ye can go get ye robes and I'll be back real quick like, alright?"

"Sure Hagrid, where is the robe shop?"

"This way this way." The robe shop was a bright place, with all colors of the rainbow, 'nasty things, rainbows' Shade though to himself.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Questioned a short lady when she caught sight of him browsing the racks after Hagrid left.

"Yes, I need seven Hogwarts robes," he replied.

"Alright then, up to the fitting stand. There is already another boy being fitted." As it turned out the other boy was quite snobbish and a very prejudiced pureblood. Shade managed to leave when Hagrid waved to him through the window. He grabbed his robes and left while the mortal was making another rude comment.

Hagrid was waiting out side with a large cage and a grin on his face the 'pick me up' must have done the trick.

"What is in the cage Hagrid?" Shade questioned generally curious about the heartbeat he could hear from the cage, he nearly groaned, it was making him hungry.

"O this here is your birthday present, she's a snowy owl." Shade rolled his eyes, how predictable, a white owl for the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Thank Hagrid this is the first birthday present I've ever gotten." Shade and Silver had decided to play the abused card since Raven told them that the Durselys were quite rude and that the hated anything abnormal, which Shade definitely was.

"Tis nuthin, we had best be going." Hagrid hastily dropped Shade off in the same mall he had picked him up from and gave him a train ticket. As soon as Hagrid was out of sight Shade went into a bathroom and disappeared.

–

The sight that met him at Fox's Den was startling and he let out a frustrated sigh.

Thirteen girls of various hair colors were laying on a pile of blankets on the floor in the living room, 'looks like Silver got bored again' he though to himself, and turned to greet his sister.

"Is going to Hogwarts going to be exciting enough to stop your boredom?" Silver smiled widely, but it was not a 'happy' smile it was more of a sinister Cheshire cat smile, one that spoke of extreme amusement and of hidden unpleasant surprises. It made him shiver.

"Shade, I'm sure your sisters will be happy to see you once they Wake." Shade stared at her in horror.

"You decided to Turn them all at once? Do you know how much trouble they will cause while we are at Hogwarts? It is not wise to have so many Childe at once. Do you realize how much blood they will consume just after Waking?"

Silver's smile widened "I did not Turn any of them, I woke them. Grandmother Myst cast a blood spell on the daughter of the family that adopted Lily, it carried on the genes and magical gifts of Lily, Raven, and my father. The spell also transferred onto the daughter's husband who had affairs and so now we have thirteen new sisters that will awaken in about eight hours. I have to go and make a few arrangements but I'll be back before they get up."

"What am I supposed to do with them in the mean time?" he did not want to be there when they waked.

"Leave them alone and don't let anyone in, and run away if they wake up. Toodles" She once again teleported out.

'How do I always get dragged into the middle of things'? He thought and laid down on the couch drifting into an uneasy sleep.

–

When Silver appeared in front of the most powerful crime boss in London he nearly had a heart attack and let off a few gunshots at her before recognizing her.

"Please forgive me Lady Silverfox I didn't realize it was you."

"Have you made teleporting enemies so soon, Brian? I know you have been busy but that is a bit much," she said, not in the least bit bothered that Brian had shot her at. He was a another result of her boredom, not long after she was promoted to Shadow. She had his soul possess a victim of a dementor. Brian was recently dead crime boss when she found him in Death, he barely was holding on after four years and was quiet happy to serve her, if only to get back to life. She hadn't looked in on him in three years, so he was quiet surprised when she did and horrified because he shot at the person that could easily dismiss his soul and send him back to death with a snap of her fingers.

"No Lady Silverfox, I have stayed away from all magical persons as you instructed"

"Good it is well you remembered why you are still here. Now I have checked up on your progress through various means and I am pleased with it. Keep up the good work. I was wondering if you had a large building somewhere around here and a competing gang with around thirty members you wish to get rid of?"

Brian flinched, thirty people, what was she going to do with thirty people, not that he cared as long as he was safe.

"Yes on both counts milady, there is a old boarded up apartment building not five miles from here and that is were a small gang is located, we were going to scare them off but I've been busy and forgot about them. Shall I tell my people not to go close to it milady?" He asked while writing down the address down and handing it to her.

"That would be wise Brian. I shall be checking up on you some time next year, be prepared to show more progress in other countries or I shall not be happy. Have you men out of the area soon and keep them out until tomorrow or there shall be complications. Goodbye Brian."

"Goodbye milady."

Brian tried not to dwell on the fate of those unfortunate men but couldn't keep the nervousness out of his voice when informing his men to stay clear of the building.

–

Silver stayed in the shadows outside the old building, finding that it would be suitable for her sisters. She went inside and counted the number of men, _twenty-seven,_ she thought, _will be enough._ She disappeared again after causing them all to fall asleep with a bit of hypnosis insuring that they would be there when she returned.

–

Shade woke up when he felt Silver teleport in.

"Where have you been? Its nerve wracking watching children."

"Firstly you were sleeping and secondly so were they, that is hardly nerve wracking. Now tell what happened at Diagon Alley." Shade quickly gave a compressed version of his trip.

"The only thing I can't puzzle out is what was in that grubby little package," he said annoyed.

"Don't worry about it now, if you want we can try to figure it out at Hogwarts. It's nearly time to move the girls, will you come with me to make sure things don't get out of hand?" she asked as she walked over to the sleeping girls. "Fine but I'm not going close to them till they regain their senses," he said also getting up. "Thanks, now get a couple and follow me," she said grabbing two hands and they started to become misty and disappeared into thin air. She took Shade after she had finished moving their sisters

–

"How long till they are done?"

"Just a few more minutes, be patient."

"Fine, fine," Shade grumbled. They both stood outside of the old building, the street was quiet the only streetlight left unbroken was burned out yet they could see just fine by the full moonlight. It was around three and they had been there for a few hours, waiting.

"Our sister are asleep, we can take them back now." Silver had been monitoring her sister mentally once they had finished quenching their thirst they fell asleep absorbing the magic of the blood and refill their magic supplies that they had emptied during their Wake. They were all in the same place they had dropped them off, a bit more disheveled and covered in blood but unharmed. She started teleporting them back to Fox's Den while Shade took care of the bodies. It didn't take them ten minutes and there was no sign of what happened that night in the old apartment building.

"Did you tell them about being Vampyri?" Shade asked as soon as they had gotten all their sisters back to the Den.

"There wasn't enough time. Are you ready to go back to Diagon Ally?" Silver replied sitting down at her desk.

"Now, five o'clock am? I guess, but what about them?" Shade said stretching.

"They will sleep for at least six more hours, we have enough time to look around and we can also get their school book, so they don't have to go out so soon. Do you know where you put 'Vampyri'?" She asked as she rummaged through her desk for a pen and paper.

"Yes I'll go get it. What are you going to do with it?" Shade asked as he went to him room to get the book.

"Leave it for them with this note and your schoolbooks. We will have to take a hair from each so Ollivander can get them wands for school." She said as she was writing a quick note;

_Hello dear sisters, _

_Welcome to The Fox's Den. You are bound to be confused and upset but keep reading. You are now all Vampyri, the book will explain it all and my home is on an uncharted island, don't bother trying to escape or someone will stop you. You are free to explore the grounds and house there are some books you will need for Hogwarts under 'Vampyri'. We will be back around twelve or one and any animals you find will not harm you. _

_Silverfox_

_Shadeswolf_

"That should do it, put the book on the top of the pile. You ready?" She said sign the letter for both of them.

"Yes are you?" Shade yawned. He had changed into his favorite form and was wearing black baggy pants and a tight green tee shirt with his kanata on his back. Every Shadow had mastered a weapon or two. Shades weapons were the staff and the kanata while Silver's weapon of choice were the scythe and daggers.

"Let me change my clothes just a second, put some clean clothes next to the pile of books." She said putting the letter on top of the pile of books next to the girls, and walking into her room.

"Do you want one of my Hogwarts robes, they are unisex." He called after in a sarcastic voice,

'Robes are too much like a dress' he though.

"No thanks," said Silver, "I can always make up look different with my illusions." She said as she walked out of the room she was wearing a tight white long sleeved shirt with baggy black pants.

She was carrying two cloaks, "We don't want to be noticed." She handed him one and as soon as he touched it he was in the alley between Diagon and the Leaky Cauldron. Shade pushed a few bricks with his wand after they put their cloaks on, Silver's scythe peeking out the bottom of hers.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley," he said to her in a mysterious voice.

_Hush you, first stop Ollivander's Wand Shop. You go give this to Madame Malkin's it's the measurement for the girls. Then go to the bookstore and start picking out some books, ask them for their catalogue. I should be done by then. _

'_Fine fine, see you soon and don't let the wandmaker sneak up on you.'_ They parted and set about their tasks.

–

Dingle. Silver walked in the musty shop and scrunched her nose and held back a sneeze.

She sat down on the spindle chair in the middle of the room facing the door and waited. It did not take long to hear a human sneaking between the rows of boxes. She created and illusion of herself still sitting in the chair and teleported behind the human when he was right behind her.

"It is not wise to try to sneak up on a unknown person," she spoke in a cold tone, lightly pressing a dagger to the back of his neck, making the illusion disappear.

Ollivander nearly jumped but stopped when he felt a dagger at his back. Never in all his years had someone truly surprised him much less snuck up on him. "What do you want?"

The dagger disappeared from his back and he whirled around drawing his wand an elvin oak with one of his hairs. There was no one behind him, and he jumped when he heard the same voice from behind him.

"I am in need of a wand, wandcrafter. You should be more careful, you don't know who I was and you persisted on sneaking up on me."

Ollivander once again turn and there was a girl crouched on the back of the chair, staring at him with her silver eyes. Once again he stifled his shook, pure white hair was the sign of a natural necromancer, a fact he had come across in a rare weapon making tome his master had let him read, and unless he missed his guess she was also a vampyre, a deadly combination.

He gave a start when he saw her silver eyes, they were the sign of a direct descendant of the first vampyre, Silverblood. He wanted to gape, was looking at vampyre royalty. In all his years he had met a vampyre only once, a recently turned one fifty years ago after the war with Grindawald. It was a memorable experience and he had nearly died getting a drop of blood and a hair, they were truly predators.

"Milady, I apologize, may I ask your forgiveness?" He said after he collected himself enough not to stammer.

"I am in need of your services and so are some of my sisters, you are forgiven if you in no way reveal any of what happens in our meeting." Ollivander bobbed his head quickly and enthusiastically.

"Of course milady. On my magic and life as Head of the House Ollivander, and a wandmaker, I will not reveal in any way anything that I find out today, so do I swear."

"Very good wandcrafter Ollivander, I Silverfox, Heiress of The Line Silverblood, Grandchilde by birth of Silverblood, Heiress to the throne of Vampyri, Head of the House of Myst, accept your oath."

Ollivander's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he wasn't even aware that Silverblood had a childe by birth. Lady Silverfox was her grandchilde, Light, she was the Queen of the Vampyri, but how did she get involved with the Mysts?

"I have a hair from each of my sisters and one from myself. They require thirteen wands by eight on September first before the train leaves. Cost does not matter and do them well and you will be handsomely rewarded. Can you do it?"

"Yes milady, may I be so bold as to ask that you do not kill any humans at Hogwarts?" He was taking a huge chance that she would not kill him for that request, but he could not see the next generation of witch and wizards die."

"You needn't worry wandcrafter, I have no interest in slaughtering the mortals children, as it would very odd for a child to do that to her own. I am merely insuring the future of my kin and your race, though unintentionally. I have much to do today, I must be going."

She disappeared silently.

Only after she left did he realize that she didn't say she wouldn't kill the children at Hogwarts. He sighed, and went into his office to warn Dumbledore that there would be danger approaching.

–

_Shade you done yet?_ Silver thought as she walked out of the wandcrafters shop.

'_I'm done with the robes, meet me in the bookstore, some of this stuff is fascinating. I'll be there soon. Stop reading and pick out our books.'_ He sent her a disgruntled though and let the connection go. When she entered the bookstore it seemed like nearly the whole shop was on the counter.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Questioned a pimply clerk.

"I have already told you ten times, yes and charge it to my account." Shade answered in a cold voice, the effect was a bit less intimidating because he had his nose in a book.

"Please excuse my companion he is a bit rude. Do you have someway to transport all these books?" asked Silver in a pleasant voice.

"I already bought an expandable trunk," interrupted Shade and added.

'_I bought one for all of us, do you know that you get five trunks free if you buy ten trunks? It was a steal.' _

"Do you have the total yet?"

"Yes"

"Good you get a five percent tip, now go in the back and take a brake you deserve it for selling so many books," Silver said giving the clerk a mental prod to leave.

"Yes I think I will, I did sell lots of books didn't I?" The clerk walked off in a mental fog that would lift when the sun was fully up. Silver teleported the book in the trunk, there was at least one thousand five hundred books, when she was finally done she took Shade's offered wrist and took a long drink.

_Thanks brother, Waking our sisters took a lot out of me. _She thought to him as she illusioned the trunk. _Where are the other trunks? _

'_I blood called them back to the Den.' _

_Where to next? _

'_Knockturn Alley, we can get everything else there.'_ He thought back as they walked out of the bookstore.

Knockturn Alley was a dingy place, and they seem out of place with their neat cloaks, but the dangerous air about them said otherwise. A hag scampered out of the way when they walked towards her. The siblings had let their bloodlust leak out a little bit hoping to scare off any unwanted attention. They went into another bookshop and took at least half the inventory as well as at least a hundred illegal books from the owner's private library.

Their next stop was the apothecary, where they bought enough supplies to last them several years as well as several rare dark ingredients. They bough all of the snakes at the pet shop, several birds and twenty kneazles that they would release into the Eternal Isles herder cat population. It would give the herder cats increased intelligence. Herder cats were used for herding the Eternal Isles equivalent of the chicken, the aquala. Those at the Isles only ate meat from fish or fowl and the aquala were the main fowl for meat and herder cats were twice the size of the average house cat and they lived in packs of around twenty. Herder cats were domesticated, but still quite fierce, Silver intended to take a few to hogwarts and start a new population there. The snake would serve as ears and eyes and the bird as message carriers if they wanted to send one secretly. Silver sent the biggest bird, which was an eagle, to Ollivander with instruction to send the wands as soon as they were ready.

They were just walking out of Borgin and Burkes, after purchasing various interesting items that were enchanted, cursed and charmed, when two little redheaded twin boys ran into Silver.

"Oi,

watch,

were,

you,

are,

going," the twins said every other word, and gulped simultaneously when they looked up. Silver hood had fallen off when the boys had run into her and her silver eyes were narrowed.

She said coldly "Little boys shouldn't be in a dark alley all by themselves, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing Ma'am, we are lost, and do you know the way, out?" They once again spoke for each other. Silver's eyes narrowed further, she could tell when she was being lied to, one of the side affects from her animal form. Another was that she couldn't lie. She decided to take a quick peek into the twin's minds.

_Shade, they have only one soul and one mind. They, he in essence has two bodies, and it isn't natural there is some sort of magical damage on his soul and mind that has been repaired by merging the two being into one. Its fascinating, can I bring him home for study? 'No, you don't know enough about wizarding magic to even begin to understand what could have caused this, and you already have the sisters to take care of, but they probably go to Hogwarts, you can surely find them again later.' _He added when she felt when she mentally pouted._ Fine._

"Pranking supplies aren't worth getting killed for. My name is Fox, what is your name, little boy." She could practically sense their shock.

"How do you know?" They asked together faintly, he had no doubt that she had meant to say 'your' or 'boy'.

"My secret, now what is your name." Silver gave a smile.

"Forge," said one of the boys, "Do you know what happened to us?"

"Its not 'us' anymore it 'me', unless of course you are royalty, and no. I have family going to Hogwarts, they would probably to able to help you, if you need it."

"We, I would be grateful."

"It would be best if you told no one that you are one person, lest you become a specimen under the wand point of the ministry." The twin paled more.

"I haven't ever told anyone and no one knows to my knowledge, except the sorting hat and it promised not to tell anyone."

"Good, now I think your mother is looking for you, so run along."

_Well that was interesting. _

'_Indeed. Do we have everything we need?' _

_Yes lets go get a bite before returning to the den._ Shade once again grabbed Silvers arm and they disappeared without a sound.

–

When they reappeared back at Fox's Den they found their thirteen sisters, now clean and wearing the white of Potentials, sitting in a circle listening to Raine reading the Vampyri book out loud. They changed only a little; Raine's hairs had become much whiter along with Ala and Astra curly hair, but not white enough to come close to Silver's. Roses's and Cat's red hair had darkened to a blackish red is was so dark. Iris's and Ivy's black hair had taken a purple sheen. Jade's, Onyx's, and Terra's curly auburn, a color that didn't belong to the Myst family, hair had darken and taken on a red luster. Anora's and Anea's curly hair looked like molten gold that had been spun into fine threads, another color that did not come from the Myst family. The air of a predator would come later, once they learned everything the needed to know. Shade could not see all their eyes from here but he was certain that they were all slit and a deep purple except for Jade who had a green, lighter than his own. He could smell no dirt on them so it was his guess that they had not yet ventured outside.

The Sisters leapt up as soon as they caught sight of Shade and Silver and bared their fangs. After a moment they realized what they were doing and who Silver was and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, we didn't realize that it was you," said Raine.

"What did you do to us?" Ala demanded in a strained voice.

"I Woke you, it would of happen between now and the time you were sixteen, and you would have been just as hungry." Silver answered in a calm voice walking up and hugging her.

"Did we really kill all those people?" Roses asked.

"Yes," answered Shade, hanging back away from his sisters.

"Why don't we feel bad about it Silverfox? I mean we killed those men and we are guilty of murder." Cat asked, confused.

"Your not guilty of murder, we are Vampyri killing is what we do, the book will explain it all keep reading. Ah how rude of me, this is our brother in blood and birth Shadeswolf, just call him Shade." Shade came into the circle of girls and kissed each on the left cheek, a tradition Vampyre greeting.

"Just think to us if you need us," he added. Shade and Silver walked out to prepare their rooms, putting a trunk in each with school robes and their other supplies. When that was done they returned to Silver's room, fed and released the kneazles, all females, and releasing the various birds and ordering them to stay on the property. They started chatting with the snakes of various sizes, around fifty in all and gave them all names, and telling them about themselves and who wanted to stay with them, all of them, the snakes found the immortal speakers interesting. The snakes were thrilled that they were going to Hogwarts, they had all heard about it when they were hatchlings and they told the speakers that there was a great snake at the human's hatchling gathering place. Which interest Silver greatly because she loved anything that was dangerous. After showing the snakes the way out of her home and the best places to hunt Shade and Silver returned back to the newly dubbed 'Family Room'.

They sat on couches across from each other and started to talk telepathically.

'_Who are you going to get to take care of the sisters?' _

_I was thinking of taking them to Hogwarts. _

'_You can't be serious! _

_They haven't gotten their letter yet and what excuse is there, we are trying to avoid attracting attention remember?' _

_No, no, I would take them in my trunk and make them a hidey-hole and it would only be for two years. Hogwarts is supposed to be really big, remember? _

'_Yes but what if they are seen?' _

_That is why I got their Hogwarts robes early and it wouldn't be that hard to remove a few rooms from the mortals' perception. It would allow me to train them and get them a head start on the curriculum, there is no one here that I would or could count on to train them properly. _

'_I don't like it what if they are seen?' _

_I will teleport them out. _

'_I can't change your mind?' _

_No_

"Um sister and brother, why have you been staring at each other for the past ten minutes?" Roses asked puzzled.

_We were talking Roses._ Shade projected that to all of them.

The sister eyes widened, "Will we learn how to do that?" Roses asked eyes widened further than the rest.

"Yes, your rooms are ready, go take a nap I can tell you are tired," Shade answered as Cat yawned. The sisters agreed and left the room.

_They show promise. _

'_Yes they do, I suppose it would be best if they came with us.' _

_I am glad you agree, now lets read some of the books we got at Diagon Alley. _

–

The five days before starting Hogwarts went quickly for everyone, as it turned out all of the sisters were snake speakers, apparently it is was a Myst trait, and they picked out their weapons on their first trip into Shadows' Haven. All of the sisters decided on spears. All the sisters decided to learn Runic magic because it was found to be their strong magic. Which was unsurprising because most Vampyri had an aptitude for Runic magic and Blood magic. They would start learning blood magic after they started going to school. Silver got them all small hoop earrings that all the Accepted wore to show their rank and took them out to the center of the Well, with the approval of the Council, to be given the raw magic that would make them true members of the Shadows. She and Shade had taken responsibility for them and made them their apprentices. They returned to the muggle world for a day of shopping and got new clothes, as well as thirteen laptops. Silver had read that electronics didn't work at Hogwarts and was determined to figure out why and a way around it, that problem had already been solved at the Eternal Isles, but wizards used magic differently.

The morning that they were suppose to leave for the train the wands finally arrived ten minutes before they wee supposed to go. Shade was taking Hedwig the owl openly and Silas the boa secretly. While Silver was taking Blackberry the herder kitten just one hour old openly and a three garter snakes all named Warmstones. Raine, Cat, Ala, and Astra were taken month old herder cats from the same litter.

Shade had the sisters that had not yet received his invitation in his trunk with five older herder cats that were telepathic, the large number of birds that they had bought and the fifty odd snakes from the Alleys. A very crowded trunk in all and Silver packed all of their books and experiments along with a few couches and beds.

"Are you all ready?" Silver asked.

"Yes we are all ready, are your illusion still up?" Asked Raine, Silver had cast runes on the girls' earrings to create permanent illusions as long as they wore them. So all the girls looked like somewhat normal children, normal as in without fangs, slit eyes, and porcelain skin.

"Yes, now everyone, expect for Shade, step into the rune circle," and the five normal sisters disappeared is a swirl of light and reappeared in an alley two blocks from King's Cross, and Silver teleported Shade a moment later.

'_I only sense a portal it's the wall of 10 platform, opposite platform nine. See you at school.' _

_Thanks Shade, see you soon._

With that he walked through the wall and saw…

A.N.

Hope you like this chapter,

Leave a review

Nox


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived **

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltouge**

Last Chapter

With that he walked through the wall and saw…

This Chapter

And saw a huge Scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. There were only a few students milling around, Shade had decided to come a bit early so he could get their own compartment. He quickly went into a compartment facing the portal near the front of the train, so he could watch the students came through. He tugged on his loose clothes as he peered through the window. He was once again short and scrawny with glasses, his clothes were obviously hand me downs, and his hair was a bit long. His eyes were the only things that didn't really change about him, still startling green minus the slits. It was a semi-permanent blood magic transformation it wouldn't come off until Silver or he did the counter ritual. Silver went through the same ritual so now she was a blacked hair eleven year old looking human. Her eyes were still silver though, she doubt that even Dumbledore would know that that meant she was Vampyri royalty, some human also had silver eyes. She was a bit taller than Shade, and her hair was down to her shoulders. The sisters had not changed that much in the transformation that they need the ritual, they had a simple illusion cast on them so they appeared human.

Cat, Astra, Ala, Raine, and Silver sat down in an empty compartment in the back of the train.

"Now remember we are Mysts. We are always cool headed and calm. Respect your elders and be polite," lectured Silver.

"We know Silver," said Cat in an exasperated voice.

Silver nearly growled. "Its Ana, I've told you that enough times have I not?" She questioned in a cold voice.

"Yes Ana, sorry Ana." The girls chorused. They fell into a quiet conversation on the different things that they had learned. After a while they started talking and no one interrupted them all the way until Hogwarts.

Silver half listened to the sisters chatter in the carriage and thought back to when she and Shade had first arrived on the Eternal Isles.

They were transported on to a peak of a mountain and the woman that first approached them was no where to be seen. It was the dead of night on a dark moon, Shade and Silver peered about to look for anything that might pose a threat. While being able to see still close around themselves, they couldn't see for far. A man was soon seen and once approached them he motioned for them to follow. Everyone stayed silent, the man for unknown reasons and the blood siblings for fear of a mistake. The siblings had no wish to return to the world where their beloved Uncle was killed. The odd group, a large man in a light tan vest and pants, two black haired children, one with silver eyes and one with green, walked on a meandering trail down the mountain and through forests and meadows. By the time the grayness of predawn arrived the group had been walking for quite a few hours, and the man had shown no sigh of slowing. When the sun had just peaked over the horizon behind them a mountain of black stone was revealed in front of them. It took both the Vampyri a moment to realize that it was in fact a huge city. It took another hour to come to the walls of the city, twenty feet in high made of solid black stone with no imperfections. The gates, inlaid with blacker stone made a scene of five islands their inner shores outlined a near perfect circle, swung open as soon as they approached. The streets were filled with people mostly in white, tan, gray and on occasion someone in more brightly colored clothes. The man led them to an extremely long building few streets over from the entrance gate.

Once they were inside what seemed to be an entrance hall there were only people dressed in white. Silver noticed that for the most part they were all very young. The man stopped in front of the large desk directly opposite the doors and spoke with a girl dressed in gray, no more that thirteen. She nodded and motioned for them to come over once the man left out the same door they came in.

"Hello, my name is Valentine, welcome to the Eternal Isles. I need to know about you alright? First, what are your names?" The girl had a sweet voice, brown hair and eyes.

They peered at her uncertainly.

"Shade and she is Silver."

"Its very nice to meet you both. What was your previous place of residence?" She smile kindly and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Number Thirteen Overlook Ln. England." Shade answered again.

"What is your race?"

"Vampyri" Shade seemed to pause before answering, Uncle had told them never to reveal what they were to anyone.

"Really? I've never met any Vampyri before. Um, you are only to feed off of wildlife or willing donors." They both nodded. "Alright then, Lena," Valentine called and a white clad girl walked over. "Lena, he is Shade and she is Silver, take them to the seamstress and then show them to their rooms."

"Follow me," Lena said curtly and walked off at a swift pace heading to the corridor right of the desk. Shade and Silver had no trouble keeping up and after ten minutes of walking Lena turned into a large room full of white material. A plump woman in gray was taking the measurements of a little boy.

"They're new, good Seamstress." Lena said, seemingly impatient.

"Alright, come on dearies hop on to a platform." They did as they were asked, measured and given three sets of clothes, all in white, and the plump seamstress took their old clothes. They were also given a pair of simple sandals.

"Thank you good Seamstress," Shade and Silver mimicked the way Lena had greeted the woman.

"You're welcome. Now run along Lena seems more impatient than normal." The seamstress replied and the two ran after an already departing Lena.

"You will have to work for your keep. The room that you will be sleeping in is free of charge for the first month then it will cost you ten silver everyday after that. Food is also free for the first month then it costs five silvers every month. Extra clothes and shoes can be bought with your own money, it is encouraged that you buy from the Seamstress you just visited. You are not to wear any color other than white, it tells others that you are a Potential. There are six main levels in the Isles, Potentials are those new to the Isles and have to stock up enough money to pay for their Accepted classes, which is five gold. One hundred coppers to a silver, and ten silvers to a gold. We don't use the actual metals though, you get bronze coins. To be an Accepted you have to pay the class fee and have moved out of the Potentials Hall. Accepted learn basic control over their magic and basic knowledge of Math, English, Science, World History, and the Five Magics. Class will start at five every morning, there will be a bell that will wake you."

The sibling worked hard and quickly moved up the hierarchy, spending little time in the any positions. But they only study small area of their greatest strengths in depth, and only touched on other subjects. Silver's strengths were Rune and Life magic. Shade's were Free magic and some Earth Elemental magic.

Silver remained lost in memories for the remainder of the trip.

–

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full." A freckly redhead stood in the door of Shade's compartment, a smudge of dirt on his nose.

Shade groaned mentally, why did he ever agree to come here. "Sure, my name is Harry Potter, what is yours?" Shade asked politely.

The redhead eye nearly popped out of his head and his mouth was slightly open. "Your Harry Potter? Blimey. My name is Ronald Weasley just call me Ron. Do you have it?"

"Have what?" He asked playing dumb.

"The scar." Ron nearly whispered.

"O this?" Shade asked pulling up his bangs, showing the scar.

"Wow" Ron breathed, "Do you play quidditch?" Shade had read a brief paragraph in the schoolbook about flying brooms for a sport. How stereotypical, flying on brooms.

"No what's that?" So Ron started in on a lecture only to be interrupted by the door sliding open and a round face boy poked his head in.

"Have you seen a toad? I've lost one," asked the boy sounding disheartened.

"No," answered Ron in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," said the round faced boy shutting the door. Ron opened his mouth again only to be cut off again by the door opening again. The twin that Silver talked in Diagon Alley stood in the door.

"Hello dear brother. We came to check on the newest addition to Hogwarts from our family. How are you doing and who is your friend?" The twins switched every word.

"Harry, meet my brothers Fred and George. Fred, George, meet Harry Potter." Ron said all this in a quick voice, obviously trying to get them to leave.

"Nice to meet you. Really a pleasure. We are Hogwarts resident pranksters. If you need anyone pranked come to us. We must be going dear brother. Yes, Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula. Bye. Bye." They left talking quietly Shade heard spiders, brother, and bed. Ron shivered at the word spider. They once again tried to start up a conversation, only to be interrupted by a lady with a trolley full of sweets. Shade bought some of everything and split it with Ron. Shade told Ron that he was nervous because he had lived with muggles. Ron told him not to worry and that lots of kids were muggleborn and that they did just fine. When the door was once again opened.

"I hear that Harry Potter was in this compartment, its you then?" It was the obnoxious blond from the robe shop, with to heavyset dim looking boys.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted in laughter. "Think my name is funny do you. There is no need to ask yours, red hair, second hand robes you're a Weasley." Ron turned red and was about to retort When Malfoy spoke again.

"You will soon find some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." Malfoy extended his hand to Shade, who wanted to bang his head against the wall. 'I hate mortals'.

"No thank, I can find the bad sort for myself, thanks." Malfoy cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"You will regret that Potter." He said and stormed off with his two thugs.

"Wow Harry, good one. The Malfoys are nothing but dark wizards and they are all in Slytherin to boot. All wizard that come out of Slytherin are evil, it was You-Know-Who's old house, and he claimed he was the heir of it too." Ron continued on this rant for another good ten minutes until a bushy haired girl with the round faced boy from earlier interrupted him.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville lost one." The girl asked in a polite voice.

"No we already told him that earlier. Now go away." Ron said annoyed because he was interrupted.

"Fine," she huffed and shut the door hard. Ron decided that he would tell his new friend more about Quidditch. Shade spent the next six hours listening to the strengths of the Chudley Cannons. When the train started to slow the two boys put on their robes and left their compartment to join the masses of children.

"First years over here, Firs years this way." Hagrid was collecting all of the new students around him, though they gave him a wide berth.

"Alright there Harry?" Hagrid asked when he saw him.

"Yes,"

"Good, alright everyone foller me." The group of students followed him down a path that skirted the edge of a dark forest oddly quiet. They arrived at the lake after a fifteen-minute walk.

"No more than four to a boat." Shade sat in a boat with Ron, the bossy girl and Neville.

"Everyone in alright, forward." The boats glided off smoothly on to the surface of the lake. It seemed that they were sailing in the sky, the stars reflected so perfectly and the surface of the lake perfectly flat. There was a collective gasp as the castle came into view, perched on top of the cliff that went straight down into the lake. They glided into a little harbor, got out, and climbed the steep stairs that led up to the front of the castle.

"Everyone here? Whose toad is this?" Hagrid asked. "Trevor," cried Neville and grabbed the toad. When he was back with the rest of the new arrivals Hagrid raised his huge fist and knocked three times.

One of the huge doors opened and a lady walked out. She was strict looking with her brown hair up in a tight bun, dark green robes and small glasses that she peered over when she looked at you.

She spoke with a slight Scottish accent. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Deputy Headmistress McGongall. Follow me." She led them into the Entrance Hall and turned to face them once more.

"Before you join your fellows in the Dining Hall for Start of Term Feast you will be sorted into Houses. While you are at Hogwarts your house is like your family, and your triumphs earns you point and any rule breaking loses them. There are four Houses Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has their own noble history. Now wait here I'll be right back, you might smarten yourselves up while you wait." She added looking at Ron nose and Neville's cloak. The Mysts stood as calm as ever looking at McGongall as she spoke.

_Is everything going all right? _

'_Yes but there is no way I am ever speaking about Quidditch again with Ronald Weasley. Did you meet anyone?' _

_No, are compartment was full so they did not bother coming in. _

'_Hn, lucky.'_ Shade saw Silver stiffen and felt her fiddle with her magic. They had suppressed most of their magic by using magical dams around their cores, which only let out a small amount of magic at time. So it didn't make sense why she was messing with her magic now. He posed the mental question and got a short reply.

_Ghosts._

Shade's eyes widened, ghost can sense necromancers normally and because of the dams in her magic she couldn't control the ghosts quickly enough. She had to wrap herself up in a kind of Do Not Notice My Magic spell, which usually took at least five minutes, which was probably how far away the ghosts were. She only sensed them that late because she had put up the dams in the first place. Student jumped when the pearly white ghosts floated through the wall in the back, but Silver relaxed, she had finished the spell. A fat little ghost monk was arguing with the other ghosts.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" A ghost with a thick ruffle replied impatiently.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghost with the ruffles finally noticed the first years. No one answered.

"First years I think, about to be sorted?" Few people nodded to the fat little monk.

"Move along now," McGonagall was back and she had a thick scroll in her hands. The ghosts floated off.

"Follow me," she turn on her heal and lead them to the door where they could hear a few voices. She opened the door.

The Great Hall was magnificent, even for wizards. Hundred of candles floated above their heads and the ceiling was black and dotted with stars.

"It bewitched to look like the stars outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_" The bossy witch whispered. Shade looked around further, four long tables stretched nearly the length of the hall, stopping short of another table where the teachers sat. Everyone was staring at the first years, most of whom where looking around in wonder or shifting nervously. Once again the Myst were perfectly composed, seemingly gliding after McGonagall, who told the first year to stop. She returned with a four-legged stool and a frayed hat, which nearly stunk of free magic to Shade. All of the old student and teachers looked at it and after a moment it twitched and a tear near the brim opened and the hat started to sing.

The hall burst into applause and the hat was done. Shade half listened to Ron who was ranting about his twin brother tricking him and various threats. McGonagall once again stepped forward,

"When I call your name come forward and try on the hat and sit on the stool."

"Abbot, Hannah," a pink faced girl with blonde pigtail walked forward and tried on the hat. After a moment it shouted "Hufflepuff" the table on the right burst into applause and she walked over and sat down.

"Bones, Susan," once again it shouted "Hufflepuff" and the girl scuttled over to the table and sat down next to Abbot.

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw"

This time the table second from the left applauded.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw"

"Brown, Lavender"

"Griffindor"

The table on the far left applauded.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"Slytherin"

The table second from the right applauded.

"Corner, Michael"

"Ravenclaw"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"Slytherin"

"Davis, Tracey"

"Slytherin"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"Hufflepuff"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Griffindor"

"Granger, Hermione"

The hat took a long time, at least three minutes but it finally decided on. "Griffindor"

"Greenglass, Daphne"

"Slytherin"

"Goldstein, Anthony"

"Ravenclaw"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"Slytherin"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Griffindor"

"MacDougal, Morag"

"Ravenclaw"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Slytherin"

"Macmillan, Ernie"

"Hufflepuff"

"Moon, June"

"Slytherin"

"Myst, Ana" There was a slight stir at her name, the Mysts hardly ever came to Hogwarts. Silver strode forward confidently and put the hat on.

_"I don't suppose you would let me see your memories? Or tell me how you make this superb mental shield" Not a chance, hat. _The hat chuckled out loud. Stirring more interest from the older students.

_"The Mysts have always been quite secretive. Will it be the same with you sisters?" _

_No and I request that you don't go digging through their heads, the Myst only found them recently and they do not yet have competent mental shields. _

_"So how am I supposed to sort them if I don't know their minds?" _

_Let them go were they ask you to put them. _

_"Fine but I'll put you in,_

"Slytherin"

Silver walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down on the far side of the table.

"Hello my name Draco Malfoy," the pompous blonde extended a hand.

Silver took it, "Ana Myst," and she turned away from him to watch the sorting.

"Myst, Anea"

"Hufflepuff"

Malfoy, not happy with being ignored said, "Did you hear that Harry Potter is here this year?" Some of the older years started listening to their conversation at the mention of Harry Potter.

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"I met him, he is a stuck up brat. He'll end up in Gryffindor no doubt." He said all this as if it were true.

"I don't know about that, I'll bet anyone ten galleons that he won't end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"I'll take that bet."

"As will I," Two boys, fourth year by the look of them, said quietly.

"Myst, Anora"

"Hufflepuff"

"Pucey, Higgs, leave the first year alone." A thick sixth year ordered after the house was called out.

"No, it is alright. I take your wager." Replied Silver.

"Suit yourself." Answered the thick sixth year. Malfoy not to be outdone also agreed.

"Myst, Katrina"

"Gryffindor"

"Myst, Raine"

"Ravenclaw"

"Nott, Theodore"

"Slytherin"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Slytherin"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Griffindor"

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw"

"Perks, Sally-Ann"

"Hufflepuff"

"Potter, Harry" Whispers broke out over the entire Hall,

"Harry Potter she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Shade walked forward 'nervously', and put on the hat.

_Impressive occlumency shields mind letting them down? _

'_Are you the hat? What's occlumency and a shield protects something, meaning that you are trying to go somewhere I'm protecting. Why?' _

_Brave and cunning, quite a combination. If you don't know what occlumency is you can't take down you shield just yet so I'll give you a choice Gryffindor or Slytherin? _

'_I think I'm more of a Slytherin judging by your song' _

_Alright then, you are certainly going to shake things up with your decision but if your sure? _

'_I'm not' _

_Yes you are definitely, _

"Slytherin"

Shade walked over to the Slytherin table in silence and sat across from Silver, who was smiling widely at two fourth year boys who were scowling at her in return. Some of the higher years in Slytherin were giving her appraising looks.

'_You make enemies way to fast, can you please try not to antagonize anyone else tonight?' _

_Your one to talk, the Savior getting sorted into Slytherin?_ Shade growled at her mentally.

McGonagall cleared her throat and called,

"Smith, Zacharias"

"Hufflepuff"

"Thomas, Dean"

"Griffindor"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"Ravenclaw"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Griffindor"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"Slytherin"

When the last name was called McGonagall took the stool and hat disappeared for a moment in a room off the side of the Great Hall. She reappeared and went to the head table and sat down next to Dumbledore, who stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak. Thank you." The odd headmaster sat back down.

Silver turned back to the table. "Ana Myst," and extended her hand to Shade. Shade took it, "Harry Potter." Draco Malfoy was working his mouth silently and turning slightly pink. The rest of Slytherin were regarding Shade with cool eyes, not yet sure if he was a puppet of Dumbledore. He was saved from more silence when large amounts of food appeared on the gold plates. There was polite conversation among the first years, or at least between the two factions that had already formed. Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle, and Crabbe made up one faction. The other was Myst, Potter, Nott, Moon, Zabini, Greenglass, and Davis. Death Eater's children versus neutral children. Nott was the only surprising one, his parent had been known Voldemort supporters, but they had died after the war. A third cousin that was also neutral had raised him.

Shade twitched involuntarily as a spasm of pain coursed through his mind. He quickly stretched out his senses and looked for the source, it came from the man in the purple turban. He made a mental note of it and went on eating. He had received worse in mind sparing with Silver. He glanced up at the table once again and saw that the greasy haired professor was staring at him in disgust.

After they had finished dessert Dumbledore rose once more.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do well to remember that." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and looking in the direction of the twins that Silver had met in Knockturn Alley.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to you remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch, or their house captain. And finally I must tell you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." There was a few titters at this from the other tables but the whole of Slytherin stayed quiet.

"Is he serious?" Malfoy drawled.

"Most likely, but normally he tells us why." Said a female prefect with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Now for the school song, let us sing it before we go to bed." The headmaster gave his wand a little flick and a long gold ribbon flew out, form words.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go." All the tables, even Slytherin, though less than enthusiast, bellowed,

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald, _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they are bare and full of air _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing _

_Bring back what we've forgot _

_Just do your best we'll do the rest _

_And learn till our brains all rot."_

"Ah, music," he said wiping tears from his eyes, though one could not tell if they were from mirth or sadness. Personally, Shade bet on pain.

"A magic beyond all we do here! And now bed, off you trot."

"Firsties this way, follow me if you don't want to spend the night wandering the castle." it was the dirty blonde prefect. Malfoy and his cronies lined up in front of the prefect, the rest of the Slytherin fell in behind. By the time they were all lined up the older years had already left. They were lead out of the hall and down a staircase on the far side of the Entrance Hall. The dungeons were cold and dreary, there were no landmarks and apparently Slytherin had to memorize the way their common room. The prefect stopped in front of a door.

"This is the Potions classroom, as long as you don't blow anything up Professor Snape will leave you alone. His private quarters are right next to it, if you have a problem go into the classroom and knock on his desk, and don't snoop he'll know." She fell silent once again and started walking again. When she stopped again they were three stories down and about a ten-minute walk from the Great Hall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, tell no one where it is. The password changes once every three weeks, memorize or be left out here. The current password is Slytherin Code of Conduct, which you will be learning shortly." The wall slid open revealing a large room, maybe a quarter of the Great Hall in size. It was decorate with dark furniture, usually with green covering, several fire places, and a fairly low ceiling.

"Line up in the center of the room, in front of the rest of us." It looked like the whole of the house was lined up in the center of the room, the older you were the farther back you were, except in a few cases. _Slytherin hierarchy_ Silver though to Shade, who gave the mental equivalent of a nod. As soon as Malfoy was done complaining the Professor that had looked at Shade with malice since he sat down at his table swooped in. He stared at them coldly with his black eyes.

"My name is Serverus Snape and I am the Head of Slytherin as well as the Potions Professor. Welcome to Slytherin, you stay might be pleasant or might not. The people that are in this room now are your family while you are at Hogwarts, so I suggest you get along. Now, for those of you who are new or need reminding you belong to Slytherin and all Slytherin hold a certain rank in the Snake's Rule. Those who are the strongest stand at the top and if you are new or weak you stand at the bottom. Do not mouth off or be rude to you superiors. If you are, you might find yourself reminded of your place. Do not overstep your bounds or fight if you do not want to take the chance that you might drop in rank. If you are beaten it is your own fault because you were not strong enough to win. There is also the Slytherin Code of Conduct that must always be followed no matter how high you are in the Snake's Rule. Rule one: Trust no one. That should not need explaining. Rule two: Know your place. Once again do not overstep your bounds, or challenge anyone, unless you are prepared to take the risk of losing. Rule Three: Everything that happens in this house stays in this house. To everyone else in this school we are united no matter what. Rule Four: Help your fellow Slytherins. The other houses do not like us. Rule Five: Punish those of our house who do not follow those who do not follow the Slytherin Code of Conduct. This should not need explaining. Rule Six: Do not kill or permanently injure anyone. You are permitted to fight, to determine rank. If you need healing come to me, no question asked. If you have any other problems go to the prefects or come to me. You have classes in two days. Sleep lightly" With another swirl of his cloak he was gone.

The older student dispersed a soon as Snape left, but the blonde prefect motioned for them to stay.

"Our head of house explained the bare bones of the Snake's Rule, it is a lot more complicated. The ten strongest of our house rule us. Those above third year normally move out of the Common House and into room in the lower levels of the school. But for now you sleep here. Girls sleep in the dormitories first door to the right, boys same on the left. You are allowed to explore tomorrow, but don't get lost. There won't be any fighting allowed for a week, to let the firsties get used to the House. Sleep lightly."

Silver's dorm was a perfectly round room with six black canopy beds with green hangings, set out evenly around it. There was a door straight across from the one that they came into, presumably the bathroom. Next to the beds there was a night stand on one side and a wardrobe on the other. All of their trunks were set out at the end of the bed. Silver's was the first bed on the right when you walked in. All of the girls changed into the nightclothes and went to bed.

Shade's dorm was exactly the same but his bed was on the left when you first walked in. The boys to put on their nightclothes and went to bed.

------------------------

A.N.

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated on schedule but my computer died completely and I had to send it to a relative to get it fixed. It held on long enough to get off my story but my note and story line were lost so my updating will be slow. Sorry peoples.

Does anyone have some ideas for prank items?

I know that some of the names listed in the sorting are a year below Harry in the books, but this is my story.

The penname of my favorite author of is in this chapter, it shouldn't be that hard to find, go read their stories.

Questions?

Ask.

Toodles abandoned

And don't forget to review.

5545

Thank you to Ivan the Terrible and Heather for reviewing and thank you to illusion0910 for putting me in their C2 thingy and thank you to hikarisailorcat, nostaw, and Thanach for putting me on their author alert list.

Vulpine Nox


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived **

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltounge**

Last Chapter

Shade's dorm was exactly the same but his bed was on the left when you first walked in. The boys to put on their nightclothes and went to bed.

This Chapter

Precisely three hours later.

_Wake up Shade, its time to go. _Shade opened his eyes slowly and looked at the other occupants of the room, checking if they were sleeping.

'_Coming' _

_Don't forget to bring your trunk. _

'_I know, I know'_

Shade crept out of the room carrying his trunk, Silver was at the entrance to the common room. The wall slid open silently, and they walked out quietly, each carrying one end of the trunk. They went down seven floors and looked in the general area until they found a huge room half the size of Great Hall except with normal sized ceilings. They put the trunk outside the room and went into the room.

"You can go explore Shade, you are hopeless at rune wards."

He gave an affirmative grunt and walked off. Silver sat down, and levitated using her slight elemental abilities. She closed her eyes and spread her magic out in a web around her. After around five minutes small runes the size of a penny started appearing at the joints of the web. Ten minutes after that, the web, which had now grown into a large sphere that, sat around Silver looked much brighter. The web pulsed once, twice and seemed to explode all the strands of magic stretching out, but when they hit the walls and ceiling they glowed brighter pulsed once and disappeared. Silver opened her eyes a sighed after she finished the 'sense me not' ward, she still had to put up a 'I am not using magic', 'the room is not here', and a basic protection ward.

–

_Oi Shade, come back I'm done, finally _

'_Good, cause I'm bored. You set the ward to let me in right?' _

_Of course oh great bored one, now come on._ Shade appeared about thirty minutes later. The room was now full of tables, chair, couches, beds, TVs, dressers, wardrobes, stereos, lamps, bookshelves, desks and boxes of various stuff like books, knickknacks, weapons, more weapons and deadly knickknacks. Currently, the sisters were setting up paper screens that were obliviously making up smaller rooms. Shade also saw lots of wood, but couldn't fathom what that was for. There was no sign of Silver. He felt magic build on the far wall, which after a moment burst in to smoke. When the smoke cleared, it seemed someone had lengthened the room by another twenty feet. Silver was floating, the extent of her meager air elemental abilities, at the far end of the newly expanded room. She floated over after she spotted him.

"Good, you're finally here. I was getting worried that you were lost. I actually had time to pop up to the dorm and get my trunk, release all the animals and get the rest of the girls."

"I went a bit too far, so it took me a while to get back."

"Right and you didn't want to get out of helping set up for as long as you could." Shade smiled sheepishly and held up his hands.

"What do you want me to do?" Silver pointed and Shade started hauling furniture. The floor and walls were finally done seven hours later, through heavy use of Shade elemental abilities. Silver had sealed off, warded and put a permanent portal on the other rooms so the total floor space was 300 ft by 300 ft and the big room appeared to be one room. The sisters and Silver had decided to design the rooms to be heavily Japanese style. They had built wooden floor ceiling and walls next to the stone. Seemingly creating a wooden house with paper screens for the inner walls. There was a library (which took up a quarter of the total room), kitchen (though they didn't need one), living room (the second biggest room, where they had stashed all the electronics), a dining room (where guest would eat), and twenty bedrooms (though only nine were currently being used), a dueling area (where all the weapons were), a potions lab, and a huge bathroom. Shade had found the bathroom downstairs and Silver warded, and removed it from the other students' perception and created a semi-permanent portal on one of the wooded walls that open by sliding open the door in front of the portal. There was a long hallway when you first opened the door, the library was on the left the living room on the first door on the right, the dining room second door on the right. The dueling room was straight ahead, the kitchen was on the far right corner, the potions lab next to it, and a large empty room, which they had yet to decide to do with. The bathroom was through a door next to the kitchens. When anyone asked Silver what the extra bedrooms were for she would give a mischievous smile and ignore the question.

All of the rooms were empty except for the library, with stacks of book boxes, and the room that had no current purpose, which was full of all the furniture and the nine bedrooms of the girls that had not been sorted.

–

"We're hungry." Whined the triplets. The sister being woken recently needed to feed once a day.

"Shade can you take the girls to hunt? I know you haven't fed for a while." Silver asked holding back a yawn.

"All right, I take it you want me to take them all?" Silver nodded

"Be back before seven, ok?"

"Yep" all of the girls crowded around and disappeared when Shade activated the blood calling, the common way that most Vampyri get around. Anywhere that the user's blood is spilt they can travel to. Silver set the calling in the room so that anyone closely related to her could come Calling.

–

Silver, Shade and the sorted girls went and explored the rest of the castle publicly after they had gotten back. They had found few thing of little interest, until they stumbled over the library, Shade and Silver immediately immersed themselves in the pages of various tomes. The sorted sisters had gotten bored after a while and decided to leave the two bookworms, who only left when it was mealtime and when Silver collected her winnings from Malfoy and Higgs, but couldn't find Pucey so she decided to let it slid, for a little while.

–

The night before classes started Shade was walking to his common room and smelt blood. He came upon Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing over an unconscious Theodore Nott in a corridor slightly off the common path to, who was sporting several bruises and a cut on his chin was bleeding slightly. Shade walked up and stopped right behind them.

"And what are you doing Malfoy?" Shade said with a grin on his face, Malfoy and his goons jumped, not having heard him approach. Malfoy relaxed slightly seeing that it wasn't an older year.

"None of your business Potter, now run along or I'll make you," Malfoy said in an arrogant tone.

"You want to fight?" Shade smile widened, he stepped around Nott and sat on his heels next to him, checking him for more serious injuries. "You know its not allowed, if you don't leave, now, I will tell the older Slytherins that you have been fighting." Shade said standing up and looking at Malfoy.

"You'll get Nott in trouble if you tell," Malfoy smirked, obviously thinking he won. Shade snorted.

"And I care why? He is certainly not my friend and you are most definitely my enemy, whom maybe I want to sweat, thinking what the other Slytherins might do to him. If you go away now, I might not care to tell the others that you have been fighting."

"This isn't over Potter." Malfoy said and fled, his to goon lumbering after him.

Sighing Shade took out his wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa". He turned around and headed for the nearest entrance to the Rooms. One floor down from where Nott was beaten up Shade entered a room empty except for a mirror, he levitated him through it and walked through himself. They reappeared in the empty room, coming out of a mirror. There were four other mirrors in the room, one to the deeper dungeons, one below the common rooms, one on the ground floor and one near the library. Shade entered the potions lab and floated Nott onto a table.

'_Girls that weren't sorted, hid yourselves, we have a guest. Silver come to the potions lab.' _

_Coming, who's hurt? _

'_Nott, Malfoy and Co. beat him up, he is unconscious' _

_Are you sure it is wise to-_ "bring him here?" Silver continued out loud as soon as she entered the room.

"Yes," the supply cabinet his head was in muffled his reply, "he already hates Malfoy and Co. and now he can stay here, if he wants."

"We already agreed that it wouldn't be wise for others to sleep out of the dorms until later in the year. We would be seen as to adventurous and disloyal for a first year." Silver replied hopping onto the table and looking at Nott.

"Most of his injuries are cuts and bruises, located around his face, a simple healing potion should take care of them. He has a slight concussion. He should wake up in three hours, with a bit of a headache." They gave him the potion and Shade left for his the commonroom, eager to make Malfoy worry some more.

–

"Oooohh, my head," Nott groaned. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was laying on a hard surface, then "I hate Malfoy."

"Glad to hear you have some sense, though it came a bit late." Nott quickly rolled away from the direction of the voice, thinking that he was still on the ground and fell off the table.

"Ooohhhh," he groaned again sat up, and turned his head toward the sound of laughter. Ana Myst sat on a table across from the one he fell off of, reading a book with no title. He looked around and noticed that he was in some sort of potions room, though it was odd that the room seemed to be made of wood.

"Where am I Myst? What happened to Malfoy?" He asked standing up.

"Grumpy are we? No matter, you are in the Rooms, a friend brought you here and Malfoy ran off when he realized that he would get into trouble. Drink the tea, it ought to make your headache go away." She answered and point to a teacup on the table he was sleeping on.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked indicating the tea.

"Paranoid, a good trait here, because I could have done anything to you when you were sleeping, drink your tea." He took a small sip and scowled at the taste.

"It's to sweet. What time is it?" He downed the rest of it in one gulp.

"You can have it sweet or disgusting, your pick. It's around one in the morning." Silver replied never looking up from her book.

"I was out for that long? How do I get back to the common room?" Nott asked looking at the door.

"Follow me," she said, nose still in her book. She led him out the door, into a wide hallway and turned left, and then right then left again. She walked quickly towards a bare wall, Nott was about to tell her to put her book down, and then she was gone. He blinked and walked up to the wall she disappeared into a pressed on it, his hand went through. He hastily stepped through the wall, closing his eyes. When he reopened them again he noticed that it was very cold, his breath made a white cloud and he realized that he must be in the deeper dungeons. He saw Myst wasn't waiting for him and he followed her quickly. He followed her for about ten minutes and was about to ask her when they were going to get to the common room when the common room wall slid open. He grabbed her arm and she turned to face him.

"Yes, Nott?" He smiled.

"Thank you, and call me Theo." She returned the smile.

"Call me Silver, see you tomorrow, Malfoy will be penalized, and no more fighting." She disappeared into the girls' dorm. Theo sighed and entered the boys' dorm laid on his bed and fell asleep.

–

Shade was about ready to hurt someone, very badly, and it was only the first day of classes. The whispers were driving him insane.

"Look its Harry Potter, lets all worship him, lets put him in a zoo so everyone can stare at him from a safe distance," Theo and Silver laughed.

"Come on Shade, we will be late for potions," Theo said after Shade stopped grumbling long enough to get a word in. Theo had quickly been become friendly with Shade and Silver and sat next to Shade when they got to the potions room. Silver sat down in the last empty seat next to the only Slytherin muggleborn Tracy Davis. They chatted for a while and Silver invited her to sit next to them at lunch just as Professor Snape stormed in.

The Professor took roll call and when he got to Shade's name he sneered and continued on.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he spoke quietly, but it was easy to hear him.

"As there will be little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death - if you aren't as big as dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed this little speech.

_Obsessed much?_ Silver commented, Shade snorted at the same time Snape said "Weasley, what would I get if I at powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Granger's hand shot up and Snape sneer deepened when Weasley didn't answer.

"Potter if you are smart enough to interrupt me what is the answer?"

"A very powerful sleeping draught, so much so it is called the Draught of the Living Death, sir." Shade said all this in a calm manner. Snape looked very unhappy that he had gotten the question right.

"Correct, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." Snape was more and more unhappy.

"Correct, and tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference sir, they are the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite." Seeing that he could not stump Potter he turned to the rest of the class and barked.

"Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?" There was a flurry of activity to get their paper and quills.

The rest of the class continued in that manor, Snape snapping at the Griffindors, whom lost ten points already. There was a loud hissing and a cloud of green smoke, somehow Longbottom managed to melt Finnigan's cauldron and their potion had gotten all over them. It was quickly burning through everything that wasn't stone, in a matter of seconds all of the students had gotten up on their tables no one but Theo notice that Shade filled a glass vial with Longbottom's concoction. Longbottom's and Finnigan's face, arms, and legs sprouted boils and them fell to the ground moaning.

"Fool boy, you added the porcupine quills to the potion before you took it off the fire? Well now you have a boil-causing potion instead of a boil curing one. Weasley, why didn't you warn him? Though you would look good if he messed good? One point from Griffindor, now take him up to the hospital wing." The rest of the lesson passed without incident.

The other classes were much easier, Flitwick and Sprout both liked Silver and Shade, and McGonagall was impressed when they turn a match into a needle. History of Magic was incredibly boring and Binns was completely oblivious to the outside world. Astronomy was just remembering were and what the constellations were and how they moved. Defense was a joke, but Shade was still uneasy about Quirrell. Tracey too became friends and was grateful for help with schoolwork. The Myst sisters were doing well and were up to speed with all of the lessons. Anea, Anora became friends with Susan Bones. Raine became friends with Morag MacDougal and a muggleborn Lisa Turpin. Cat became friends with Neville Longbottom and the only rival for the top grade slot, Hermione Granger. Silver had extended the hand of friendship to Moon, Greenglass who took it after getting tired of Malfoy's ranting. Zabini was still hesitant so they left him alone.

At the end of the week the Duo went to visit Hagrid and learned about the break in at Gringotts. Hagrid avoided the subject and when pressed revealed someone named Nicholas Flamel which renewed Shade's interest in the package. Shade and Silver walked back to the castle for dinner while Shade was pondering what could be in the package.

After dinner they headed back to the common room, which were incredible full and saw Pucey there, sitting on a couch with Higgs.

"Hey Pucey, you still owe me ten galleons." Silver called out and walked over to the couch.

"I don't owe you anything ickle firstie. Go away and play with those on your own level." Trying to dismiss her.

"I understand, you're broke and to scared to fight me, poor ugly little pukey." Pucey was very sensitive about his looks and height, as he was a baby faced short skinny fourth year. He stood up from the couch and walked forward so they were in an open space between couches.

"Watch your mouth brat or you will end up in trouble." She smiled.

"Awww, it is so cute that your are trying to scare me. Don't worry I won't hurt you much for that, little pukey."

"You are way out of your level Myst." Silver walked forward and pressed a finger on his nose, causing him to blink at the unexpected action and backhanded him hard causing him to stagger back.

She clucked her tongue. "Shame on you, that's no way to talk to your betters." By now the whole of the common room was watching, June, Daphne, Tracey, Theo, and Zabini were watching with open mouths.

_To bad none of Malfoy and Co. is here, except for Zabini, maybe then they would stop bothering us._ Silver thought to Shade.

"You are dead Myst," he growled and shot of a stinging hex.

Silver ducked under it, "You could get hurt if you play with that little pukey, and attacking your betters," she sighed. "What else can you expect from immature brats." Pucey became more enraged and shot a mild pain curse at her, which she ducked under. She strode forward and hit his nose with an open palm, he reeled back and stopped when he hit the couch. Silver was right in front of him and kicked his knee, the rest of the room flinched when they heard a loud crack and saw the knee bent to far back to be natural, Pucey on the other hand just screamed. He leaned against the couch and tried to use another curse but Silver snatched his wand with her left hand and slashed his face with her nails. He slid to the ground, back against the couch and Silver kicked him in the stomach, he doubled over. She bent over and grabbed a handful of brown hair and tilted his head to face her. The four long shallow cuts ran across his face from the bottom left of his face to the top right, just missing his eyes, were bleeding along with his misshapen nose.

"Little pukey, remember when you make a deal keep it, respect your betters, and don't play with big toys." She let go of his hair, turned and walked over to Elfi Lonic, a sixth year and the current holder of the top position of the Snake's Rule (one of the youngest to do so, she obtained the position in her fifth year.)

Higgs drew his wand and was about to curse Silver in the back when a stone knife, thrown by Shade, pinned his wand arm to the couch, followed by several more, rendering him unable to move. Shade said to several other of Pucey's friends, "Don't interfere."

Silver stopped in front of Lonic and handed her Pucey's wand. Silver said quietly and gave a slight indication of her head. "Lady Serpent," (the honorary term for the female student head of Slytherin). Lonic dipped her head in return.

"That was a very good fight and better knife throwing. I recognize that Ana Myst and Harry Potter have defeated Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey in a Slytherin duel." Mutters broke out at that statement, it was extraordinary that the Lady Serpent acknowledged a couple of first year, in doing so she was showing them favor. There were more mutters that they had easily beaten a couple of fourth years. The Lady stepped aside and let Silver pass, who went into the first year girls' dorm. The crowd parted for Shade as he went into his own dorm.

The whispers had grown to a quiet hum by the time Silver and Shade emerged from their respective dorms, carrying their trunks. Pucey and the rest of his gang were gone by the time they came out, there was no evidence that a fight had ever happened. The couches had been straightened and repaired and all the bloodstains removed. The other student for the most part had dispersed, in all probability to discuss tonight events. The common rooms were empty except for a few of the younger years and Elfi Lonic. She motioned for them to follow and walked out of the common room. They went down three floors and entered a room. Lonic put her hand on the stone wall opposite the door and it slid sideways, mimicking the Slytherin common room's door. Silver and Shade followed her into a smaller version of the common room. She sat down on a green couch and motioned for them to sit on the matching green couch across from her.

"I will provide you basic quarters until you are able to do so for yourself. It would be best if you moved out of the Slytherin common room, your standing might be hurt otherwise. I know you have already made a hidey hole, but I doubt it wards are sufficient." She said all this in a cool tone, but friendly nonetheless.

"Thank you Lady Serpent, but we must politely decline. Ana has warded it and it is about impossible to get through her warding. Not to be rude, but I doubt you have even found the entrance to the Rooms." Shade stated in a respectful tone.

She looked at them shrewdly. "Call me Elfi, and you are quite right in thinking that I didn't find your Rooms. They must be very well hidden, but I have noticed a few rooms go missing in the deeper dungeons. I warn you that it is more dangerous the deeper you go. Perhaps I could offer you some training?"

This time Silver answered her. "I doubt you could find the Rooms unless I led you to Elfi, much less break in, runes are in the Myst blood. I am quite curious why you are so heavily favoring us, first acknowledging us when one of the other Nine could have, offering us rooms, and now offering to tutor us. I am quite sure that you are not star struck by Shade illustrious presence. Not that I am not grateful, but it is an unusual amount of favor for first years."

Elfi sighed and murmured 'cunning to' then said louder, "You have all of the traits that the Slytherin house prizes and from what I saw today are good fighters. If you must know I am looking for replacements for those who will graduate soon and some for those of the Nine who are purists. I don't want the purist to replace me when I graduate and there are far too many purists in the Nine for my liking. Are you interested? But it wouldn't be until much later and what should I call you? Shade or Harry and do you have a nickname Ana?"

Shade grimaced, "Shade will be fine, I don't know why anyone would think to name someone Harry, its awful name and she likes to be called Silver. It would be nice to get some tutoring, but we get free choice of what we study. I also will not under any circumstance be someone's thug, lapdog, gofer, or bootlicker. We make are own decisions and the like."

Elfi gave them a pleased smile. "That is agreeable, but I get access to your Rooms and grades. I would also like to know about your life, in general."

Silver also smiled. "We choose whether or not to reveal anything of our lives to you. We will agree, as long as you don't reveal anything you see in the Rooms and are willing to swear a oath on your will."

Elfi nodded, by swearing on her will, she could not break her promise in any way, shape or form.

"Everyone has secrets they wish to hide," at this Shade and Silver both gave dark smiles.

"I, Elfi Grace Lonic, swear on my will that I will tutor Shade and Silver for the duration of my time at Hogwarts, in exchange for access to the Rooms and their grades. I will not reveal anything I learn in the Rooms unless they give me leave to or release me from my oath. To this I swear." She felt her magic bind her tightly to her oath and a slight prod in her mind.

"I am glad that we have come to an agreement. Would you like to see the rooms tonight or tomorrow?"

"I'll come see it when I have time, when do you want to star you tutoring?"

"As soon as possible." Silver said happily.

"I will be busy until four weeks from now, but after that I have a lot of free time."

"Four weeks from now is acceptable, we need to be going now, we still have many things to do."

Shade said as he stood up. Silver rose as Elfi did, and she led them out of her rooms, "Sleep lightly, Silver and Shade." She thought she heard a whispered, "We always do."

–

Silver and Shade were in the Rooms library two hours after their talk to Lonic. Silver was pacing and Shade was watching the copying pens move over the half-finished books. Silver was determined to have the largest library anywhere on everything magic and insisted that she would copy every book Hogwarts. She hadn't brought enough Copying Quills and had to make more which took more of her time.

–

"Will you stop pacing?"

"I can't help it, I'm restless."

"Can't you work on one of your projects? Or talk to the girls?"

"I can't concentrate and the girls are asleep."

Not for the first time Shade cursed the Vampyri need for little sleep, the blood they drink restores them for the most part.

"We could explore the upper part of the castle, we haven't really gone up there yet." Shade said. The furthest up they had gone was the library, which was on the second floor. Silver stopped pacing for a moment and cocked her head to the side and gave an impish smile, she vaguely reminded Shade of a fox.

"We can find the Griffindors' common room and I can talk to Forge." She sped off and Shade groaned. Forge was, undoubtedly, going to become another one of her pet project.

–

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering the problem that was Harry Potter. The youngest Weasley boy told him that Harry had listen to him and sounded interested in the wizarding world. He also had Hagrid take the boy to Diagon Alley. So how did the boy end up in Slytherin? It wasn't safe their for the boy. And now Ollivander had flooed and warned him of great danger and that it would come to Hogwarts this year. Though he couldn't tell him what kind or how he knew, but it greatly worried him, and Ollivander was never as jumpy or nervous as he was when he called. Dumbledore knew that it didn't directly link to Voldemort or the Sorcerer's Stone. Another worrying thing was that the Mysts had come back to Hogwarts, and in force. They were known for being the only dark family that hadn't joined the Dark Lords in the last two war. They also had a lot of pull in the government, but they seemed to have remained quite the last few years. Which was odd, because they were usually in the middle of the political hotbed in every issue, and known to fiddle in others affairs. More odd was the fact that all the Mysts here were all female and all sorted into different housesIt seemed that they were trying to gain influence in the younger generation. It was obvious that they all had different mothers, but that was a lot of children being conceived in the middle of the war. He had yet to solve any of the mysteries and they were all bothering him immensely.

–

'_Silver come back, you have already found the Ravenclaws' common room entrance and its getting late.' _

_Silverfoxxxx._

Silver sniffed mentally. _Fine, I will be back within the hour, if I don't find them. Is that satisfactory?_

Silver grumbled aloud, which made odd sounds in her current form and started sniffing the stone floor again. She was starting to get exasperated. The Griffindor common room was quite near the library, charm, defense, and transfiguration classrooms, all of which use the Stairs (which move!), making it very hard to get individual scents. She was on one of the staircases, mid sniff, when she heard people trying to sneak down a staircase, one floor down. She froze momentarily and after she realized that they did not hear her she stuck her head out the banister. Two redheads were sneaking quietly, for humans, down the staircase directly below her. She jumped up on to the railing and leapt off.

'First I need to put the dungbombs in Filch's office, and then I can put the firework in the great hall. Then I can sneak into Filch's office and reacquire some valuable prank items. Then I let off a few dungbombs in the Griffindor common room and then all of the Griffindors stink. McGonagall will probably know that it was me but she won't be able to prove it.'

Forge had developed an unhealthy habit of talking and thinking to himself, and nearly screamed when he heard something behind him. He turned slowly and let out a relived sigh when he saw it was only a small black fox, a little larger than a cat. His jaw dropped almost comically when he noticed that it had more than one tails.

"A kitsune." He breathed. The prankster of the wizarding world, something of an idol for Forge. They were infamous troublemakers and were never to be trusted, so most of the magical world disliked them. They were also one of the most dangerous magical animals in the world. But now looking at that cute little fox they could hardly believe it.

It tilted its head to the side and bared it fangs in, what the twins realized was a bizarre smile. And quickly revised their opinions on the dangerousness of the creature standing in front of them.

_Hello Forge. _He promptly jumped into his own arms and let out a girlish scream. In all their wisdom they held perfectly still. The kitsune walked past the two shivering boys, just resisting the temptation to say boo, and continued down the stairs. When it was at the bottom it stopped, turned around and tilted it head to the side.

_I'm hurt, you have already forgotten me, tsk tsk the only other being that knows your secret beside the hat. Are you coming? Or would you rather Filch caught you?_

The kitsune started trotting down a side corridor, he let out a sigh of relief and ran after her. The twins followed her for at least ten minutes and just when he were about to give up, she disappeared into an empty classroom. They followed her and jumped again when the fox grew to the size of a small horse.

_Do you still want my help?_ She asked while she innocently licked one of her sable paws.

"Of course Fox." Both bodies answered at the same time, a sign of the obvious distress his mind was in. He vaguely wondered whether his entire life was going to be completely bizarre.

_Most probably, it happens to those who are unique._ Forge sighed, this was just getting more and more odd. A mind reading kitsune that he met in Knockturn alley was now offering him help with his one mind two bodies problem.

_You don't know the half of it. _Forge posed a mental question. Y_es, its true I cannot lie. It gets quiet annoying. Anyway first I want you too look up ways wand wavers protect their minds, you badly need to learn that, your minds an open book. I don't know if any of my techniques can help you. Do you have any questions?_

"Yes, um do you know what happened to us?'

_No, I know little of the wizarding world. I find humans boring for the most part._

"Oh, how will I contact you? You know, once I've looked up mind protection?"

_I will send you something at a later date. Now if there is nothing else._

"Actually there is Ms. Fox, I was wondering if you would help with the prank we are planning to do tonight." The fox stopped licking her paw and then nodded.

_I suppose, I would be better if I took the things out of Filch's office. All I need you to do is keep him out of there for at least a half hour. Think you can mange that?_ The twin nodded simultaneously. _Good, I'll give you some of the prank items in a week. Until then I suggest you lay low, I have no doubt that the teachers will be on a warpath. I will give you half of the prank items, and I get all of the nonprank items, unless I choose to give some of them. Will that be all right?_ Once again the twin nodded, they were getting quite a deal for second years.

_I also suggest that you make some sort of private room where you can stash your pranks and do your prank testing. _In the distance a clock chimed one A.M. _Keep Filch clear until at least one forty-five, you have ten minutes to prepare._ With that she became transparent and faded from view.

Forge quickly returned to his dorm, ignorant that Silver had followed him and listened to the password and loaded up on fire works, dungbombs and super stick glue. He split up and rushed back out. He headed towards the Great Hall placing the pranks along the way. When it had been ten minutes he lit a chain of fireworks and hightailed it back to the common room. He barely avoided Filch on the Stairs above his common room but snuck inside before the Fat Lady opened her eyes. He laid down in his beds, feigning sleep until his eyelid began to droop and he fell into a true sleep.

–

Silver hid on a support beam near Filch's door and waited for him to come out. She faintly heard fireworks in the distance and flinched when the door underneath her perch slammed hard against the wall. Filch nearly forgot to lock it in his haste and his cat mewled pitifully at him.

"I know my sweet, we'll get them this time," he scuttled off vaguely reminiscent of a bug. After he turned the corner she leapt down and made a key of air. The door clicked and swung open soundlessly. The room was quite large filled mostly with metal drawer cabinets and a ratty desk stood in the back. She stepped in cautiously testing the area with her air-abilities, and didn't sense any magic. She shut the door with her tail, turned back into Ana Myst and cast the rune for silence. She dug in her pocket and withdrew a small black sphere, covered in silver runes. Silver pressed a rune, dropped it in the middle of the room and teleported back to out side the door. After a few seconds she felt magic in the office. Five minutes of strain listening later the magic disappeared as if it had never been. She opened the door and walked into the now empty room. The black sphere stood innocently on the floor exactly as it had fallen. She once again tested for magic but found none, the sphere had left no trace of its magic. She heard footstep approaching and locked the door. She bent over for moment, pressing her hand flat against. There was a flash of light and then she teleported out.

Filch saw a flash of light in his office and approach silently. He turned the lock slowly and opened the door quickly. He let out a howl of rage when he saw his office was completely empty. He was completely perplexed when he saw -

-----------------------

**Please review**

I need a beta still!

Hi, nothing is new news so please send me reviews.

Toodles

Vulpine Nox


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived **

**By**

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltounge**

Last Chapter

Filch saw a flash of light in his office and approach silently. He turned the lock slowly and opened the door quickly. He let out a howl of rage when he saw his office was completely empty. He was completely perplexed when he saw a -

This Chapter

a picture of a large black fox with nine tails seeming burned into the floor, and a hasty message was scrawled on a wall in silver paint.

**Thanks for the stuff.**

Using the distraction caused by the theft Silver went and investigated the third floor corridor and found a large three headed dog, which she became very fond of and brought it treats whenever she had the time.

The next day the castle was abuzz with the theft of Filch entire office, and who exactly Fox was. Interestingly enough anyone claiming that they where Fox found themselves with a giant black paw print of a fox was covering their entire face. Shade sighed, Silver had snuck potions into the food. Needless to say the student quickly stopped proclaiming themselves the Fox. Throughout Saturday their Head of house called various known troublemakers into question. The teachers didn't bother the first or second years because they didn't consider them knowledgeable enough to have pulled off such a stunt, even third years were a stretch. Filch himself was nearly frothing at the mouth. Everyone avoided him because he interrogated anyone he saw for hours. Several of the younger years had to go the Hospital Wing because they had a nervous breakdown under the caretaker's glare.

The return of his cabinets, empty except for all records of previous wrong, in the Great Hall during breakfast, without any clue's to who Fox was had only made him angrier. It was quite fortunate that he couldn't give out detentions, only recommend them, the amount that the Weasley twins pestered him.

–

It wasn't until the notice of that Quidditch was starting the next day (four after the day of the theft) that the students were excited about something else. Flint surprisingly invited the two first years to try out, though it was probably due to the pressure that the purist members of the Nine, the nine strongest members of the house after Elfi Lonic, were putting on him.

Neither Shade nor Silver had ever flown on brooms and the first years flying lessons were scheduled for next week. They had snuck out late at night using a couple of the schools old brooms, and found it fairly straightforward.

When they approach the field there were a fair number of students standing around, they pushed their way to the front when Flint started to talk. Which annoyed a good many students, it enraged them further that the two and only first years didn't seem to notice.

"Listen up, in Slytherin every year all of the positions are up for grabs. Even mine, not that you will be able to beat me. We will have three reserves for the chaser, and beater position. Two for the Beater, Seeker and Keeper position. Seekers are up first, use the brooms in front of you, they are better than the school's. Mount up and who ever catch the most practice snitches get the position."

It was a rather short trial, due mostly to the amount of potentials Shade tricked into running into each other, the ground, the stands and the other hard objects. The students on the ground were looking at him in disbelief. He had caught more that half of the snitches.

Flint called out, "That's enough. Chasers get up there." That trial was rather short and it oblivious winners were Flint, Bletchly, and a muggleborn fifth year named John Stephens. Then there was the Keeper trial, which Elfi Lonic won.

"Alright beaters it is your turn." Silver was the only female participating in and a couple of the boys that she was trying out with tried to knock her off her broom before Flint even released the bludgers. They were swiftly taken care of with a few swift hits of her beater bat. Flint then told them that the last two people flying would be the beaters. They result conflict, with thirteen people and fourteen bludgers, was quite short and violent. In the end there was over fifty broken bone and too many bruises to count. Flint was amazed to see that Silver didn't have a scratch on her, hell she hardly breathing hard. Even the other beater that made it, Derrick Boyle one of the beaters for last year was sporting a sprained wrist and favoring his left leg.

"Myself, Bletchly, Stephens, Lonic, Potter, Myst, Boyle are on the team. I will post the reserve players on the board in the common. Everyone who I didn't name get lost. There will be two practices a week. If anyone sees us I make sure you sleep with the firsties. Next practice will be on Monday seven in the morning. Be there on time or you're off the team. Boyle, Myst come see me."

Silver had never previously heard Boyle speak and was surprised by his whiny tone "Yes captain?" Flint paced as he looked at them and spoke.

"I think you would work better separately. I want each of you to follow only one bludger, unless you both decide to trade. Now go away I need to plan strategy."

–

Getting on the Quidditch further improved their standing in the Rule. There had been quite a few duels with the younger years, but none of them were any competition and the older years left them alone in fear of incurring the wrath of Lonic. Though the duo learned spells quickly, at least one everyday they trained with Elfi, but she was only available on the weekends for a few hours. Silver was quite a bit weaker than Shade in wizarding magic not having a talent for instrumental magic of any kind, but she was learning the wizards' runes at quite a pace. Lonic still had not come to see the Rooms, which had grown larger once again. Silver added a floor, though it was empty except for the library, which was nearly full to bursting with all the books and more were being added everyday by the copying quills and pens. As well as rooms for the sister that had yet to be sorted, separate from the main Rooms so no one would discover them. They also added four new occupants, June Moon, Daphne Greenglass, Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis, who were all tired of the rude upper years.

Shade and Silver formed an official club, backed by a Lonic's friend, the Headboy, and got permission for anyone who joined to sleep in their dorm. Officially the club was for those who excelled many subjects and wanted to be friends with those of equal ability. There were already several of these kinds of clubs so it was given little notice. And over the next several weeks it gained six more members, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, Raine, Anea, Anora, and Susan Bones. The last was quite a surprise for her fellow Hufflepuffs, to have a Hufflepuff join a club with Slytherins in it? The horror! Anea and Anora didn't count they were Mysts and Mysts do what they want. Susan herself was quiet, but very intelligent. Her aunt was a prominent judge for the ministry and the rest of her family worked in the ministry, but she didn't want to follow them. She wanted to become a Potions Mistress, and was quite upset that the Potions Master was an utter git. Therefore the club were her best option. Only the Slytherins moved into the Rooms, the others just visited them, but Silver gave them all bedrooms. Silver had to remove the unsorted sisters rooms and give them their own quarters. Cat didn't participate because she was in Griffindor.

Silver continued meeting the twins under the guise of Fox, and gave them all the prank products and help them ward a room a floor away from the Gryffindors' Common. The school was swamped with all the restolen pranks and it was dangerous to leave your common room. Silver set aside all the unknown items that she had collect and decided to work on them after school and the club had calmed down a bit.

Silver made it clear that they had to be very ahead on their studies and pushed everyone very hard. After a couple of week the next grades of those that had join Silver's club had jumped greatly, though most of them were reevaluating their decision on join the it. They readjusted their sleep schedules and now none of them got more than six hours of sleep a night. Finally after five weeks, Silver laid off. She was rather pleased with their progress, they all held a slot in the top grades slots of their year, and knew minimal occlumency, though they didn't know what it was, they just though it was a muggle technique. Forge had looked it up and was fairly proficient in it, and was now experimenting with the opposite art, because he couldn't get into the restricted section. Silver had taught the Club basic occlumency because it would improve information retention and their concentration. They had studied many subjects everyday ranging from muggle to magic. Silver told them that they would still study hard but they would have more free time to themselves and they had better not fall from the top slots or they would have another massive learning session. They took it to heart, even in flying. Shade caught the Longbottom boy with the help of Silver, and Tracey retrieved the broom from the lake, during their first flying lesson. Madam Hooch was pleased and excused Shade, Silver and Tracey from any further flying lessons.

Naturally Malfoy was enraged and the combination of being told publicly that he had flown wrong way for years and the praise of Shade and Silver, he snapped and challenged Shade to a duel. In the company of Slytherins, but public nonetheless, which was sure to earn the anger of many of Slytherin's older years. Shade agreed happily and told him he would meet him in the Slytherin common room during lunch. Silver had the Slytherin members of the Club pass the word to older Slytherins and when Malfoy arrived in the common room nearly every student was there and an area was cleared with Shade standing at one end. Obviously Malfoy hadn't believed that Shade had beaten Higgs, ignoring what Zabini told him.

"Are you ready Malfoy or would you like to catch your breath?" Shade said in an arrogant tone. Malfoy realized that he had been insulted and having no witty comeback he spat "No Potter, whenever you're ready."

Pansy Parkinson older brother, Mark, walked forward with a frown, obliviously not approving of Malfoy, "This will be a full duel everything is allowed, except for permanent maiming, and death. On the count of three you will start to duel. One, two, three." Malfoy had shot off a curse as soon as Mark said one, Shade leaned back a bit and the curse flew behind him. There was a shower of red sparks when the stunning curse hit an unseen barrier, a few feet behind him. Dimly Malfoy realized that it was to protect the spectators for stray curses.

Shade yawned and stretched his arms over his head, not even holding his wand. "Did we start already? I must of miss it I was pondering the meaning of life. Please excuse my ignorance and continue." There was a round of quiet snickers. Malfoy nearly threw a fit, how dare he ignore a Malfoy! He let off a strong, illegal, pain curse, fueled by anger and Shade drew his wand and gave it a flick. An invisible force, a mixture of Free and Wand magic, intercepted the purple light and it was driven into the shield. The shield quivered and collapsed. The second year shield holder, why a second year no one could fathom, fainted. Malfoy let off the same spell again when he saw Shade sweep aside the first one. Shade stepped to the side and the curse passed millimeters from him. Silver was standing directly in path of the curse, seemingly unaware that the shield had fallen. She mutter under her breath and closed her eyes for a moment, what many students thought was a prayer. Her eyes snapped open, shining liquid silver, when the curse was nearly upon her and an intricate black and silver rune formed in front of her. When the curse hit it a loud gonging sound was heard, the rune glowed brighter and absorbed the curse. Malfoy took no notice and the rest of the students were looking slightly surprised, runes weren't normally used for anything but enchanting, they tended to be to slow to cast in a fight and took too much concentration.

She looked at the second year then at the older students and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't there supposed a competent shield holder at all times?" There was a scramble for wands when a few more curses flew towards the students. Another volley came towards the second year that had fainted and silver tentacles shot out from the rune and intercepted the curses, once again making a loud gonging sound.

Shade had only uses a convex shield so far and all of Malfoy curses were sliding off it. His curses were weakened ten minutes into the duel and when one totally dissipated on the shield, Shade let the it drop and flicked his wand in Malfoy's direction. The same invisible force that had broken the shield was now rushing towards the blonde, he feverishly shot off curse after curse, but they were just deflected of the spell. It hit Malfoy, raised him up off the ground, and slammed him into the shield, which had just been erected. He fell to the ground, face first promptly lost consciousness. After a moment his goons shuffled forward, picked him up and left the common room with the rest of his group. The student departed in a flood to get back to classes on time. After his brutal defeat, Malfoy bothered Shade less and left him alone for the most part.

–

Halloween was fast approaching and the school seemed to slow down, and become calmed. Though most likely that was because Forge had laid off on the pranks somewhat, now trying to figure out how to make them. Silver had finished her computer project and made a runic computer. It was about the size of a marble and made of quartz. She had gotten powdered quartz dust and layered it and remade the gem, and in doing so creating numerous levels of miniaturized runes. It ran on surrounding magic and was controlled mentally, sending and receiving signals to and from the brain. Silver wore it on a chain around her neck surrounded in a delicate cage made of thin silver wire. It wasn't her best work but it would be sufficient for sorting the books she was copying, until she made a better one.

Shade too had been busy, he found wizarding magic entirely fascinating and was mastering as many spells as he could on his own. The lessons with Elfi Lonic expanded into the theory behind the magic, occlumency (you could only go so far without someone who knew what there were doing), wizarding law, culture and etiquette. He had also visited Hagrid and managed to weasel out of him that someone named Nicholas Flamel was involved with the grubby little package. He kept an eye out for the name when he was studying.

–

Much to the students chagrin there were still lesson on Halloween day, Silver and Shade were sitting in Charms, relearning how to float a feather. Flitwick was going on about a wizard, buffalos, and mispronunciation of spells. None of the students were having much luck besides their study group and they had covered it ages ago. Weasley was waving his arms wildly and only pointing in the general direction of the feather. Granger, his partner, looked ready to explode. She twitched her hand slightly when he bellowed "Wingardium Leviosa," the feather exploded knocking Weasley off his chair. Silver and Shade perked up, '_that was Weave magic.' _Titters broke out and Granger said "Really! You're not even saying it right. It's wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa, the gar supposed to be long."

"You do it if you are so clever." She promptly did it and the Weasley turned red. He was in a bad mood the rest of the class.

When the students were leaving the class Weasley said in a loud voice "It no wonder no one can stand her. She is a nightmare honestly." Shortly after he was hit with an elbow in the back, knocked to the ground and trampled on by Cat. Who was hurrying after Hermione. Shade had never approached her about joining the Club, which was invitation only, believing that she was to authority centered. Maybe after a while Cat could convince her he mused. He had gathered those who were mistrusting of the government and other authority figures. But now, she had shown what he though to be Weave magic, this made thing more complicated.

–

Shade wandered into the Great Hall for the feast pondering Hermione Granger, only half paying attention to his surroundings. He remained this was until Silver jabbed him in the side. _Quirrell just came running in, looking terrified_ she paused for a moment nostrils flaring as he passed by, _He certainly doesn't smell it._ Wrinkling her nose _He smells foul, like he visited someone who hasn't taken a bath in years. 'Hn.' Is that all you are going to say? Ooo look he is going to speak._

"Trolls---in the dungeon---though you ought to know." He fell onto his face in a dead faint, in front of the teachers' table. There was silence for a moment and then the hall burst into screams.

Dumbledore had to let off several conjured firecrackers before he could bring silence.

------------

AN

Please review, I need reviews! You can ask questions too! Just let me know people are reading this.

Hello all, eh all my ANs so far have been messed up. Please forgive me I was in a hurry most of the time. And my disclaimer is in my profile. I will start responding to all reviews from now on. I still am in need of a beta seriously people just send me a note that you want to, hopefully someone will want to, you get to read the chapter before the rest of the people.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I got behind in school, evil algebra 2, had evil cough thingy, and my mom's back is hurt, anyways I will be updating more frequently and I will NOT abandon my story without telling people, I have way to much planned out to abandon it. There are several mistakes throughout the last few chapters that I have yet to fix, but will soon. One glaring one is the number of bedrooms in the Rooms and the number is in fact the smaller of the two, eh I can't remember the exact number at this moment.

I am listing everyone I want to thank for reading my story, I think I'm allowed cause it isn't really a review response,

hikarisailorcat, mjk306, ivan the terrable, Malaika Pyralis, K McNeely, xyvortex, Heather, the four C2s (I'm not sure who put me on them), Axision, Furie, Gryffindor erbe, hyp, Serena24, Darkgryffin, Peyotebird, yokiyen, Bryn's Lady, cirecris, knightblazer85, nostaw, Thanach and Wtarrtl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

**by **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltouge**

Last Chapter

"Trolls---in the dungeon---though you ought to know." He fell onto his face in a dead faint, in front of the teachers' table. There was silence for a moment and then the hall burst into screams. Dumbledore had to let off several conjured firecrackers before he could bring silence.

This Chapter

"Prefect lead you Houses back to their Dormitories immediately."

The Slytherins pack together tightly, the younger years on the inside. As soon they were out of sight from the other houses Elfi told them to halt and barked out orders

"Seventh years stay with the main group, Sixth years who know the disillusionment charm pair up and use it to scout ahead, if you see a troll come back and report it. Fifth years that know offensive and defensive spells line up behind the seventh years. I want the first year in the center with the older years around them. Myst, can you cast a invisibility rune?" At Silver nod she continued, "Good cast it on yourself and Potter and scout ahead."

It was unsaid that the troll might be after Harry Potter, in which case it would come after the large group endangering them. "Go to your tasks now." Everyone quickly departed and the Duo, once everyone was gone, sniffed out the way the Quirrell had come from. Before they had gotten near the dungeons they smelt two of the trolls trails. Shade took the one going down, Silver the one going up.

–

Silver crept along the passage, hearing shouting she rushed into what she noted was a girls' bathroom. Neville Longbottom was slumped against one wall, half of his chest crushed hovering near death watching as his friends tried to fight the troll. Hermione Granger was leaning against a wall, eyes unfocused, most likely due to giant goose egg on the side of her head, but watching nonetheless. Cat was in the middle of the room, favoring one leg, hand dripping in troll's blood. The troll itself was also injured though less than the others, it had lost an eye and a long set of scratches along it arms were the extent of its injuries. Hermione let go of another weave, it rapped around Neville trying to heal him, it collapsed and she gasped at losing it. The troll swung its club and Cat didn't move fast enough, it slammed her into a stall she stopped moving after a moment and Silver felt her start to die. She unleashed her necromancy powers and healed both Cat and Longbottom to the extent that they could live unaided for another few hours without help. Silver growled startling the troll, which turned around. Her robes ripped and in an instant there was a horse sized Kitsune standing in her place. It leaped forward, slammed the troll into the wall and leaped back. The troll roared in fury and swung a sink at her, having lost its club. She ducked under it and slashed a razor sharp claw at the troll's swinging arm, nearly cutting it off. The troll howled and Silver hit it at and odd angle, there was an audible snap and the troll fell lifelessly to the floor. Silver cloaked herself in illusion when she changed back. She could feel Dumbledore magic approaching, it was currently about four floors away.

"Sear correct?" Silver barked at Hermione, who nodded dazedly. "Come over here." She grabbed, her ruined robes, Neville, Sear and Cat, snapped her fingers, touched a splatter of blood on the wall and teleported out.

_Terra, Jade, Onyx meet me in the lab now! Forge I need a favor, meet me in the classroom below your common now!_

Silver reappeared in the lab and there were the three girls. They rushed to help their sister and placed her on a table, then Neville. Silver touched the bump on Hermione's head and it shrank away to nothing, she blinked and looked at Silver.

"You're from the Isles? I don't recognize you. Is it wise to become friend with Harry Potter?" Silver smiled and change into her favorite form, the one everyone on the isles knew her as. She was one of the many minor masters of Necromancy and because of that many people recognized her.

Hermione gasped, "Lady Silverfox please forgive me. I-" Silver held up a hand.

"It's quite alright Sear, you didn't know. Are you feeling all right otherwise? We must hurry I don't want Dumbledore to know what happened."

"What about Neville and Cat? And how did you find out that I was from the Isles, milady?"

"They will be fine, I'll heal them here and in the mean time Jade and Onyx will take their place. I need you to be reclusive until they are healed all right? We can't have anyone finding out what happened." She snapped her fingers and two of the girls transformed into exact look-alikes. Sear was impressed, it was no small feat to create such a good illusion without even looking.

"Are you ready?" Sear nodded. Silver hissed at the lookalikes _Are you to comfortable doing this? 'Yes'_ both the Cat double and Longbottom double hissed. Sear nearly jumped, she had known that Silverfox was a reptile speaker but hadn't thought that that gift was so common that two of her apprentices would have it. Sear stepped forward as Silver transformed into a fox.

"Why take that form Lady?" she asked as she realized who Fox was.

_My friends in Griffins Tower don't know who I am. Grab onto a tail everyone._ Teleporting was a funny thing, there was no sense of motion you were just in one place one second another the next instant. Forge didn't even jump when Fox appeared beside him, but was quite surprised when he saw the resident bookworm, geek, and Griffindor Myst. He had been quite worried when Fox mentally yelled at him to come down to the classroom when the troll was out. Luckily the call had come before he had entered the common room and was able to slip away.

"Questionable company Granger, this might just go on your permanent record." Forge quipped, speaking in stereo.

"Shut up you twit. You don't have enough wit for one body let alone two, so stop trying to make jokes, they come out rather half assed." Silver let out a bark of laughter and the doubles snickered. Forge was looking at the supposed bookworm of Gryffindor in astonishment.

_As amusing as this is you all need to get to back to Lions Tower._

Silver disappeared as soon as she finished thinking. There was a scramble for the door and the twins were able to sneak in the common with the others without being seen.

–

Shade felt Silver break her magical dams and winced, that would hurt tomorrow. Shade followed the troll's scent until it met with that of the Slytherins. He transformed into a huge animal slightly larger than that of the kitsune. Flashes of light in the hall showed that someone was fending off a troll.

–

Elfi was cursing the inadequacy of the remain of the Slytherin party, she had sent most everyone down a different path to the dorms, thinking that they would be less likely to meet the troll. She was wrong, the troll had appeared from the shadows and the younger years scattered like mice. The older years had held their ground until she had told them to find the young students, after all there were still an unknown number of trolls about. She and fifth, seventh year stayed to distract the troll. Three of the seventh years had fallen to the club and when the club was about to hit a fourth a huge black blur knock it to the ground. The two creatures slid along the floor for several yards, growling and snapping. The black creature leapt off the troll, which had stopped moving. Elfi looked closer and realized that the thing throat had been ripped open. She stared in morbid fascination as the black blood pooled on the floor, shining in the flickering firelight from the torches. She gave a start as the black creature walked forward into the light, it was a Dire Wolf. She raised her wand when it continued past the troll it looked into her eyes and wagged its tail slightly. The dark green eyes captivated her, she didn't notice when she lowered her wand or when the wolf was close enough to touch. She was only woken from her daze when the creature walked past her and sniffed the injured students.

"Hey don't do that." One of the seventh years shouted when the wolf sniffed his fellow. The wolf bared his teeth and grabbed a hold of the unconscious student's robe and started dragging him down the hall, walking slightly bowlegged. The seventh year was about to yell again when Elfi shot a silencing spell at him.

"Shut up," she snarled. "The wolf is obviously taking him somewhere, not eating him and we couldn't stop it if we tried. Get the others and follow it." The students cautiously followed the wolf to a familiar place, the potions classroom. The silenced student tried to speak forgetting that he was silenced. Elfi shot him a threatening look.

"Thank you wolf, we are in your debt." The wolf gave a toothy smile and howled. Very loudly. The student covered ears wincing, the wolf stopped howling, licked Elfi and bounded of up the nearest staircase.

Shade turned back to human as soon as he was out of sight cast a cleaning charm and started collecting students. Silver joined him after a time, as soon as they had gathered as many students as they could the headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. Where they would meet with a very perplexed Snape quite soon.

–

"Prefects lead the Houses back to their Dormitories immediately." There was a furry of activity at his words.

"Shall we split up and look for the troll Albus?" He nodded gravely and the teacher left the Hall before all the students had. 'How the devil did trolls get in? None of the wards were breached.' Albus thought to himself. He headed down towards the dungeons and after several minutes of fruitless searching felt a huge amount of power being wielded floors above him. He curse mentally and hurried up a staircase. Serverus and Minerva met him on the way to the source of the power. It had disappeared just moment before they entered a girls' bathroom. Dumbledore withdrew his wand from his robes mimicked by the two professors, he flicked his wand and the door opened to reveal the damage.

McGonagall gasped when she saw the troll "By Merlin, Albus what happened?" Dumbledore had a look of grim determination on his face as he bent over to inspect the troll.

"It appears to have been attacked by a large animal, the odd thing is that all the blood, even the troll's blood has been burned up, leaving no trace of it. I have never seen this before. Serverus, have you even heard of a potion that causes this?" Dumbledore said as he walked around the room observing the rest of the damage. His question was one more of Serverus's past experience with the Dark, than one of his potions knowledge.

Albus frowned, his brows coming together after a moment and gasped when he turned around.

**Hello slowpokes, **

**Sorry about the damage. It is quite hard to avoid when there is a troll involved**. **You really need better security. **

**See you soon. **

**Fox**

The message was burned into the wall behind the Professors above it was another black kitsune fox.

"Albus who could this Fox person be? We've already checked the students for animagus forms and we know that none of their possible forms are Kitsunes." Snape's eye questioned, black eyes somber.

"I am unsure Seve-"he was interrupted by a ghostly howl echoing through the halls. McGonagall and Snape exchanged looks of worried interest.

"It seems," Dumbledore spoke with grim humor, "We are being called. Come we must hurry." The professors hurried quickly through the empty hall going into the dungeons, toward the source of the howl. McGonagall nearly shot off a spell when the potions classroom door cracked open.

"Professors! Headmaster, there are injured students in here, we are healing them the best we can but we don't know that much about healing. Come help us, please. The wolf already took care of one of the trolls." The adults stared at her in shock, there were two black canine ear perched atop her head, one turned back into the lab, apparently listening to the progress inside

"Ms. Lonic care to explain the wolf ears on your head? What do you mean Wolf took care of the troll?" Snape snapped because was very annoyed that the head of Gryffindor had seen one of his students out of character. The professors walked into the lab and McGonagall started healing the injured students.

"A huge wolf came and killed the troll," she pointed in the general direction of the attack. "Then it licked me and now I have wolf ears. I haven't been able to remove them." A flicker of amusement in McGonagall's eyes shown for a moment, she flicked her wand is a complicated motion and the student's ear glowed but stayed the same. Her ears drooped but the rest of her face was of calm indifference, "It didn't work did it?" McGonagall frowned and jabbed her wand in the direction of the ears. The loud yelp from Lonic was enough to draw Dumbledore's attention from the now healing students.

"Ms. Lonic would you be so kind as to lead us to the sight of the troll's demise? The rest of you stay here and watch the injured. The ears look quite are quite stylish." Dumbledore held the door open for the others and motioned with his hand.

"Can you remove them?" She asked her ears perking up at the question.

"Most probably but there are other matters at hand, and as the Professor McGonagall has show it is a complicated spell."

She sighed, "Follow me." And led them to the troll's corpse. "Will that be all professors?"

"Yes thank you Ms. Lonic."

–

Once she was out of their sight she leaned against a wall and sighed loudly, she hated acting so childish around the teachers. "Hello, nice ears," she whirled and shot off a curse.

No one made fun of her without being seriously reprimanded. Shade and Silver stepped in opposite direction and two of the students behind them, some second years, collapsed.

"Potter I'm am not in the mood for your antics, how many student do you have?" She snapped while casting the counter curse on the unfortunate second years.

"Most all the second years and a few from third. We are heading back, would you like to accompany us?" Miranda nodded and motioned for them to follow. The halls were eerily silent and all the students had their wands out, but there was no trouble on their was to their commonroom. The door slid quietly open and the chatter of voices inside died momentarily only start up again when they students saw that it wasn't a teacher. The students were spread around in the common room all chair, sofas, and couches aimed toward the center of the room, where the Nine were gather in discussion.

"How many are missing?" Elfi questioned when she sat down next to a fire in a cushy armchair facing the Nine.

"At this moment, thirty-one, we have some of the older years looking for them." Mark Parkinson said, her biggest opponent in the Nine, and leader of the Purists in the House sounded disheartened, he wasn't even sneering at her. She heard the door slid open and Professor Snape walk in.

"Everyone will be sleeping here tonight and get the rest of the house here, the trolls have been taken care of. Any injured report to the hospital wing. Sleep lightly." With that the Head of Slytherin house stormed out no doubt to discover the culprit behind tonight attack. Few noticed him limping.

"Your heard our head, everyone above fifth year go look for the rest of our house." Lonic snapped. There was a scurry of activity as almost half of the Slytherins present departed in search of their fellows. The fourth year made the remaining students go to bed. Once settled in bed Silver and Shade spoke mentally.

_Did you see him limping Shade? _

_Of course, he was bleeding rather badly. _

_Its my guess that he met the dog attacked him. _

_What dog? _

_I didn't tell you about the three-headed dog? _

_No. _

_Eh, must of slipped my mind, its guarding the package, or what I think is the package, on the third floor corridor. _

_Hn, have you come across the name Nicholas Flamel during your copying? _

_No but I can check my computer. _Silver grasped her necklace and gave it a mental prod. Her little runic computer was just up to the task of storing all the books in the Hogwarts's Library that she had copied. She had made a few changes to her Copying Quills/Pens, now they were linked to a small rock sphere. It absorbed ambient magic and used it to float. It scanned the words of any book by floating it out into the open and turning the pages. She developed it because she found that it was impractical to check out all the books in the library and Madame Pince was becoming suspicious. All her quills worked like mad after curfew and were the spheres were programmed to hide if they sensed anyone. At their current pace the Quill had copied over a tenth of the Library books in two months. All of which were stored in Silver's primitive computer, which was only able to store information. Which she now accessed with a simple thought.

_Nicholas Flamel, widely known as the man who rediscovered the Philosopher's Stone and alchemist partner with Albus Dumbledore. That would explain Quirrel's possession. _

_He's possessed? _

_From what I can sense, it's very well hidden. _

_It's possible that it's Voldemort. But that is a very foolish move with Dumbledore here. _

_Yes indeed, but we must ask why whoever it is willing to risk so much._

–

The week after the troll incident all the Slytherins were on edge. This resulted it several interesting curses being used on the younger students stupid enough to sneak up on them.

Jade and Onyx were easily pulling off the impersonation of Cat and Neville. Cat healed completely after three days and had gone back to Gryffindor. Neville was healing nicely, and was just stirring, ten days after the troll incident. He moaned and opened his eyes. There was a bleary shape above him he blinked.

A.N.

Hello all, what do you think is going to happen with Neville? I don't think what I have planned has ever been done. Please review, I got three reviews for the last chapter and I can't even thank one them properly cause it wasn't signed. I know that many people are following the story and if you are please, please review!

I still am in need of a beta, seriously people just send me a note that you want to, hopefully someone will want to, you get to read the chapter before the rest of the peoples.

Could someone recommend some good stories? I'll gladly read any reviewers work and also review it from now on.

thank you Hikarisailorcat, good morning starshine the earth says hello- Debbs, Heather, Hollyowl, Nickcartersloverboy, Ranko66, cirecris, dreadnoughtdeathstalker, Fate Dagger, kylynn, I know I've missed someone but I don't want to delay putting out this chapter any longer.

Toodles

Vulpine Nox


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived **

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltouge**

Last Chapter

Jade and Onyx were easily pulling off the impersonation of Cat and Neville. Cat healed completely after three days and had gone back to Gryffindor the previous day. Neville was healing nicely, and was just stirring, ten days after the troll incident. He moaned and opened his eyes. There was a bleary shape above him he blinked.

This Chapter

"How are you feeling Longbottom?"

Unearthly silver eyes were looking down him, "Alright. What happened to the troll?"

"I saved you." He vividly remembered Myst turning into a giant fox and killing the troll as he had sat on the floor in the ruined bathroom, his life leaving him. He had only asked her to be sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh." He sat up and looked around. He was in a large bedroom, lying on twin canopy bed with a dark red comforter and hangings. A huge picture of a valley with snow capped mountains hung on the wall opposite of the bed and a door to the right of that. An old fashioned wardrobe made of mahogany sat on the left side of the room with a large desk

"You do realizing what this means?" The Slytherin girl question.

"You can't mean to bind me with a life debt! I'm only eleven!" Neville retorted after a moment of shocked silence.

"Is that all you know about life debts? You would of died, and I saved you, that means that you have no choice, unless you care to lose you magic and your name?" She said harshly.

"You would strip me of my magic, my name? Even you can't be that cruel."

"Fool," she hissed, "I would not do such an act. Your very magic would do it, your family magic. I am simply giving you the option to keep both. You would be bound to serve me, bound to obey, but I would not be harsh without reason. You could be a great wizard Longbottom, don't throw away your potential."

"You would not make me do thing I don't want to would you?"

"You will do as I wish. You do not seem to understand Longbottom, what will happen if you don't. You would be thrown into the muggle world knutless. Shunned by all the witches and wizards alike, it would be the end to the House of Longbottom. It would be remembered as a honorless House. The ministry would seize your family's possessions. How would your grandmother live without any money and a shameful House's name to bear? How would you parents survive? The would be thrown out onto the street. Do you see Longbottom? I am giving you a chance to save your grandmother, your parents. If I was cruel, truly cruel, I would turn you away, let all of this happen without acting." Silver said all of this in a harsh voice.

"I apologize," Neville hung his head realizing that he had been mistaken, she was being kind in offering him this, "what do I have to do to be bound?"

"Simply say, I recognize my life is completely owed to the House of Myst and I wish to repay that debt, you can add something if you like." She said in a gentle tone.

"I recognize my life is completely owed to the House of Myst and I promise to try to repay that debt and I shall do all in my power to serve the House of Myst." He said this in a choked voice realizing that he was selling his freedom to save his family. Cursing the ancestors of wizards and witches for creating this ancient practice. After he had finished speaking he felt his magic spread out into his body filling him with such power he had never felt before. It seemed to snake around him and then it started to squeeze, he gave into it completely, knowing that it was binding him to his promise. After a moment it lessened and he opened his eyes not realizing that he had closed them, Myst stood up,

"I, Anastacia Myst, accept his words and welcome him into the Mysts' service." The pressure came back full force and then once again lessened until it was a slight pressure in his mind.

"It is good that you were willing otherwise it would of been more, stressful." Silver stated after she too felt a slight pressure on her mind. She had become much more, aware of Neville, she felt his hunger and an extreme amount of emotions whirling through his mind. She opened the link further and could catch the general gist of his thoughts.

"What would you have me do, Master?" Neville felt his mouth twist distastefully at the new title, he hadn't intended to say it.

Silver's lips twitched in amusement, "There is no need for that currently, just call me Myst in public and Ana in private. But do not forget that you serve my House and my family. There will be several rules, firstly no one is to know of your debt, service to my House and binding or anything that you have learn in doing so. Sec-"

"But wha-" Neville felt as if someone had slapped him across the face quite hard. He hissed in pain as he reeled back, covering his face with left arm and drawing his wand with his right. He felt another, much harder, hit on his right arm and cried out and dropping his father's wand. It felt as if he had broken it again.

"You never interrupt when I am speaking and you _never_ draw a wand on any of the Myst without explicit permission." She said all of this quietly and in a voice cold with anger. "You are allowed to ask questions when I am done speaking. As for you question, I had someone stand in for you and your housemates are none the wiser. We have a link Neville, I can sense your questions. I didn't leave a mark on you if you are wondering, the link lets me discipline you. Your may ask questions now."

"Why didn't you just read my mind and why did you hit me so hard?" Neville recover quickly the pain fading to a dull ache in his arm and completely in his face. He snatched up his father's wand

"Pain will encourage you to drop your, Gryffindor habits and as well as other bad ones. I didn't read your mind because I didn't care to." She nodded to Neville after she had finished speaking, giving him permission to speak.

"Is that all you wish of me Ana?" He asked, miffed at the fact she insulted Gryffindor.

"No, you are horribly weak and therefore a liability. I want you to become stronger. Hermione Granger is very smart and will probably help you, as will my sister Cat. You will come down here once a week and train with me." He sagged when she said he was weak. He knew it was true, but it was a slap in the face to hear it said by another. "From now on this is your room, you may come here whenever you wish and you may do with it what you wish. You will still sleep in Gryffindor though."

"Yes Ana."

"You may go, Cat will escort you out."

Neville got off the bed he was lying on and opened the door, glancing back at where Ana sat, and did a double take. She wasn't there.

"Hi Nev, how you doing?" He jumped, Cat stood behind him.

"Hi Cat, is it the same thing with you to?" He asked half heartedly not daring to hope that she would still be his friend.

"Of course not silly, you're my friend." Cat smiled sadly at him, she didn't approve of her sister's actions.

"Why don't you owe a debt or Hermione?"

"Life debts are nullified if you save a family member and Hermione is a muggleborn. She will take the oath that our wizarding ancestors took, after she graduates from magical training, anything before that isn't counted, and she wouldn't of died for sure. Come on, I'll show you how to get out and in." Cat said. Neville was starting to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

–

"Get up Neville, now." Silver stated calmly.

He hated his training with Ana and was coming to dislike her strongly. This after just five 'lessons' and a month and a half. She made him run until he dropped, then she made him practice spells. He didn't know why she bothered, she was right he was weak. But he did learn a few spells, a mild choking curse, a blunt force curse, and a fire curse. He learn how to successfully preform wingardium leviosa and a color changing charm. But he was to weak to use them very successfully, his choking curse only lasted for a few seconds, his blunt force curse felt like a mild punch(Ana had made it reflect back and hit him), his fire curse was just enough to singe hair, he couldn't float anything larger than a schoolbook and he could only turn things green. He learn spells, albeit not very well, but he learn none the less and still Ana maintained that he was as weak as when he started. Good aim was his only skill, he could hit most anything within a twenty foot radius.

"Up, Longbottom." Ana stated again, no change in tone but he could feel annoyance through the bond. He slowly sat up, wincing at where his own curse had once again bruised him. He had been knocked down when Ana had unexpectedly reflected his own curse back at him once again, aimed at his shin.

"You may go now Neville, and you may go home for the Solstice." He bowed quickly and left, his mind on whether or not his grandmother's owl was in the owlery.

–

Before long, winter solstice was approaching and most of the students, including Neville, were packing up to go home for the holidays. Snape came in and posted a notice on the Slytherin message board for the students that would be spending Winter Solstice at Hogwarts. Malfoy quickly erased his name from the list when he realized that both Shade and Silver were staying at Hogwarts as well as all of the known sisters.

The night of Winter Solstice gifts were exchanged at midnight. Shade's snake had returned badly wounded and was telling him of the that had attacked him. Silver hadn't seen warm stones, her snakes, since her arrival at the school and feared the worst. Blackberry along with the other cat were happily playing around the presents. Silver hadn't seen much of Blackberry mostly because she was being taken care of by the only older cat that hadn't gone off to explore the forest. Berry had begun to learn telepathy and could get her general point across, food, sleep, scared, hurt etc., as well as pictures to express herself and was now old enough to start accompanying Silver everywhere.

Silver gave all of the girls their own 'Vampyri' book with their bloodlines and a promise for future training in fighting with and without magic. She and Shade hadn't yet started training them because they had been so busy. Silver gave Shade a copy of the simple runic computer, with all of the current books she had copied. Shade gave the sisters several books on instrumental magic (non-wizarding magic but still utilizing physical foci) and Silver a book on runes. The sisters for the most part gave hand made things and a blank piece of parchment to Shade.

"This is one of the things you repossessed from Filch," said Ala said to Ana.

"We figured out how to get it to work though," said Jade.

"It will be very handy for us," said Ivy.

"Just say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'," continued Roses in stereo.

The blank parchment was quickly spiderwebbed with lines across the it and it soon developed into a map.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present the Marauder's Map. Large spidery writing scrawled across the previously blank parchment. Various dots were moving all labeled with the names of teachers and students in the school.

Hello all, I am quite glad to have come by new owners.

"Are you the Map?" Shade questioned quite curious.

Right you are. Our makers each put a bit of their personality in us.

"So you are an A.I.?"

What is an A.I.?

"Artificial Intelligence, it is a muggle term. Do you have emotions? What level of intelligence are you? Who created you?"

Yes I have emotions, though they are minimal, about a seventh year and I already told you that. What are your names? Its odd, I can only vaguely tell where we are and I can't tell who any of you are.

"Ana, Raine, Iris, Ivy, Rose, Lily, Cat, Jade, Onyx, Terra, Ala, Astra, Anea, Anora Myst and Harry Potter."

Harry Potter? As in James's Potter son? Who did he marry?

"He married Lily Evans, did you know them?"

He was one of my makers, Prongs. It is nice to know he is doing well. I assume I was confiscate around the beginning of the makers sixth year. I haven't had anyone to talk to for years, it gets boring.

"Map," Shade said tentatively, "James and Lily Potter were murdered on my first Halloween, I was three months old."

Oh dear, I am very sorry Harry, I assume that it was Voldemort? If I may ask how did you live?

"No one knows map, but now I am famous for something I did as a child still in my nappies. It's very annoying."

Hm. Where did you go to live?

"Dumbledore sent him to the Dursleys." Silver said unhappily.

As in Lily's relative's, the ones who despise all things magical? What do you know of Sirius Black, Remus Lupine and Peter Pettigrew? One of them should of stepped to help take care of you Harry.

"I have never heard from or of any of them. It would be my guess that they too perished. Please call me Shade." Shade said calmly.

Oh, put a drop of blood on the parchment and no one else except your close family will be able to use the me. How did you come by me?

"Eh, I kind of took everything from Filch's office. But I returned all of his records, after copying them of course."

Oh that is too funny, I bet he was really angry. So what house are you in?

"Slytherin of course, at least Silver and I are. The sisters are in all the houses." Shade replied while he and Silver put a drop of blood on the parchment.

Prong's son in Slytherin? Map asked as the blood was absorbed. Were you aware that you and Ana are related more than a bit closer than cousins?

"Will you promise not to betray our secrets?"

We already can't, the blood bound us not to. So we take it that you are aware that you are nearly blood siblings.

"We are, and Shade lived with me for nearly the past ten years. Lily Potter nee Evans was adopted into a muggle family to ensure the continuation of the Myst line, even if it would be passive through a son if she had one. Our family was in great danger at the time, we were having a feud with a minor vampire clan that had sprung up on one of our properties and tried to take it over. We killed them all eventually and lost my Grandfather. Lilith was already adopted and had been for three years, my Grandmother felt that it would be cruel to take her back so she left her where she was and when she was adopted we had lost all track of her, and we didn't go looking because one of our enemies might be watching. My Grandmother already had three other children to raise. My father, Hadrian, was her firstborn son and the line went temporarily dormant with his birth. My uncle Raven was born next then my Aunt Ebony, Aunt Lilith was born just before the start of the conflict and was unknown to the vampires. My Grandmother and Aunt were killed thirteen year after that. Leaving my father at 18 and my Uncle at 17. My father was killed after that along with my mother just before Voldemort fell. My Uncle finally figured out who his sister was when the Prophet printed a picture of her in a special edition paper following Shade's survival. I was almost two at the time and Shade was a year and three months, Uncle Raven plucked him off the front porch just after Dumbledore left, before Petunia Dursley even knew her nephew was there. Dumbledore still thinks that he lives there I think. It might be difficult to continue tricking him, its only our first year."

That is quite a story, I would love to hear more about you all, but it is getting quite late and so it is time for first years to go to bed. Goodnight. With that the ink faded from the Map until it was once again just a blank parchment. Silver concentrated for a moment, eyes shining molten, a delicate purple rune appeared over the Map and faded from physical view, if one could see magic they would see the same delicate rune with 'strings' of magic wound around the Map tightly. Silver had to be sure that no one would learn of what they had told the Map tonight and as long as that rune held no one would.

All in all everyone was very pleased with their presents. There was only one present that was a real surprise, an invisibility cloak for Shade. There was a short note with it, that didn't tell who it was from, which smelled of lemons. Silver made a mental note to ward the Rooms against house elves.

–

Shade was exploring the castle with his new cloak the next night and felt a strange energy emanating from a room near the library. Curious, he entered the room and found a large mirror with an inscription that translated to:

I SHOW NOT YOUR FACE BUT YOUR HEARTS DESIRE.

More curious he examined it closely and whirled around to find no one standing behind him. Confused he peered back into the mirror. He was standing in the center, Silver and the rest of the sister were standing behind him smiling. But standing next to them was his Uncle Raven and what he assumed to be his parents, all smiling. It tore at Shade's heart but he quashed that feeling down. He continued to look at the mirror and projected a mental message to it unknowingly. The mirror darken until he saw only himself reflected.

His reflection smirked at him and spoke, "Very good Harry Potter, few have had the will to resist my power and most of those who do don't have the wish to."

Shade tilted his head to the side slightly, "You're the mirror?"

His reflection nodded, "Yes."

"What is your goal?"

"To continue existing." Shade knew enchanted objects could be very tricky.

"That's nice, what do you know about the stone?"

"Dumbledore is having several teachers cast protections around it. They are easy enough to pass, you should go now Dumbledore is approaching, you've triggered his alarms. You will see me again."

Shaded nodded and took out the Map and activated it. He navigated the hall and avoided everyone, pondering what Dumbledore had protecting the stone. Dumbledore in turn was pondering the mystery visitor to the mirror.

–

Students soon returned to the school, bringing with them their stories of the holiday.

Hagrid invited them to come down and have a cup of tea the first day back from holidays. When Shade and Silver arrive at 9:00 Hagrid wasn't there. Because they had nothing better to do they waited for an hour. When they were half way to the castle they same Hagrid staggering drunkenly towards his hut. They followed and knocked on his door.

"Ello? 'hic' Ooo 'ere," he opened the door unsteadily, there was a low fire in the grate with a large cauldron sitting atop it.

"It's us Hagrid, remember? You invited us over for tea. We were worried about you when you didn't show up, so we waited for a while and saw you come in." Silver replied sweetly.

"Oh well I sepose ye can visit for a while if ye want," Hagrid said opening the door and sitting down heavily on one of the huge chairs. Shade jabbed his wand at the fire which suddenly burned brighter. He swished and flicked his wand at the battered up old iron teapot which floated over to the fire. After a few moments it started whistling and Silver poured Hagrid a cup of tea and set it in front of him and he gulped it down.

"So what were you doing in Hogsmeade?" asked Shade slyly, after Hagrid was done with his tea.

"I was just having a drink at the Hog's Head. Eh ges what, I won a 'hic' 'ragon's egg, in a card game." Hagrid slurred happily.

"Really Hagrid, I don't think their allowed, I hear their awfully dangerous." Shade said.

"'Hic' 'e told me they were dangerous but I told 'im after a three 'eaded dog it'd be no problem. I told 'im ye jes gotta figure out what the like, Fluffy likes a wee bit o' music after that e's out like a light. I'm feeling awful sleepy." He stated standing up and walking over to his bed. "You lot can show yerse-" He fell onto his bed and started snoring. Silver stood up, opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Shade.

_Coming?_

'_Silver?' _

_A sleeping drought, with a babbling potion and mild truth serum. Mixing the three make the sleeping drought more powerful, but with a delayed reaction, he'll sleep deeply for ten hours. You could of asked him anything and have him answer truthfully for the five minutes that it takes for the drought to kick in. Susan is quite smart when it comes to potions, she will be an excellent Potions Mistress._

Shade fell in step behind Silver, walking back up to the castle.

'_What if I hadn't asked him something important?'_

_I would have._

'_Silver'_

_Yes?_

'_I have to love you, Lady sneakyness._

_I love you to dear brother._

'_What are we going to do about the dragon?'_

_You mentioned that one of Weasley's brothers was a dragon tamer?_

'_Yes it was one of the only non-quidditch related things Ron said. Why, I doubt that Weasley will be willing to help us.'_

_That is true but we could get him in Hagrid's debt, then with his Gryffindor Honor he would definitively help._

'_That would work, what do you have in mind.' _Silver explained her plan as they entered the Rooms.

– – –

A.N. Hello people, how are you doing? What did you think of this chapter? My favorite part to write was between Silver and Neville. Did you think the conversation sounded somewhat realistic? How many of you though Neville would be turned into a vampyre? Sorry to burst your bubbles but no one will be turned into a vampire for at least few years and even then there will be only one, who isn't exactly turned, or woke. Did I get Hagrid's accent rightish?

Thank you Persephone of Peridot for reviewing which got me out of my writing funk('shivers' bad word). Thank you Hikurasailorcat for reviewing pre-funk and thank you to other people for putting me on alerts and favorites and C2s.

I thought that Solstice sounded more realistic that Christmas. Solstice is much older, and was there first and J.K.'s Wizards don't strike me as the religious type, cept for worshiping Dumbles for the most part. In this story he isn't evil, just misguided.

Eh what else? Hm, ooh I need help!(what else is new?) I am trying to write a scene with Neville and I want someone to read it to tell me what they think, it isn't going well so far. Still need beta.

Ooo guess what else, passed my high school exit exam! (Squeals!) Two years early! (squeals again) In math 378 out of 450 and in English 400 out of 450, you need a minimum score of 350. Ehem, I don't think that I will leave high school just yet though. Mummy dearest think I'm not responsible enough to leave yet and I'm very inclined to agree, too troublesome to be responsible. Anywayze I looking for possible future careers, something in computers or science or something. Suggestions? Anyone know what electron microscopy is, besides extremely difficult to pronounce? A neighbor told me about it and it sound interesting. Fear not peoples I will continue to dabble in my writing.

Don't forget to review!

Toodles


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived **

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing, review!

_Italics is telepathy, review! _

**Bold is parseltouge, review!**

'thoughts of those not telepathic' 'review!

This chapter is dedicated to bandgsecurityaw who reviewed every chapter so far.

Last Chapter

_That is true but we could get him in Hagrid's debt, then with his Gryffindor Honor he would definitively help._

'_That would work, what do you have in mind.' _Silver explained her plan as they entered the Rooms.

This Chapter

Ronald Weasley didn't know what to think when Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. Harry seemed like a nice boy on the train, but you could never tell with Slytherins. But then again he was the boy-who-lived, the one who had defeated He-who-must-not-be-named, and that made him a good person right? But he was in Slytherin! Maybe the Hat had made a mistake? Yes that must be it, and if it turned out that he was like all the other Slytherins then he would just treat him like one. Ronald Weasley was walking the snowy grounds of Hogwarts fully confidant of his decision that Harry Potter was sorted into the wrong house.

The reason Ronald had taken a walk in the first place was because it felt like someone had been watching him all day in class and now that feeling intensified exponentially. He shivered in his cloak, the warming charm seeming to stop working for a moment.

–

_Silver, target is approaching the Hut. Ivy over._

_Roger, Ivy. What is the status of Big, Iris? Over_

_Big is in the Hut. Over._

_Roses what is the status of Flit and Kitty? Over._

_Engaged in conversation in Flit's classroom. Clear for at least thirty minutes, over._

_Roger Roses. Onyx what is the status of Snipe, over?_

_Snipe is presiding over a detention, clear for one hour. Over._

_Roger Onyx. Jade what is Twinkle status, Over._

_Twinkle just went into his office, I will alert you if anything changes, Over._

_Roger Jade. Terra Sprout's status. Over._

_In the greenhouses, couldn't we thought of a better code name for her? Over._

_Roger Terra, no one could think of one._

_I think you girls are having entirely too much fun, we could just check Map you know. _Shade's mental voice broke into the checklist.

_Hush Shade, they will learn better this way, and it is lots more fun, you watch Map incase any students approach. This is Silver, I will proceed as Brat and engage target, be alert and alert me to any changes of subjects of observation. Over._

–

Ronald saw Malfoy approaching and stopped walking for a moment.

"Its you, you've been following me. I thought I saw someone." He accused.

"I've no idea what you're talking about Weasel. Though I'm glad to see you here in natural habitat, where you belong Weasel." Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy, just because your to prissy to walk outside doesn't mean that all of us are." Ronald thought that this was a very good come back until he heard Malfoy's response.

"And where are we now Weasel? Inside?" Malfoy replied raising an eyebrow. "I've had enough of your stupidity Weasel, I'm leaving."

"Don't turn your back on me you stuck up git!" Ronald said angrily drawing his wand.

_Iris, commence poke the unhatched dragon's owner, _Silver mentally whispered. Iris slipped out of the edge of the forest and knocked hard on Hagrid's door. She ran back as soon as she heard Hagrid get up, Fang barking.

"Ges a minute, 'old your 'ippiogriffs." Hagrid opened the door and looked around. "Ello?" He heard an angry voice carrying down from the direction of the castle. "Oh dear." He put on his mole skin overcoat and hurried over to the two students yelling at each other.

Iris turned her black cloak inside out the white match perfectly with the snow and she had on loose white moccasin type shoes that left little trace of her foot steps because she had a feather light charm on. She slipped into Hagrid's hut, which was uncomfortably hot, and threw a small log into the fire. Silver had cast an interest rune on the log which should make the Weasley notice the fire, and therefore the egg. Her task done she slipped out of the hut and back into the edge of the forest, she made her way back to the castle.

_Big approach identifying distance, hurry it up Perception, over._

"What are you going to do about it Weasel?" Malfoy sneered.

Ronald opened his mouth and was knocked back into the snow with an throbbing stomach. Malfoy had bloody cursed him! Ooo he would get him back for this. A large shadow fell over Ronald and he looked up. It was the games keeper Hagrid. Ronald didn't know Hagrid very well but had heard from Fred and George that he was pretty nice.

"Are ye alright there," Hagrid grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him out of the snow, Hagrid hadn't see the face of the attacker only their blond hair. "Yer soaked come to my Hut and warm up. Don't want ye to git sick." Ronald nodded unable to speak because the warming charms on his robes had melted the snow and then failed leaving him wet and soaked. Hagrid helped him to the Hut and the girls returned back to the rooms leaving no trace of their passing.

After Ronald had warmed up enough to stop shivering he asked Hagrid, "Did you see Malfoy attack me?"

"No, I only saw someun attack ye, didn't see 'ho it was." Ronald cursed, now he didn't have any proof Malfoy attacked him, he would still tell McGonagall but she wouldn't do anything without proof. He looked around, never having been in Hagrid's hut before, and the fire, or more precisely the egg in the cauldron over it, caught his eye.

"Hagrid is that a dragon egg?" Ronald asked incredulously.

"Er, yes I won it, isn't it wonderful? I always wanted a dragon." Hagrid said dreamily..

"But Hagrid you live in a wooden house." Ronald said seriously. Hagrid just seemed not to hear him and started to tell Ronald about all different kinds of dragons.

–

"You want us to do what!" Dean Thomas said heatedly, not happy that Ronald wanted to help the games keeper sneak out an illegal dragon.

"I have to agree with Dean, even if he was nice to you that is no reason to risk getting expelled." Seamus Finnigan agreed vehemently.

"I'm going to write my brother and he will probably take it." Ronald said feeling that he would get his friends to help later.

–

Draco Malfoy was disgusted when Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. He had no right to take the importance that a Malfoy had come to Hogwarts. And Myst how dare she be so rude at the sorting ceremony! To brush off a Malfoy was against an unspoken law. And later, they made everyone believe that they had beaten Pucey, which Draco knew had to be a rumor. How could Zambini be fooled so easily? These thoughts led him to getting beaten easily when he challenged Potter to a duel after he had caught Longbottom. The nerve of the Hooch women, correcting him in front of all those Gryffindors! He wasn't ready for the duel, and he didn't control his temper. All in all he was furious at Potter and miffed at himself. He had asked his father for some more lessons in magic, to which his father happily complied. Normally Draco was impossible to get to do any kind of lessons without bribing him with something or threatening him. So Draco Malfoy was walking in the dungeons of Hogwarts looking for Crabbe and Goyle, fully confidant of his ability to beat Harry Potter.

–

Neville had worked hard looking up and practicing spells at his family's manor. The ministry wasn't a problem because it could only detect underage magic in households of muggleborn otherwise others magical folk that lived there magic covered up the underage magic. The Ministry's sensors couldn't differentiate magical signatures from far away, and it was impractical to go to every house that had school age children and magical activity. He was almost disappointed when Ana didn't call him for training the first day back and was wandering the dungeons looking for her when he nearly ran into Malfoy.

"What are you doing down here Longbottom? Looking for a hole to crawl into and die?" Malfoy said, his scathing greeting unappreciated. Neville felt annoyed for once at Malfoy's rudeness.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Malfoy retort died on his lips when he realized that Longbottom had told him to bugger off, that was decidedly odd, but he decided to dismiss this thought. Longbottom would make a perfect test subject for some of the new curses he had learned, he screamed "ladere". A weak striking hex, that caused a slight distortion in the air around it.

Neville could tell that Malfoy was getting ready to hex him by the look of glee crossing the pale boy's face. He stepped aside as soon as the other boy raised his wand and drew his own, the few spell that he knew running over his mind.

"Brevis imageo, imageo, coloris. " The first two spells were illusions, one to distract Malfoy the other to revenge himself once Malfoy had beaten him. Neville could hold that spell for a couple hours, until right in the middle of dinner.

Malfoy was flustered when Longbottom sidestepped his spell and more so when he cast his own spells. He was startled when McGonagall appeared out of no where and started scolding the boys, but after a few moment he realized that Longbottom had cast a poor illusion and dissipated the now melting McGonagall with a finite incantumn.

"That was pathetic Longbottom," Malfoy sneered and let off the same curse again. Once again Neville sidestepped it, he said calmly "ladere." Malfoy preoccupied with his own spell didn't see the distortion until it was to late, then he saw only blackness. Neville blinked dazed, well that was odd, he had beaten Malfoy in a duel. Unsure what to do he continued on his search for Ana, unaware that a pair of bright yellow eyes watched the event curiously.

_Master? Where are you Master? _

_Here Berry blackest, what is so urgent?_

_Boy whose master is you has fought the small white rat and defeated him!_

_Really? What happened._

_Small white rat attacked boy whose master is you and he moved past the magic and attacked him back, the magic didn't work. The small white rat attacked again and boy whose master is you moved aside again and attack back. Small white rat fell asleep. Boy whose master is you is looking for you now. _

_Bring him to the Rooms please. _

_Yes Master._

–

Neville started in surprise when he felt something brush against his leg.

"Mrow?"

"Blackberry? What are you doing here? Where is Ana?" Neville recognized Ana's little kitten in the dim flickering torchlight and wondered why it was so far down in the dungeons. He bent over to pick her up when she grabbed his wand between her teeth, he hadn't put it away after Malfoy, and ran down a staircase. The wand was held loosely in her mouth.

"Hey! Come back here Blackberry." He called after the small kitten. The kitten continued to elude him, leading him deeper into unfamiliar territory. The kitten finally walked into a room and Neville let out a victorious sigh and walked up to Blackberry, who was sitting in front of a mirror, wand nowhere in sight. Blackberry lingered only long enough for Neville to see here and jumped at the mirror. Neville winced a second before the cat would hit her reflection, but to his surprise the black kitten melded into her reflection. He blinked for a moment and walked over to the large, plain mirror. Neville put his hand onto the mirror it passed through. He stepped into it and was surprised to see the familiar white, deceptively delicate looking, paper thin walls. His wand was laying on the floor a little ways down and the cat was waiting by it.

"Mrow?"

"You brought me here on purpose didn't you?"

The cat's only response was a quiet purr, and she walked off. Neville grabbed his wand as he walked past. The cat stopped at a door that Neville was very familiar with, it led to the only room in Hogwarts that he hated with a passion, the room that Ana used to train him.

He sighed, "I suppose she wants me to train then?" The purr got louder.

He opened the door to see Ana sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"About time you got here, I sent Blackberry for you over thirty minutes ago."

"Sorry Ana, I had gotten lost." He stood there for a moment longer.

"Well are you going to fight me?" Her face was impassive but she sounded annoyed.

"But your sitting down and your eyes are closed." He answered unsure of the new tactic. He felt the bond between them shrink until he could only tell that she was near, Ana always did it when they were going to fight.

"You can't beat me standing up, so I thought you might have better luck with me sitting down." Neville bristled internally at the jab and shot off the fire curse at her. It flew towards Ana, whose eyes were still closed. Neville watched curiously, a second before it would of hit her she leaned back, just far back enough that it wouldn't hit her. Neville shot off four bludgeoning curses and an illusion spell. Contrary to what Malfoy saw he was very good at the illusion spell, in this case he made himself invisible and ran to the back of his sitting teacher. At the same time the ladere curses hit, and passed through Ana. Neville then ignored the 'Ana' sitting in middle of the room and held perfectly still. Ana too was under an illusion, but he had the disadvantage of not knowing where, but she didn't know where he was either. The whispered 'angere' was the only warning of a choking curse from behind him. Non-existent hand grasped his neck making it very hard to breath, and making him unable to move very far. He lost his illusion spell.

"Weakling," Neville could hear the sneer in her voice as the world was growing dim. He gasped for air when she let up the curse.

"Battuere," he shouted and aimed in the direction of her voice. 'I am not weak! I knocked Malfoy out cold!' he thought to himself. It sounded like someone was rattling wind chimes, he looked up and thought 'well that's different.' A small rune hovered in front of Ana and whenever his battering curse made a hit the rune a chime rang out. Neville reeled when he was hit by 'flagellum,' a whipping curse, from behind.

"It was a decoy you lummox. Surely a weakling like yourself has heard of one. Now fight and stop being so stupid." This time she appeared right in front of him as the other her dissolved.

"IMAGO," he yelled, angry with Ana at not seeing how far he had come since the troll incident. He wasn't weak anymore. Ten Nevilles appeared and started shooting at their Master. Ana stepped out of the way and shimmered into invisibility, the Nevilles followed her example and started shoot curses at where they had last seen her. She flickered back into reality and the illusions all shot stupefy which hit their target, Ana fell to the floor in an gracious heap. Four Nevilles approached cautiously and they poked Ana, she rippled and exploded. Ten of the Nevilles also rippled. Then Neville realized his mistake, he stood out from the rest, only for an instant, but long enough for Ana to pick him out from the copies. Sure enough he was once again hit with a curse, a mild pain curse, but enough to make him drop to the floor.

"Another pathetic fail attempt Longbottom. Maybe I should train a baby, it would certainly be a lot stronger than you Longbottom. To think that both of your parents were Auroras and that you are so weak, good thing they are here to see you Longbottom, they might die of shame." Ana had a sneer on her face that would scare Snape, but Neville didn't care. He was so furious that all he concentrate on was showing Ana that she was wrong, so wrong.

"That is not true!" Neville snarled, drawing deeply on his magic.

"Really?" Ana asked raising an eyebrow, "Then prove it."

Neville replied only by leveling his wand at Ana and releasing all the magic he had gathered. The sudden lack of magic made him stagger. Ana didn't move and just flicked her wand at the ball of magical energy. An invisible force intercepted the magic and slammed it into a white wall, making a large scorch mark.

"Is that all Longbottom? Surely you can do better." The words only made him angrier.

Once again he drew on his magic, but there was less magic available then the last blast had, he snarled wordlessly and drew deeper. There was something blocking his magic! He crashed against it, it made no feelable difference. He continued to pound it mentally and magicly at after a short pounding the barrier broke. It flooded him with such power he had never felt before, he could feel everything, the stones, the wood in the floor and Ana, who was standing on the floor. He let the magic wrap around him, protecting him from any spell that his Master might cast. He would prove her wrong.

AN My first cliffe, yay! Please Review!

This Chapter is shorter than normal, but I wanted to end it with a cliffe. How was the fight scene?

Thank you reviewers- Marikili68, adge9613, bandgsecurityaw, Azrael014

Thank you for reading and putting me or my story up as a fav or alert or on a C2- patronuspotter86, Solitude's Sprite, zero001, Amyyyh, wolfy141, Ashlocke, count darkoola, Daken, Silversongs, Princess Star Neko, R-E-B-E-C, Sakura Lisel, zorGone, Sanity is Relative, th3w, illusion 0910, Nakashima Kazuma, dragongirl9, Ranko66, jenstarfire, SCl.

These are the thanks from the last few chapters.

To hikarisailorcat, I am very sorry I misspelled your name last chapter, please forgive me.

Please Review!

mE need beta(spell-grammar checker person) still!

Toodles

Vulpine Nox


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltouge**

'thoughts of those not telepathic'

Last Chapter

Once again he drew on his magic, but there was less magic available then the last blast had, he snarled wordlessly and drew deeper. There was something blocking his magic! He crashed against it, the attack made no feel able difference. He continued to pound it mentally and magicly, after what seemed hours the barrier broke. It flooded him with such power he had never felt before, he could feel everything, the stones, the wood in the floor and Ana' feet, who was standing on the floor. He let the magic wrap around him, protecting him from any spell that his Master might cast. He would prove her wrong.

This Chapter

Neville's magic became visible, it appeared a writhing mass of dark green brambles. They vines encircled the boy, protecting him from any danger.

Silver was impressed, she hadn't expected elemental ability from the child, at most she thought he would get a power boost.

Her air elemental abilities were slight, she could fly, barely and only because she had slaved to perfect her control. She could also create invisible razor thin 'planes' of air, she couldn't lift anything with them, but they were a deadly weapon able to slice through rock, but they were easily blocked.

Neville watched Ana with suspicious eyes, she seemed unsurprised by his new power boost, the bramble that were his magic winding around him, and that made him weary. He was surprised but he wanted to prove himself more. He tensed as Ana moved, she flicked her left hand as if to swat a bug. After a moment nothing happened and he almost opened his mouth to ask if it was an attack but a sharp sting on his right side, and a slight drain on his magic stopped him short. He glanced down to see a few of his vines writhing on the floor. He reached out with his magic and was mildly surprised to see the vines respond, touching the severed vines and he felt the magic that he had lost return when the they were absorbed. Reassured he tried something different he tried to strike her with his magic.

Silver was once again surprised, Neville could absorb his magic once was severed from him. An elemental didn't learn that for a great while normally. She brought up her blades, this time not moving to show that she was attacking, a thinner form of her planes that was more suitable for short strong attacks. And just in time, a writhing mass of Neville's brambles swarmed in front of her. Wrist thick, they slithered along the floor and when they were within a few feet of her it reared up and split off into three main vines. She was forced to defend, cutting off any vine when it was within a few inches of her. The attacks slowly forced her back, Neville walked closer to compensate. The attacks paused for a moment, probably Neville pondering his next course of action Silver though, giving Silver just enough time to strike.

Neville was starting to become concerned, Ana shouldn't let his vines so close to her, she might get hurt. At the though of hurt her, Neville unintentionally slackened his attacks for a moment.

A large chunk of his new magic was gone, Ana had cut off the main branch of Neville's magic. He cursed when he realized his mistake, he had concentrated his brambles in front of him, leaving them vulnerable to Ana's air blades. He paid dearly for it losing more than half of his magic. He acted quickly, new vine surged forward this time splitting up and approaching from all sides, the ones in the front absorbing the severed ones. He frowned when he noticed that he regain significantly less power than he lost.

The brambles were once again upon Silver and she was starting to have more trouble stopping his attacks, he had not scored any hits on her but it was only a matter of time. She cast a minor water rune above Neville's head, he was to engrossed in fighting to notice.

The attacks slacken as soon as she released the rune, a torrent of water pouring over Neville. Silver quickly made herself invisible and ran half way across the room, by now the water had stopped and the rune disappeared. Sputtered indignantly after the water stopped, Neville quickly zeroed in on Master Ana's location, he could feel her feet on the wood floor. He turned to face her once again making a mistake.

When Neville turned to face her, Silver realized that he could sense her standing on the floor, she lash out with numerous blades. In an instant Neville was on the defensive, vines coming up to block the fierce attack.

Slowly she began to wear Neville down. He tried other tactics to distract her none worked, she dogged him relentlessly, not letting up for an instant.

Finally Neville fell to his knees exhausted, vainly trying to stand back up. Through half lidded eyes he saw his Master approach, he sagged. He had failed, he was still weak. Neville felt a cool hand lift his chin, he gazed into those odd silver eyes. Whenever he had met the stare of the eyes before they seemed to be searching for something, judging and him finding him lacking. Now they were filled with approval. 'Why would my Master be pleased?' Neville thought to himself, he knew that she didn't take pleasure in beating him the bond told him as much.

"You have done well Neville. You have grown stronger." Silver said quietly.

Neville's mind sang with happiness, and the bond felt of acceptance and approval. 'I've done it I'm stronger,' Neville thought to himself.

"Thank you Master," Neville nearly whispered, he was so tired. He distantly noticed that he called Ana Master, but it didn't seem to bother him as the world faded to black.

Neville started to fall backwards but Silver grabbed the shoulders of his robes. She laid him on his back gently, unfold his legs out from under him. She sat down next to Neville cross legged, and closed her eyes in concentration, her hand cradling an imagery ball. Silver started to softly hum tunelessly, soon runes were visible between her hands forming a sphere about the size of a tennis ball. A harsh word fell from her lips, making the unconscious Neville shiver at its intensity. It was a sound that hadn't been heard in Hogwarts Castle in hundreds of years. The word was a Name, the true Name of something gave you a great deal of power over it, if you knew the thing well enough it could give you complete power over it. The true Names of thing were one of the aspects of runes, a rune was the true name of the thing in writing. Each race had different runes for the same things, so one might wonder how that is possible. It is possible because each race usually views things differently, one could make their own personal rune set, though that takes a lifetime.

The runes that floated between Silver's hands flew to the sides of a invisible ball after she spoke the Name, and after a moment a glass sphere fell into her hands, no sign of the previous runes. She held the sphere up and examined it closely, it was completely smooth save a small rune, the rune of sealing. She dropped the sphere into her lap and picked up Neville's arm making a thin cut on his wrist. Silver picked the sphere up and firmly pressed it to his wrist, slowly turning it. The sphere was soon covered in blood, she then set it on the floor next to her and snapped her fingers. All of the blood was burned away, and the sphere now was a deep red. She lightly drew a finger across his cut, under her finger she could feel the skin knitting back together, leaving no scar.

Silver stood slowly, stretching as she got up a few pops could be heard. She bent over and picked up the sphere and looked around. The training room was a mess, floor boards strewn across the room, stone floor showing, several of the walls were dented or scorched, the water soaking into the floor, there were still some of Neville's brambles twitching on the floor. Sighing Silver withdrew her wand, she levitated all of the brambles one by one into a pile near her. She then bent over and rolled the sphere towards the pile, instead of being stopped by the pile like one might think rolled right through the pile, absorbing all of the vines it touched. Silver picked up the Sphere up again and walked out of the training room.

_Iris, Ivy come and clean up the training room please._

_Yes Sister, we are coming sister._

–

"Hello Silver, how goes Neville's training?" Shade asked, looking up from his Charms book and seeing Silver walk into the Livingroom, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"Very well dearest brother," she continued to grin and tossed him a glass ball. He caught it instinctively. Looking closer he to started grin. Enclosed inside was a fierce looking bramble vine, it seemed to be scratching the inside of the glass looking for a way out.

"He's a live earth elemental?" He questioned unnecessarily when Silver plopped down on the couch next to him, he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and a very strong one. Would you be willing to give him a few pointers?" She asked reading the page he was on.

"I'll only be able to do so much you know," he replied handing her back the ball and returned to his reading.

Silver nodded, Shade was a earth elemental, he had control over stone. Neville was a live earth elemental, he could communicate with plants and trees and control them to an extent.

"I will go to the Isles this weekend, to find Nev's totem plant, I don't recall seeing that kind of bramble before."

"I haven't seen it either, pick me up some books on Instrumental magic would you." He asked turning the page.

"Sure," Silver said leaning her head on Shade's shoulder.

"You know Snape actually tried to saved me on the quidditch?" Shade asked. The quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin had been earlier in the day. Shade had momentarily lost control over the broom and it had started to buck and spin. Silver saw and flew over as soon as she had dropped the opposing team's Keeper. Naturally the Slytherin Chasers took advantage of it while ignoring their seeker plight. Silver had cast a basic detection spell that force the attacker to drop the hex or be discovered by all the watchers. The spell creates a line of light leading to the attacker, who dropped the hex, but not before Shade saw who it pointed to.

"I didn't notice, I was to busy trying to disable the hex on your broom."

"Quirell was the one who was hexing though. This supports your theory that Voldemort is possessing Quirell. He will probably strike before the year is out."

–

Neville was shaken awake, purple eyes looking at him in worry.

"Come on Neville, it'll be curfew soon." Cat said urgently.

Neville's mind was awhirl with the day's previous events only half noting that they had arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. How had he done that? He was sure that he had never used that magic before, it felt so foreign.

He continued to ponder the odd magic throughout the next few days, only half a mind on his surroundings. Neville was vexed because Silver had yet to call him back and she obviously knew what had happened.

"Oi Longbottom, tell Weasley that I know about his dragon and about the plan." Stupid Malfoy interrupting my train of thought, why would I care about Ron's drag- Dragon! How did Ron get his hands on a dragon! But then he remembered that it was Malfoy he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Dragons are illegal, you are probably trying to get me into trouble."

Malfoy sneered, "Just pass on the message before tonight," then stalked off.

Neville blinked, this was either a very odd plot to get him in trouble or Malfoy was being serious.

–

Catching up with Ron after dinner he told him Malfoy's message, Ron swore and rushed off. Suppose that means that it's true, Neville mused, he could use this excuse to talk to Silver.

He hurried towards the nearest entrance to the dungeons avoiding people, when entered a corridor that was in the shape of a Y, he ran into someone, knocking them over.

"Watching where your going Longbottom, what are you doing down here?" Theodore Nott questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I need to talk with Ana."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"How do I know you weren't following me to the Slytherin Common Rooms?"

"Because they are two floors down and you were heading in the opposite direction, you've probably just come from there. I couldn't have been following you, we were heading to the same place, the Rooms."

Nott was gobsmacked, this was Longbottom, the class weakling? The Gryffindor fool? How could he know Ana or about the Rooms or where the Slytherin common room? He mentally shook himself.

"You know Ana? Friend or acquaintance?"

"More of a mentor, she is helping me with my wandwork."

"Alright, you can led yourself to the entrance and let yourself in alright? I will wait five minutes then follow."

"Fine," with that Neville left. Nott reminded himself not to judge a book by its cover.

–

"Shade is Ana here? I need to talk to her." Neville found Shade in the library reading a book, come to think of it the only time he didn't have a book in had was when he was eating.

"No she left." Shade replied.

"Where is she I really need to talk to her, is she still at dinner or something?"

"No Neville, you misunderstood me, she isn't at Hogwarts at the moment, she had business elsewhere. She'll be back by Monday, I assume."

"What? I didn't think students could leave unless it's a holiday."

"They can't, no one save myself and now you are aware of her absence."

"Oh, but I- Weasley has a dragon and a plan to get rid of it tonight but Malfoy knows about it."

"And you being a Gryffindor feel obligated to help."

"Yes, will you help me?"

"I suppose, but you owe me."

"Thanks."

–

By the time they found Ron, Dean and Seamus the Gryffindors had already given Norbert to Charlie.

"Ron did you get rid of the dragon ok?"

Apparently they hadn't seen Shade and Neville approach, Dean ran into a suit of armor. The sound of metal crashing was horrendous, as they were about to flee a strict voice stopped them.

"Really six first years out of bed! Four my own! Never have I been so ashamed of my house. A hundred points will be taken-" McGonagall loomed up out of the shadows, with Malfoy not far behind, smirking.

"You can't, we'll fall behind." exclaimed Ron.

"I can and will Mr. Weasley and it's a hundred points each, yes that means you Mr. Malfoy and detention tomorrow night with Hagrid."

McGonagall told Shade and Malfoy to return to their Common Rooms and left, escorting the despondent Gryffindors. Shade quickly turned a corner and took an alternate route to the dungeons, have no wish to speak to Malfoy, while idly wondering how Silver was doing.

–

A basic rune circle was drawn on the floor around the chanting Silver, glowing softly Silver disappeared in a flash of light, along with the small kitten that slid into the circle at the last moment. Both cat and Vampyre reappeared in a matching rune circle on the Isle of Shadow, the most populated of all the Isles, in the House of Coming. The House of Coming was the place where all returning citizens ended up. It was more a huge room than an actual house, areas roped off for certain kinds of travel. It was capable of receiving every kind of travel, runic, elemental, teleportation, portal, etc. All travel into the Isle came through here first and it was maintained by a handful of Novices directing hordes of Accepted. The Accepted helped the returning denizens with any goods that they brought back, or errands they might have. Which was at that moment just what Silver needed.

"Hello and welcome back traveler. I am Accepted Moongrass how can I help you today?" A girl in all white asked politely. By her name she was aiming to be a Healer, moongrass was a rare pain relieving herb. When anyone came to the Isles they were given a new name, once they became Accepted they chose their own, and once someone was judged to have become mature, frequently around thirteen, they were given names by their peers, or close friends in a complicated ceremony.

"I need to speak with who ever is in charge." Silver asked already heading towards the desk in the front.

_Come Blackberry._

_Sorry Master, the others were chasing me, I didn't mean to interrupt you_

"Alright, I'll see if Novice Kale is available, may I ask your name and title?"

"Silverfox, Master of Runic Necromancy."

_It's alright Berry, you can explore once we arrive at my house, your still to young to be in public._

_Yes Master._

The polite girl eeped and sped to the front desk ahead of Silver. Silver caught the end of her title as she approached. Accepted Moongrass curtsied low and Novice Kale stood and quickly bowed. He appeared to be fourteen or fifteen, brown haired black eyed.

"How may I be of service Lady Silverfox?" He asked politely as he stood.

"I require several books on basic Instrumental magic delivered to my house, a fast aquala and a appointment with someone very knowledgeable in the Gardens tomorrow morning at eight." Silver stated all of this in a apatetic voice.

"Moongrass can show you to a aquala and I will send those requests off right away. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Moongrass quickly led Silver outside, the sun was setting bathing all the trees in a red glow, the aquala stable was a ten minute walk from the House of Coming. The stable was a simple affair, consisting of several small stalls. Moongrass opened one of them and whistled a mottled gray aquala left the stall cautiously.

"This is Sleet, he is one of our fastest. Is that all Lady?"

"Yes, thank you." Silver dug through one of her many pouches and pulled out a few silver coins which she tossed to the girl. With that she mounted easily, Blackberry jumping up behind her, and spurred on the large avian.

The House of Coming was located at the end of Dead End Valley was several miles long with sheer cliffs to either side that almost closed at the top, it far from any city on the Isles. The location was an ancient throwback to when the Isles were still new and feared invasion from a magical force. All magical transport would be rerouted to the Dead End Valley where the wards would identify them either as a friend or foe. If they were a threat the wards would seal off the valley until the threat was dealt with externally.

It took several hours of riding to reach the city of Shadow's Haven. Silver dismounted in front of Fox's Den as Blackberry leapt onto her shoulder, and asked the aquala, "Would you like to stay the night or leave?" The aquala only answer was running off towards Dead End Valley. Silver opened the gate quietly, it was late in the evening, and quietly made her way up the path to the old Victorian home, pondering what the next day would bring.

A.N.

Sniff I don't like how the first part of this chapter came out, seems forced. Please tell me what you think, it would be supremely appreciated. In other news, school is out! Woot! Straight A's and still a 4.0 GPA! Hm, what else, got the new Tool CD, its ok, not their best but still good. Our landlady told one of her friends that we had taken care of kittens, so now we are caring for a itsy bitsy kitten that just opened its eyes, it's a lot of work. I found some humming bird eggs, but I think they are dead, it looks like the yolk is stuck to the side of the egg when you shine a flashlight on it. Nonetheless we have them under a lamp. What's up people?

I still need a beta, but that's old news.

Thank you: D.D. Flame, SakuraWolf11, skidgey, Aminf, Destruxion, powellt, vampire1286, italian4321, Lord-Phoenix7, TammyLynnSlark, addax, bandgsecurityaw

'Planes,' think geometry, not airplanes.

Toodles


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parsel**

_**Bold Italic is the Serpent of the Sky speaking**_

'thoughts of those not telepathic'

Last Chapter

Silver opened the gate quietly, it was late in the evening, and quietly made her way up the path to the old Victorian home, pondering what the next day would bring.

This Chapter

The door to Fox's Den swung open quietly, as it always had, the interior was dimly lit with softly glowing orbs hovering near the ceiling. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way up the stairs and entered her bedroom and laid down not bothering to change her clothes. Sleep quickly claimed her and released her just an hour later.

Sighing she got up and changed her clothes, she was now wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and black shorts, her short black hair up in a bun with a hair stick that had dangling silver charms. After grabbing two silver bangle bracelets, Silver quietly padded downstair into the weapons room slipping on them on as she walked. She had a decent collection of weapons, not anything to brag about, but enough to have a varied selection. She grabbed a large bag while she walked over to the darts and picked up a few dozen dipped in paralyzing solution and tracking potion. Dropping them in the bag she then grabbed twenty odd ropes with two small metal balls attached to the ends. Silver held out her right arm and called her scythe, it appeared in an instant, shining darkly in the low light. It was very simple the only decoration on was three rune inscribed into the blade, life, death and control and a little piece of cloth wrapped around the middle. Silver lifted it over her left shoulder and the clothe suddenly became longer and snaked around her shoulders creating a sort of harness for it, the bottom of the scythe on her left shoulder and the blade hang down on her right. It was a nifty little charm used by many large weapon users.

Silver concentrated for a moment and reappeared on a small hill next to the mountain town, a spiral staircase leading down into the earth. She walked down stairs for at least thirty minutes, the walls around the stairs stopped, but the stairs continued down for a least another 500 feet into a huge chamber. The chamber, most commonly called the Summoning Hall, was a colossal circle. The Hall's walls were at least twenty stories high and four times as wide. The walls, smooth and black, were covered in runic protections, looking almost decorative. The ceiling was a giant half dome with the constellations, appropriate for the time of year, on it, glowing softly. Magic thrummed through the air, so much so you could almost taste it.

It took Silver only a few more minutes to finish traversing the stairs, there were a few white haired people scattered about doing various summonings, a few accepted and novices and an adept in black were watching the proceedings. An Apprentice hurried over when he saw Silver approach.

"What do you want?" the boy asked rudely, a streak of white hair in middle of his head. He appeared to be about fourteen.

"I would like to schedule the use of a Circle tomorrow around ten." She replied skimming his mind. The child thought she was just another Apprentice, mistaking the bangles as an Apprentice's bracelet, and one below him because she didn't have the white in her hair that came when handling death a great deal. As a necromancer handled death more and more their hair slowly bleached white. The pattern in which it happen depended entirely on the person.

"Do you have an Adept's permission?" He sneered.

"I hardly need it." Silver replied hoping the fool would get a clue.

"All apprentices need permission from their master's or another Adept to use any circle in Summoning Hall." Stating one the main rules that governed the Hall.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "I do not see the problem."

"Look rookie, you can't use a Circle you don't have permission."

"I grow tired of you blather, please bring your Master over here."

He shrugged and walked off to retrieve his Master. After a moment the master arrived, a woman in loose purple clothes that Silver didn't recall seeing before, and asked what the problem was.

"She doesn't have permission to use a Circle, but she won't listen." The boy stated annoyed.

"You need permission to use a circle sweetie." The blonde said, thinking that the girl hadn't understood her apprentice.

"May I ask you name and rank?" Silver asked politely.

"Christine Summer Day, Adept Necromancer."

"Nice to meet you Christine," the woman frowned, it was rude for anyone to use a superior's first name. "My name is Silverfox, and I am a Master of Runic Necromancy. Now please schedule the use of the Greater Circle tomorrow, from ten to twelve, it doesn't matter if it is public or private."

Both adept and apprentice stood stunned and very embarrassed, Silver saved them from further embarrassment by leaving as soon as she finished speaking.

–

Silver was fairly sure that Neville's odd magic bramble was unknown to anyone at the Gardens. But she wanted to be sure in any case.

As soon as she was on top of the hill she once again disappeared and reappeared in knee deep water next to several surprised, previously sleeping, wild aquala. A half moon hung in the sky, seemingly cradled by the few clouds that rested under it. The moonlight shown gently down on the surrounding water, the outline of Shadow Isle was visible in the distance. She had willed herself to teleport next to a healthy flock of aquala, and she had she appeared next to one on the Shallow Sea. The Shallow Sea began several miles from Shadow Isle, and a favorite of fishermen. Hundreds of kinds of fish inhabit the waters, which never exceeded four feet in depth, all the way to the edge of the barrier that separated the Isles from the rest of the world.

Silver quick withdrew her darts and threw them at the now charging aquala. The two dozen females ran off with the few fledglings and the dozen males were attempting to attack her. Five of five darts found their marks and the hit birds froze mid step, and fell over into the water. Silver once again disappeared just as the largest male, at least six feet tall at the shoulder, kicked where she had been standing.

Silver reappeared near the fleeing females and darted three, the males screamed with anger when they discovered their prey had escaped and was attacking their females. The female and fledgling birds, now throughly panicked, fled it all directions, most toward the charging males. Silver once again disappeared, this time right behind the males throwing the darts at their unsuspecting backs and at the approaching females. Nine birds fell into the shallow water, five male, four female, the feathers on their still forms dully reflecting the half moon's light. The females once again fled from Silver, but the two males stayed, staring at her, daring her to attack again.

Silver turned her back on them and walked over to the first five bird she felled, unconcerned about the other birds she had darted being underwater, aquala could hold their breath just shy of an hour. She could feel the eyes of the still standing avians on her back, trying to defend what was left of their flock. Once she was a great distance away, they ran in the direction most of their flock had headed.

The water plane was quiet except for the lapping of the water on Silver's skin and the bodies of the aquala. Once she had reached the aquala that were first to fall she examined them closely. When standing, the average aquala was anywhere from four to five feet at the shoulder. Their wingspan was around thirty feet, and like all birds had hollow bones. Their colors varied as much as a horse's, they could run swiftly and fly faster. Unlike the ostrich they were in perfect proportion, making them quite large and able to fly. Their most deadly weapons are their talons, four toes tipped by razor sharp talons and they could kick harder than a horse. The scales on their legs were incredibly hard and couldn't be cut with a normal weapon. On the Isles they were used for food and labor, they could pull several times their weight.

The aquala that Silver had caught were lean but healthy, they would suite her needs perfectly. She first removed the darts and put them back in a pocket. She then withdrew the ropes with two small metal balls attached to the ends and approached the nearest bird. She looped the rope around the bird's leg and twisted it slightly. She released the rope and said in a clear voice "merge, transport," the metal balls at the end of the rope seemed to melt and surround the rope evenly, creating a sort of smooth grey anklet that fit snugly on the bird's leg. The band started to glow then the aquala disappeared, if the transport anklet worked properly it would transport itself to her house. Silver repeated the action with the other downed birds, finishing in under an hour.

Silver then teleported back to her house near the pile of oddly postured aquala, the paralyzing solution still working. She teleported back inside her house in the healing room, the wards around the property didn't allow direct transportation into the house unless otherwise specified by her ahead of time. The healing room contained four cots and the walls were cover with shelves filled to the brim with various potions. Silver walked over to a small empty shelf across the room and touched an odd rune inscribed into the wood.

"Nineteen paralysis solution cures, nineteen muscle relaxant potions and nineteen compliancy potions. The cures in easy apply darts and the others in quick release gel spheres, purple for the muscle relaxant, and green for the compliance ones. All potions are being used on aqualas, adjust portion appropriately and all potions are to have verbal release. All potions are to be in a bottomless bag." She then removed her fingers from the rune and stood patiently. After a moment a soft glow accompanied by several soft pops issued from the previously empty container, a small velvet bag now occupied it. Silver grabbed the bag and teleported out the aquala still life.

The side yard stunk of fear, so much so it nearly made her gag, she opened the bag and felt around the three compartment in the bag. She grabbed a plastic cylinder and withdrew it, she walked up to one of the aqualas and put the white cylinder on the back of the birds neck and said "Release." A hollow spring loaded needle pierced the back of the bird's neck, the avian in question collapsed in a twitching heap, its muscles cramping to badly for it to move. Silver reached into her pouch withdrawing two golf ball size gel balls, one green the other purple. She quickly bent over and open the aquala beak and dropped the two ball in its mouth and said "Activate." The bird stopped twitching and seemed to fall asleep. Silver repeated the action with the other aqualas, soon all of them had fallen asleep. The compliancy potion could take anywhere from a few second to six hours to work, it depended on the will of the recipient. The downside of the potion was that it would kill if it was used again a month after the first dose. The potion was only effective for forty-nine hours after the first dose.

_When this thing makes a noise you are to go to Summoning Hall and wait around the greater circle. _

Silver thought to the aquala using pictures rather than words, and she summoned a clock from the house and set the alarm for 9:57.

Her job done she reappeared inside her house and changed her clothes again, this time to show her status. Loose black pants and short sleeved shirt, with a black robe that opens in the front and the sleeves stopped halfway down the forearms, a typical necromancer outfit. Necromancers had little use for fancy or extravagant outfits, preferring simple clothe that wouldn't get in the way of summonings, but they did wear the identifying jewelry of the Isles.

Once someone achieved a higher position they received a new piece of jewelry but still wore the ones from the previous position. Anklets for Potential, the lowest position on the Isles, normally only held by young children, Potentials also had to wear only white. Next came Accepted, who wore earrings, and could only where tan. After that came Novice who wore rings, most Novice were over thirteen. Then came Apprentices, who wore bracelets. Then the adepts, most everyone stopped at this level, and they received necklaces. Only Master could wear circlets. There was a great variation of styles in all the jewelry, the only limits being the imagination.

Silver picked up her anklet from her runed cast jewelry box, a simple thing black with a few purple designs on it. Hold the anklet up to the light of the sunrise it sparkled merrily. A thin silver chain with faceted amethyst teardrops hanging delicately off it. It hummed with stored power, it was her first energy store she had started it when she was four, adding more teardrops as the others filled. Silver gently clasped it around her left ankle, feeling energized after she did, amethyst was most commonly used as a healing stone, but it also guarded against illness. It was her family's stone as well as her personal one. Next she slipped on her ring, a simple silver ring that had a plethora of rune engraved next to the skin, but it was untouched on the top, making it look very plain. Her armlet came next, engrave with the rune for death and life, two of the most powerful runes in existence. It rested on the upper forearm, the souls of several animals and one human inhabiting it. They were used mostly for spying, but could become physical if summoned with enough power. Her necklace was made of a thin sheet of mica attached to a chain, and was used to see what wasn't visible to the naked eye and what was hidden. Her circlet was again simple silver but had tiny runes engraved all the way around it.

After everything was adjusted properly she sat on her bed and entered a light trance and put a sort of lockable gate in the dams in her magic, so she would have easy access to her magic. Her job done she left the trance slowly, checking all of the magical dams were intact.

Slipping her wand out of her Hogwarts robes Silver murmured 'tempus' gold numbers emerged form her wand 7:56. Humming a quiet tune she slipped her wand into one of the many pockets inside her robe and grabbed the sphere of Neville magic and teleported out.

–

She reappeared at the entrance to the Gardens, a small chain of islands a few miles from Wildwood Isle. The Gardens grew all kinds of rare and endangered plants, many of which were thought to be extinct to the outside world. If anyone on the Isles knew what Neville's plant was it would be someone in the Gardens.

The waiting area, the place Silver had teleported to had a gazebo next to a small pond. She looked around once she sat in it, the Gardens were beautiful, everything was green and healthy, various birds could be seen eating the fruit of nearby trees. None the less Silver could sense that the plant life was wary of her, drawing a bit of magic from the teardrop amethyst and tweaking it a bit she released it into the surrounding area.

"That is very wise of you Death Wanderer, the plants are always weary of those who have touched the afterlife." A little old man emerge from the forested path that led away from the gazebo and into the forest. His back was bend from years of labor, his skin was tan and leathery from working under the sun, his face seemed to be made of wrinkles. A rough green wooly tunic sat lightly on him. The plants around him seemed to reach for him, straining to touch him. He was a Keeper of Life, a defender of Mother Nature, one sworn to preserve life. Keepers were a thing unique to the Isles, though other people have taken similar oaths elsewhere, they were famed healers and most often lived at the gardens. They ate no meat and only plants, and never killed anything, they would take aggressive action toward someone unless they were threatening them.

"I am Honored by your presence Keeper, I have two questions, but please join me here."

"Thank you young one, you have achieved a great deal for one so young, tell me your story and I will answer your two questions. I will of course keep what you tell me silent."

The request was a common one for Keepers, they liked to know about a person before doing anything for them. They kept records of everyone on the Isles, a history of all the lives that had touched the Isles.

"It will have to be the short version, I'm due at Summoning Hall in two hours. First I will ask my questions though." Silver answered as she pulled out the sphere. "Have you ever seen this plant? If you have where can I get it?"

"I am sorry Death Wanderer I haven't seen it before, it looks to be related to the blackberry bramble though."

"I didn't think you would, but I wanted to be sure. My story starts when my mother and fathered died." For the next hour and forty minutes Silver told an abbreviated story of her life, giving practically nothing away. When she finished the Keeper had an odd smile on his face.

"I expected nothing less from a Necromancer, dancing around everything and telling nothing. I look forward to more talks with you. Come see me anytime, and bring the child who's magic formed that plant, he seems interesting. An off Islesman with an unknown plant totem, connected to you somehow. If you need anything for him send word. Farewell Silver Death."

The Keeper stood and wandered back into the forest, disappearing as soon as he entered it.

Silver sighed and put the sphere back into one of her pockets and teleported near the top of Summoning Hill, a few people could be seen making their way towards the stairs. She followed and quickly descended the stairs. The Greater Circle was the largest in the Hall and used only by Adepts and Masters, a crowd almost always gather when it was used, today was no exception. Hundreds of people had gathered in the Hall around the Greater Circle, mostly Novices and Apprentices had assembled, but a smattering of Adepts, Accepted, and Potentials had also come. Silver saw no other masters but that wasn't surprising.

As soon as she left the stairs she was hindered by the crowd, Silver opened her connection with death and let it float in an aura around her. Unnoticed at first the crowd quickly parted when the felt the aura and when they saw the circlet. As she neared the Circle a path appeared that led straight to it, the crowd backing away from the Circle slightly as she approached, and quieted down. Silver could hear a commotion in the back of the crowd, the aqualas had arrived. She had finally reached the edge of the Circle and waited for the aqualas to catch up. _Stop at the edge of the circle, do not enter it. _Murmurs swept the Hall when they saw she had brought so many offerings for what she was summoning.

Silver gathered her power and fed it to the pattern on the floor, the design was a huge circle with a pentagram inside it, line flowed off the points making a slightly smaller circle inside the larger on, runes of sealing and binding were carved between the two circles. The pattern soon started glowing black, as soon as it did she stopped feeding it her power, it was a half summon because she hadn't called anything yet, but it was still a one way portal to death. She grasped her armlet and pulsed a little power into it, soon two misty shape appeared in front of her, in the Circle. The first was a large horse brown and plain looking the only thing that was different about it was a fancy saddle that had the rune of binding on the side of it. The other shape formed into a small boy that had red hair and grey eyes, a plain collar sat on his neck, it could be nothing else as it had a thick chain coming out the front of it that fell his chest, the collar also had the rune of binging on it.

_How may we serve Master? _The boy's mental voice was heard throughout the Hall.

"Go and tell Serpent that his presence is required and I will summon him in soon."

_As you wish Master._

The boy mounted the horse, the circle pulsed once and they both disappeared. The crowd broke out into murmurs again, they didn't know who she was summoning but they had to be powerful to give him an advance notice. While the crowd was whispering Silver withdrew Neville's sphere and threw it up into the air slightly when it came back down it stopped suddenly between her outstretched hands. Runes were becoming visible around it and after a moment a larger, basketball sized sphere appeared around the smaller one. She bit her thumb and smeared a bit of blood on the top of the larger sphere, the blood collecting in the shape of two runes, invulnerability and binding.

The child reappeared on the horse just before the runes finished forming, _It is done Master will you require anything else?_

"I shall, wait outside the circle please." A small amount of room was made for the ghost child and his horse in the crowd. Silver closed her eyes and once again lent the Circle magic, making it glow brighter.

"**I call for your presence here Serpent of the Skies. I call for your obedience, heard and heed me."**

Words weren't necessary for summoning spirits, but they could help concentrate the speaker power. Silver spoke in parsel to make the summoning flow easier, and to prove her identify to the summon. As soon as she had finished speaking the Circle throbbed and a shadow seemed to emerge from the center of it. A man emerged from the shadow, four large angelic white wings hung closely around him like a cloak, and a green tunic hung loosely from his shoulders. Orange eyes stared at the surroundings, brown bangs slightly obscuring them. At least this what everyone without a seeing stone saw when they looked at the being in the circle, its true form was a huge serpent coiled around itself floating in the air, colossal white wings supporting it. It orange eyes lazily staring at Silver, an unidentifiable emotion in them. Those with seeing stone quickly sought out those without and touched them, enable them to see the immense serpent.

"_**What do you wish of me, little Silver Death?"**_

Silver frowned, that was the second time today she was called Silver Death. She had no idea why they would be calling her that, Sky Serpent knew that she went by Silverfox on the Isles. It unsettled her greatly, they knew something about herself that she did not.

"**I require you to find me the plant that resides in this sphere, as well as anything that is compatible with the magic. I also require a bag of sand from the Final Pond. Chal and his horse will accompany you incase something needs to be handled with care."**

A rumbling laugh reverberate throughout the Hall, **_"You have found the Grasping Blossom, though it blooms late it is powerful. No it isn't that little bramble in that ball, that bramble has been dead for so long it has lost it's name to time. I will do what you ask Silver Death, I look forward to soon seeing your full potential. My reward will be those luscious birds will it not?"_**

"**You are correct about the birds, I don't suppose you will tell me, Sky Serpent, about Grasping Blossom?"**

"_**I shall not, it is not my story to tell. I will go now Silver Death and I shall return shortly."**_

With the Serpent's final word the circle glowed, a shadow swallowing both the boy on the horse and the flying titan. After the Circle stopped glowing loud conversation broke out, the few parsel speakers repeating what they heard the Sky Serpent, Silver had spoken to quietly to hear. Several more minutes of this continued until the Circle glowed once again, Silver was unsurprised that such a short interval of time had passed between the leaving and coming of Sky Serpent. Time passed differently in death, normally much slower.

"_**I have returned Lady, I bring four things from death, the child help greatly. I shall leave them whilst I return, I shall be shortly expecting your feathered friends."**_

"**Of course, I cannot help but keep my word."**

As soon as the serpent once again disappeared Chal spoke up again, _Is that all you will be needing of me Master?_

"Yes, thank you Chal." As soon as she said yes both horse and boy dissolved into mist and dispersed completely. Silver walked into the circle and picked up the sphere, a angry bramble bristled inside, obviously trying to get out, the odd thing was it seemed to have no roots. She dragged a hand across the air next to her and it seemed to ripple after a moment a square darkness appeared. She gently placed the sphere in it and picked up the bag of sand, she could sense two foreign objects in the stillness of the sand, she also place it gently in the odd square. She wiggled her fingers at the square which shortly vanished and resumed her previous position outside the Circle.

"Enter the Circle aqualas and once you reach your destination run in different directions after disengaging the compliancy potion." The Circle had yet to drain all of the power it was given so it was a simple task to send the aqualas to Death. It glowed and flashed brightly once as the birds were banished, along with the remaining power in the Circle.

A quiet applause swept through the crowd as Silver headed towards the stairs, as soon as she left the spectators broke off in little group to analyze the summoning.

As soon as Silver reached the top of the stair she 'ported home and fell into a deep sleep easily, sleeping for a record three hours, because she had used up a lot of energy. When she awoke she once again stoked the air and the odd square appeared, she grabbed the bag of sand and opened it to find what would undoubtably be Neville's familiar and a focus for his magic.

AN Hi people please review! I still need a beta.

How did you like this chapter? All Silver, fun to write, longer than normal too.

Next chapter Shade, Nev, Ronald, Dean, Malfoy and Seamus venture into the forest and you find out what else was brought from Death.

Thanks to a reviewer I know McGonagall taking so many points last chapter seems cruel, but all will be explained next Chapter.

The story is a wee bit slow right now, but during summer everything will change drastically. Big Big changes! How long is HP summer? Two months or three?

Thanks to:

Princess Star Neko, darkforces, bandgsecurityaw, Ansela, Archean, solara107, tricia13, donna ficfan, the anonymous reviewer and Rodsmart.

And thank you reviewers, so much.

Eh, here is the Isles jewelry thing and the approx. age that they achieve it by.

Master- circlet 30

Adept- necklace, 20

Apprentice- bracelet, teens

Novice- ring, teens

Accepted- earring(s),children for the most part or newcomers

Potential- anklet, children for the most part or newcomers

Toodles peoples


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

By

Vulpine Nox

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parseltongue**

'thoughts of those not telepathic'

Last Chapter

As soon as Silver reached the top of the stairs she 'ported home and fell into a deep sleep easily; sleeping for a record three hours, because she had used up a lot of energy. When she awoke she once again stroked the air and the odd square appeared, she grabbed the bag of sand and opened it to find what would undoubtedly be Neville's familiar and a focus for his magic.

This Chapter

The sun was shining cheerfully on the snow covered grounds, children were outside playing and Professor Severus Snape was fuming internally as McGonagall told him why his house's points were none existent, while Dumbledore looked on in amusement, sucking on his lemon drops.

"- and you know how much trouble James was in school, and Ronald Weasley's brothers are Fred and George. I had to stamp out the problem before it escalated out of control." McGonagall said calmly.

"Regardless of whom it was, a hundred points each is far too many. If Gryffindor can't win, than neither will Slytherin, is that your intention Minerva?" Snape replied in an accusatory tone.

"I've no idea what you are talking about Severus." McGonagall said sweetly.

"And the fact that the House Points cannot be negative had nothing to do with it? Albus I propose that we repeal the point withdrawal and substitute it with more detention time. The points would be back to Slytherin 189 and Gryffindor 139." Snape asked cooly.

"You cannot consider that request Albus, we would lose face in front of the students."

The aged Headmaster considered both arguments for a moment, "I agree with Minerva, it would make the teachers lose credibility with the students. But in the future, Minerva, take an appropriate number of points for the offense, regardless of who it was. Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you Headmaster," Severus muttered.

"I would be happy to Albus." The Headmaster's twinkle brightened as the namesake of the goddess of knowledge and war took one of his favorite candies.

–

The six students reported down at the entrance to the Great Hall at eight o'clock were Filch met them, muttering about the good old days, and various means of torture.

"Filch have ye bin scarin' the students again? Git out of er ye filthy squib." Filch scuttled back up to the castle muttering about torture once again.

"Righ' then, we wil be going in the forest t'night. Someuns' been attackin' Unicorns, one badly hurt and we haf' to find it."

"We have to go into to the Forest? The Forbidden Forest? Are you mad? There are werewolves in there." Malfoy said haughtily but with more than an edge of fear. "That's servant stuff."

"Malfoy, this is a punishment and it isn't a full moon, dunderhead." Shade purposely used Snape's favorite term for idiots to annoy Malfoy, and it worked beautifully. Malfoy's cheeks colored red and his mouth worked silently, unable to find a decent response. He just caught up before Hagrid entered the forest with a large crossbow.

"Oi, Hagrid, don't we get one of those?"

Hagrid blinked; apparently the thought had not occurred to him.

"I 'pose ye could, thers a ittle un next to the door run and git it 'Arry, thers' a quiver of bolts too."

Shade hurried to the hut and extracted the 'little crossbow' from the tangle of stuff near the door; the thing was in fact anything but little. It was almost half as long as Fang and quite heavy, Shade withdrew his wand and cast a semi-permanent floating charm on it and returned to the group with the quiver slung over his shoulder.

Hagrid led them quite a ways into the forest and after about an hour told them to split up, Dean, Seamus and Neville with Fang and the floating crossbow and Shade, Malfoy and Ronald with Hagrid. That arrangement worked for about fifteen minutes until red sparks were seen. Hagrid went barreling through the brush, straight toward the sparks. Hagrid returned annoyed with Seamus sporting a black eye, Dean's robes were burned in places and Neville apologizing to both of them. Apparently Dean and Seamus thought that it would funny to scare Neville, and due to his recent training he easily beat them within a few seconds, not realizing that they were friends.

Hagrid readjusted the groups sending Malfoy, Shade, and Neville with Fang and the floating crossbow. They wandered for several hours and were about to turn back when Shade smelled blood as they entered a clearing.

Their breath caught collectively as they saw the dying creature, a cloaked figure slunk across the clearing and bent over the unicorn and proceeding to drink its blood. Malfoy let out a shriek and ran into the forest blindly, letting his terror rule him. The cloaked figure's head snapped up, silver blood smeared down the front of his cloak, searching for the source of the scream.

_Run Neville, and tell Hagrid what you've seen._

Shade could feel Neville's surprise and half formed telepathic voice saying 'what?' Shade poked him hard and Neville hurried in the direction that they had came from.

As soon as Neville was out of sight of both the specter and Shade, he illusioned himself and returned to a hidden vantage point slightly away from both, drawing his wand as he braced himself to fight; Silver would kill him if anything happened to Shade.

Shade stealthily aimed the crossbow at the figure and pulled the trigger, a duel screech, one human on not so human issued from it. Shade cursed, his aim was slightly off so the bolt only hit the figure's shoulder. The figure grabbed wildly for it and yanked it out.

A hissing voice emerged from the cloak, more than a little magic laced through it, "Come forth coward, and face your death."

Neville had no doubt that if the command had been directed at him, he would hasten to obey. Shade didn't move, it wasn't that compelling. Shade quietly loaded another bolt, the crossbow made a quiet snap as it locked the bolt into place. The figured head swiveled towards the origin of the sound.

"LUMOS MAXIMA EXPLODRA," Shade shouted his voice seeming deafening in the still forest. Huge bolts of red and green light shot from the tip of his wand, the first two intertwining as they went and once it passed the treetops it exploded into firework like light. Shade brought the wand down toward the mysterious person half way through the spell and another bolt shot toward him. He jumped out of the way and withdrew his own wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dumbledore will have your magical signature in two seconds if you do. And if you don't want this bolt between your eyes, assuming you have eyes, you had better leave. Hagrid will be here momentarily and someone at the castle will have undoubtedly seen the light show and will come to investigate. So leave now or be discovered."

The cloaked figure hissed at the boy, the child was right as much as it infuriated him. An arrow came from his left and he fled the damnable centaurs that had arrived.

"It is not safe for young to be in the forest tonight, especially you Harry Potter." The equine face looked at him apathetically.

"Greetings centaur, our folly are those of our elders, what do the stars whisper?" The centaur blinked in surprise, the greeting was somewhat appropriate, though old fashioned.

"Mars grows ever brighter, human colt, the act that you just saw validates it."

"Voldemort only fell for a short time; it is pathetic that the adults think that he is truly dead, and that a child did what they could not. What is your name star gazer?"

"Firenze, and are you aware of what is kept at the school?"

"The stone and I know Voldemort is after it." The centaur was unable to respond because Hagrid cam huffing into the clearing.

"Arry, there ye are thank goodness yer alright." Hagrid came rushing into the clearing, the others following behind him.

"Lo' Firenze."

"Hello Hagrid, Mars is bright tonight."

"Eh, yea, anyway we'll git back up to the castle now. Where's Neville?"

Shaking his head as if to clear cobwebs Neville stepped into view, "I'm here Hagrid."

"Right then, lets get back to the castle."

–

After a few hours the odd group finally got back to the castle, the four Gryffindors headed up the stairs. A Slytherin prefect met the two Slytherins at the bottom of the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"Your presence is request by the Slytherin Council; I will escort you there now."

Shade blinked, 'ah, cause Malfoy and me lost so many points.'

The prefect led them down into the deeper dungeons and to a dead end with only a door ahead. The prefect opened the door and led them into a dimly lit room. A large table sat on a long platform, not unlike the one in the Great Hall that the teachers used, the silhouettes of ten people shone against the ten candles behind them. Two cups of a light purple potion sitting on a small stand reflected the candlelight.

"Council, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." With that the prefect bowed and left.

A booming voice issued from the figures, "You have been brought here to explain the complete loss of our house points. Explain after you have completely drunken the potion in front of you, as it allows you only to tell the truth."

Shade stayed silent as Malfoy told of his discovery of Hagrid's dragon and his plot to make Weasley lose a great deal of points and get a detention, after they had both drunken the grape flavored potion. The council stayed quiet throughout the speech.

"Harry Potter do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Council, I was told by a source, that I know is truthful, that Malfoy in fact warned Ronald Weasley that he knew about the dragon. Malfoy then snuck out and I assumed that he was going to confront Weasley, to what end I don't know. Before he could find Weasley he was caught by Professor McGonagall. Malfoy proceeded to tell the Professor about the dragon; from there she intercepted me and four Gryffindors. I had come to stop Malfoy from losing us house point and assumed that he could at least make it to the Gryffindors, but I overestimated him."

"If that is all of your statements we will discuss them among ourselves for a few minuets."

No sound was heard from the silhouettes, presumable they silenced themselves, for several minutes. Shade could smell Malfoy's fear as the seconds wore on after a moment the oppressive silence lifted.

"We have reached our decision. Draco Malfoy, it is your actions that cause two hundred points to be taken, this Council feels you are responsible for one hundred and fifty points of the two hundred taken. You have gain Slytherin sixteen points so far this term therefore you are accountable for the loss of one hundred and thirty-four points being lost. Your punishment is your expulsion from the Slytherin Common Rooms and Sleeping Quarters, loss of your eating privileges at the Slytherin table, and loss of immunity from the fifth years and up. These punishments can be repealed once you gain back all of the points you've lost, but at least one quarter of them must come from Professors other than Severus Snape. Do you understand?"

Malfoy had grown paler as each word of his punishment was spoken and shakily replied, "Yes."

"Harry Potter, though you intentions were in the interest of Slytherin you were caught. This Council feels that you are responsible for fifty points of the two hundred taken. You have gained Slytherin thirty-seven points this year therefore you are responsible for thirteen points being lost. Your punishment is your loss of eating privileges at the Slytherin table for one month, or until you gain thirteen points. Do you understand?"

Shade felt very relived and bowed slightly, he had merely received a slap on the wrist, "Yes honorable Slytherin Council."

"You are both dismissed. Your crimes and punishment will be posted on the board tomorrow, so Mr. Malfoy, I suggest that you retrieve your belongings before then, or by sunrise you may only own the clothes on your back."

–

"Eventful day?" Silver questioned, she was sitting on a couch in the living room rune spell papers everywhere. Shade idly wondered what they were for.

"I'm warding Fluffy's room with proximity wards, they'll alert us and Dumbledore." Shade scowled at her when she said this.

"Yes, I'm aware I'm annoying when I do that. What happened while I was gone, or did you not have anything to do with both Slytherin and Gryffindor have near no points?"

"Hagrid's dragon hatched, Malfoy found out, I tried to help but got caught along with Nev, Malfoy, and the Trip Gryffs. I just came back from a trial held by Slytherin Council, I can't eat in the Great Hall until I get thirteen points. Malfoy has to get over a hundred before he can come back, is kicked out of his room and the common room, and gets to be beaten up by all years."

"Ouch."

"Hm. How was your trip, did you get those books?"

"Yes, and I found the plant, a familiar and a focus for Nev, all from death."

Shade whistled, "Neville is going to be mighty strong."

"I know, I giving them to him on Saturday."

"I going to go to sleep, see you later."

"Goodnight Shade, I think I'll redecorate."

"Night."

–

"Mrow?"

"Blackberry?"

"Maow!" The small black kitten flicked its tail happily.

"How did you get in here?"

This time the kitten didn't answer, it walked over to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room and sat patiently waiting.

"Oi Neville, who's cat is that?" Ronald asked quietly, his voice easily heard in the empty common room. When ever one of them, the Gryffs that had been caught out of bounds, came into the common room, it instantly emptied of all students, even though it had been nearly a week since they were caught.

"A friend's, but I don't know how she got here. I'm going to return her, k guys?"

"Just don't get caught out of bounds again while you visit your Hufflepuff girlfriend. Who else would name their cat Blackberry?"

Neville blushed at Ronald's implication, but wasn't about to correct him as he walked out of the room. Perhaps he should tell Master about her supposed Hufflepuffism.

As soon as he got into the Fat Lady's corridor Blackberry clawed up his leg and back reaching his shoulder. Neville hissed slightly at the pain, pulled her off, and held her in front of him, "Are you done clawing me Berry?" He nearly dropped the kitten when he felt a smug mental brush of a 'yes.'

"You are full of surprises, like our Master." He returned the kitten to his shoulder.

Another brush slightly clearer, but more confusing, "I'm the one full of surprises? Hardly Bear-bear, now which way are we going?"

–

Ten minutes later he entered the Rooms, but thought he must have made a wrong turn somewhere. The place he was in was clearly Victorian, not the bare rice-paper wall of the previous Rooms. Blackberry jumped down as he was turning to leave.

"Mrow!" Again there was a mental brush, but this time he could decipher nothing from it. Not that it mattered, Blackberry was walking off. Neville caught up paying attention to the surroundings; the basic layout was still the same. Eventually he got to the Library, Blackberry sitting next to Ana on a couch purring.

The Library was a huge five sided room and it was also restyled. In the center of it was an immense five sided pillar, the area around it was completely occupied by couches, tables and comfortable chairs, all very old fashioned. The walls and the pillar were completely covered in books three stories high, rolling ladders gave access to the first three levels. Three stories up, there was a small walkway and another ladder, though only two stories high, and a small catwalk connecting the two. You had to climb a ladder to get up and down, and this pattern continued for four more levels, equaling eight more stories. Quills and what Master Ana called pens quickly copied books from the Hogwarts Library, and the copying was almost a quater done.

"Hello Neville, please sit down."

Momentarily shocked at Master Ana's personality change he stuttered a hello and sat down across from her. A low, long coffee table sat between them cover in papers that had many runes on them.

"I have three gifts for you Neville; the first is to help you control your magic." Master Ana seemed to stroke the air next to her and a seemingly floating portal opened. She grasped something small in her right had and withdrew it.

"Hold out your hand."

Neville did as he was told and Master Ana dropped a light stone into his hand. He looked at it closer, it didn't look like any stone he had ever seen, it was a golden yellow that darkened to red, and it had odd flake-like things in it.

"It's not a stone. Your next gift is a familiar." She once again reached into the odd square and withdrew a small egg.

"Here," she said handing it to him, "As you can see it hasn't hatched yet, nor do I know when it will, but it will most likely be within the next year or two. You don't have to worry too much about breaking it, it is quite sturdy."

"The last will protect you, and it should look familiar." For the last time, she reached into the square and withdrew a large bludger-sized sphere.

"That looks like my new magic." Neville blurted out.

"That's because it is its physical companion, it took quite a bit of time to find it."

"What am I supposed to do with it? What am I supposed with any of this?" Neville asked, very confused after putting both in a robe pocket.

"I'll teach you how to use your focus, you keep the egg in a safe place and hopefully you'll bond with your plant, brace yourself." Silver lightly tapped on the glass sphere with one finger, spiders webbed out from the point of her finger.

"Wha-"

Neville was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass, he rolled over the back of the couch and raised his head over it. The odd bramble just sat there for a moment before trying to lash out at Silver, but a rune shield sprung up before it could do any damage. It seemed to hiss by rubbing to vines together and slunk over to Neville. He was panicking because he didn't know any shield spells and he didn't want to hurt the thing. He moved to run away, but was too slow, and the vine thing caught him around the ankle and he tripped. Within seconds the vine had encircled him completely rendering him unable to move, and seemed to be drawing on his magic. When his magic was almost gone he idly wondered why he hadn't been stabbed by any sharp thorns. Magic seemed to be flowing back into him, but as he was unable to stay awake any longer, he closed his eyes and passed out.

When the vine had caught Neville, Silver jumped onto the couch he had been sitting on and perched on top. Watching with interest as the vine grew and wrapped him in a cocoon-like structure. Lots of guarding vines occupied the area around him, the ones near Silver hissing threateningly. Some of the vines had found a nearby table and were slowly pulling it over; soon they were breaking it apart and throwing the pieces at her. Silver's rune shield had yet to dissipate so it easily protected her.

At this inopportune moment Shade came walking in with a stranger next to him. A girl that looked to be a seventh year, who was previously marveling at her surroundings, ducked as the vines ripped apart more furniture and threw it at them along with a large chair which they dodged quickly.

Shade and the girl approached cautiously around the far side of the pillar after the plant had calmed down a bit.

"What is that?"

"My little project made something of a breakthrough."

"Ah, anyways this in Nymphadora Tonks, a seventh year. She's excellent at transfiguration but needs help with runes, and she'll join if she gets it. She wants to be an Aurora."

"Hm," Silver said, getting back to a normal position on the couch. Shade sat down next to her and Nymphadora sat down across from her.

"Call me Tonks, everyone does. Are you really that good with runes?" Tonks asked as she looked at some of the papers on the table.

Silver nodded and made a sweeping motion with her hand, all the papers stacking themselves, only one lying separate. In the now clear space a cold lunch appeared, sandwiches, with pumpkin juice, and a light classical tune played from nowhere. Tonks' eyes grew round, she knew that the top student in her class couldn't even try to do that. She could barely see the runes that had been cast by Silver, and it took a couple years to learn the skill. Shade picked up a sandwich and stared munching on it.

"Teach me how to cast them, please!" Tonks begged, Aurora candidates were looked down on if they could only complete the minimum requirements. Runes was her first choice, she could read and decipher them just fine, but casting them was very difficult for her.

"Tell me what the rune pattern on that paper is for."

Tonks picked up the paper and studied it for a few minutes, "It looks like a basic proximity alert ward with a few trigger spells, that aren't traps, but I can't tell exactly."

"I'll teach you if you join our club and teach some transfiguration and give us all of your old notes."

"Thank you, and did you find this place? It's amazing and huge."

"Hm, come on, I'll show you around, Shade watch my project." Silver answered.

"K," Tonks replied, too busy marveling at the Library to notice Silver didn't answer her question.

Silver led Tonks out of the Library, through the kitchens, work room, and finally to an empty bedroom near Silver's. Silver opened the door after some tweaking in the room runes.

"This is your bedroom if you choose to sleep here, you can decorate it how ever you like."

"Wow, all this done by a little firsty? You are Slytherin though, clever and all that. What's the catch? There's always a catch with Slytherins."

"You can't tell anyone about the Rooms and you have to teach some transfiguration. We'd also like you to get someone else to join. I'm not sure if Shade told you but we are trying to encourage the intelligence of our fellows and learn as much as we can while we are at Hogwarts. Currently all of our members have an O average, and we have members from all houses."

"Basically you're collecting all the smart kids and getting them to teach each other. I have a friend in Ravenclaw, my only friend, that's really good with charms. She's really smart, so if I get her to join then I'm in?"

"Yes, we'd also prefer it if you live here, make everything easier."

"No problem, my housemates think I'm weird, but I can't say for sure about Cwen."

"That's fine, if you tell anyone about the Rooms, save Cwen, I won't teach you. You can tell her she'll have unrestricted access to the Rooms library. If she wants to know more tell her to talk with me. There a few basic rules, which are don't make a mess and try not to break anything. The Rooms are not for snogging, and the library books are not to be taken out of the rooms without explicit permission."

"That all?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, welcome to the Rooms."

**A.N. **Hello everyone, how are you on this fine morning/afternoon/evening/night.

It would make my morning/afternoon/evening/night even better if you leave me a review.

Woot! I have a beta! Thank you sakurawolf11.

Thank you:

bandgsecurityaw, sakurawolf11, Dumbledore, T.K, bense2k, DarkDraknor, Darth Lucifer, galaxybaby, MatTer79, Mystical Enchantra, sawiuk, yali, and LucyferPheonixMalfoy.

Do you guys get it about the points? 189 - 200 and 139 - 400, but the house points don't go into the negative so they both end up with zero. McGonagall really didn't want Slytherin to win the House Cup again so she forwent Gryffindor's chance at second place to ensure that the Snakes wouldn't win. The other houses points are Ravenclaw 122 and Hufflepuff 96. I am also separating the House Cup and Quidditch, it doesn't really seem fair. So even if Slytherin trounce everyone in Quidditch they couldn't make a difference in house points. I know it seems like Shade earned a lot of points, but you have to figure that other Slytherins lost them.

I think Tonks graduated a year before Harry came to Hogwarts, but I need it to be this way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parsel**

'thoughts of those not telepathic'

Last Chapter

"The Rooms are not for snogging and the library books are not to be taken out of the rooms without explicit permission."

"That all?" asked Tonks

"Yes, welcome to the Rooms."

This Chapter

'No bloody wonder everyone here has bloody straight O's. Silver's a bloody slavedriver.' A headache pounded ruthlessly in Tonks temples as she concentrated on the rune in front of her, wavering dangerously.

"Concentrate Nymph, feed the rune a steady amount of power, otherwise it wavers like it is."

Tonks growled at the rune, 'bloody thing trying to kill me, I'll show it,' she upped the amount of power she was feeding it.

Silver's eyes grew round, "Don't do that, it will explode."

The warning came too late, the rune exploded spectactularly the table that was under it exploded into wooden spliters that stabbed both teacher and student brutally.

"Ow, ow, ow," Tonks whimpered, a long piece of wood stabbed her through the arm and the rest of her was slightly peppered with small splinters, she knew the dam thing was trying to kill her.

'Oh crap' she thought once she had gotten up. Silver was on the floor, several stakes through her stomach and one slight above the heart. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit,' she repeated the mantra in her head while she stumbled over to the small girl.

Silver lay on the floor with her eyes open staring at the ceiling, idly wondering what possessed her to teach a berserker metamorphagus. She didn't know it when she agreed to teach her, but still. Shade had told a curious tale of how he met the metamorph after she had agreed to teach Tonks.

–

Walking down a hall the Friday after Silver had returned from the Isle Shade came upon a fight. A seventh year Hufflepuff being picked on by what appeared to be three fifth year Slytherins.

"Poor freak, getting dumped by her Gryffindork boyfriend came to the dungeons to cry her eyes out."

"Bugger off you snake, your just jealous that I have a boyfriend."

"The puffer has got a tounge. Let's show her how to hold it."

They all sent curses at the Hufflepuff which hit their mark, the odd thing was she didn't react. She started clench and unclenching her fist while the Slytherin stood dazed, within a few second her hair turned black as did her eyes and nails, she gained a frightening aura.

Then she struck, the first boy dropped without a sound, a fist to the temple, the second a chop to the neck and the third she leapt on and started punching. Shade had felt that now was the time to interfere, before irreparable harm befell the unfortunate bully.

"That is enough," his loud voice echoed through the corridor.

The girl stunned that someone was watching stopped for a moment.

"Get a hold of yourself." Shade walked closer, he held out his palms face up, "Calm down."

The girl seemed to shake herself, blinked and looked at her bloody raised fist. Horror appeared on her face as she realized what she had done. The changes slowly disappeared as her form turned into that of a young child, maybe six or seven, trembling terribly as silent tear streaking down her face. She slid off the boy she was previously beating up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Leave me alone," the girl wept as she said in a quiet whisper, "I'm a freak."

Once Shade was sure she wasn't going to go berserk again, he approached swiftly and hugged the sobbing child/teen. The girl obviously had several unresolved issues, glancing at the boys she attacked, they were lucky the worst injury they got was a bloody nose.

Shade gathered her into his arm and murmured reassurances to her as he headed to the entrance to the nearest of the Rooms. She was light, lighter than she should be and he idly wondered if she did it on purpose. At first she didn't react to being held, but after Shade tried to readjust the awkward load she gripped onto him tightly and sobbed heavily into his shoulder.

Half way to the Rooms she started to speak in a muted quivering voice. She told Shade the basics of her life, how at first, before she had met many other people, she loved her ability, but when she came to Hogwarts she was considered a oddity at best, a freak at worse. The rest of her housemates ignored her and she was friendless until she met a lazy Ravenclaw.

Cwen wasn't normal by any standard of the word, her passion was myths and things thought to be fairytales by the average witch or wizard. The only reason she did anything was to learn more about them, most of her year mates were more interested in the cold hard facts. Tonks, as he later learned her name, being a metamorphagus, nearly myth status, was worth study, they slowly became friends during their first year and had stayed so ever since.

After she was done telling her story her weeping slowed and she fell asleep. Shade entered the Room, then his bedroom, laid her down on his bed and waited a few hours until she woke up. When she woke she return to her 'normal' form and she told Shade more about herself, her dreams and the like. In turn Shade told her about how being the Boy-Who-Lived was tiresome. While Shade's confessions seemed a great deal less than her own she realized that he was a private person and he disliked to share his private life. She didn't blame him, she too was a private person, at least most of the time, Shade was a special case. When he mentioned that his friend was good at runes she jumped at the chance to learn. She did wonderfully on her theory but failed miserably on her practical work.

–

Tonks was once again cursed her ineptitude for practical rune work, for the Goddess's sake she killed her teacher after one day's practice. Tonks finally reached Silver and whimpered when she say her tutor's eyes were opened. In her fright she didn't notice the lack of blood anywhere on Silver

"Would you kindly removed the stakes from me Tonks?"

Tonks screamed at the unexpected sigh of life from Silver.

"How," Tonks stuttered.

"Family magic, the Myst are one of the Twenty Families and are nearly indestructible physically, we can heal ourselves and others almost instantly. But as I'm in a great deal of pain so I don't want to move."

Tonks didn't reply she just set to work pulling out the large chunks of wood, she was nearly sick, even though there was no blood. After a stake was pulled the skin seemed to knit back together by itself, Tonks found herself watching morbidly curious. Once all the stakes from her torso were gone Silver sat up and pick out the remain wood from her limbs herself.

Tonks stared at her, now that she was done healing it looked as if she had never been injured save for the ripped clothes, there was not a scar on her. Tonks hissed as the pain in her arm returned. Silver glanced at her and said "Brace yourself." Silver swiftly pulled out the wood and Tonks fainted from the sudden pain. Silver put her had on Tonks wound, it swiftly knit together. She distractedly licked the metamorph's blood off her hand as she pulled out all the remaining splinters and healed Tonks. 'Why do all those I teach faint so often?' Silver thought to herself as she lifted onto a nearby couch.

–

Neville woke slowly, unwilling to leave the comfortable bed. He blinked, he didn't remember getting into bed, he had been in the library with Master. She had released that thing on him and then he fell asleep. Cautiously he opened his eyes and stared at the odd ceiling above him, seeming made by many small vines woven together. Neville sighed 'looks like Ana doesn't know how to get me out.' After he thought this the vines above him retreated, vine encircled his wrists and lifted him to his feet.

"So your finally awake?" Shade was lounging on a nearby couch, staring at Neville with half lidded eyes. Neville shivered, Shade made him nervous, he always seemed ready to pounce on him. The vines near Neville shifted anxiously, feeling his unease, and shook various pieces of furniture at Shade threateningly.

"How long was I out?" Neville asked.

"No more than two hours. Could you calm down your vines? I don't fancy being stabbed with a chair leg by an angry plant."

"Um, I don't know how?"

"I didn't think you would, try asking it, mentally of course." Shade said in an amused tone

"Huh?"

"Think to the plant."

"Oh." Neville replied, confused.

_Hello? Plant? Could you calm down? _The vine stopped mid wave and Neville could feel it's attention centering on him. A burst of happiness flooded his mind and Neville had to strain to keep a hold of himself.

"Are you in there Neville?" Shade questioned. Neville colored when he realized that he had had to repeat himself.

"Yeah, what was that? And what is this plant thing?"

"It's a bit complicated, that plant bonded to you kind of like a familiar would. You're an elemental, you can control and communicate with plants. You've seen Silver's air slicing attacks right? She has very little elemental ability and I have more than she does, while you are an elemental. You are part of your element, and are attuned to it, few wizards are elementals consider yourself lucky. The Live Earth element, those that control plant life, from what I understand have a ask receive relationship. Ask a plant to do something and it will do it, normally. The Earth element users have to exert their will over their element. The Water element is finicky and the user has to have tight reign over their emotion to control it. Fire element users are prone to fits of uncontrolled outbursts of ability when feeling high emotions, I don't know much else about them though. The Air element users can only direct the element, air is notoriously difficult to control. I will be teaching you basic control, but I can only do so much, we aren't the same element."

"Oh, how am I going to return to classes with this giant thing?"

"Ask it to become smaller."

Neville thought to it, urging it to become a manageable size. Again a burst of joy flooded through his mind, but not as powerful as it had been.

–

It took Neville three hours, with Shade coaching him, to get the vine to a reasonable size, it was now wrapped his forearm to his shoulder and a few thin vines around his neck, like a choker. Another two hours were spent teaching the vine not to attack everyone within arms length and staying hidden.

Shade withdrew his wand and murmured 'tempus' and ethereal gold numbers flew out of the wand, 8:44

"If you hurry Neville you can make the late dinner."

Once Neville had sat down at the Gryffindor table he wondered why Shade hadn't come to dinner, he knew that he hadn't eaten yet. After he reached for another piece of chicken his vine surreptitious grabbed a small piece off his plate. Neville didn't dare question it, he didn't want to make a scene. When he later checked his sleeve, before bed, he could find no sign of any food. Shrugging it off as a weird plant thing he put on one of his few long sleeved sleeping shirts.

–

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study, sorting through the progress reports of the first, fifth, and seventh year students. Several first year's grades caught his eye, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greenglass, Morag MacDougal, June Moon, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Lisa Turpin and the Myst sisters had scored O in every subject. How curious, Dumbledore knew that Harry and Ana had formed a club, and that all the first year's transcripts that he was looking at now were in that club save Catrina Myst and Hermione Granger. Maybe Ana Myst wouldn't be a danger academically, but the fact remained that she was a Myst and Mysts meddle in everything. And now Harry was in even more danger, Voldemort was undoubtably the one who had been killing the unicorns. That proved he was close to Hogwarts, Harry and the Stone. Humming quietly to himself Dumbledore returned to reviewing the transcripts of the students, after all he had a school to run.

–

The next day Blackberry served as a messenger, carrying rolled up scrolls in a black hollow tube with a pretty mountain scene carved into it. She carried it to twelve students all of which looked at the message inside for no more than one minute. The message was a short one, _Your presence is required in the Room's Library at five o'clock sharp._

–

Tracey Davis, Daphne Greenglass, June Moon, Theodore Nott, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, Neville, Susan Bones, Tonks, her friend Cwen Moon who was surrounded by large stacks of books, Shade and the Myst sisters sat in the library waiting for Silver to arrive. They were scattered in various armchairs, only Cwen was at a table.

"Hello everyone, I called you here to learn a basic magic manipulation technique, aura raising. If you can manipulate your magic without a wand it if far easier to do so with a one. Several of you are from the Twenty-one families so you know a few techniques, if you know any please demonstrate."

Shade made a grabbing motion towards the ground and slowly lifted his hand, a thin fluid stream of what seemed to be rock seeped through the carpet. It raised itself to the level of his hand wrapping around it, gathering in his palm. Shade grasped the fluid stone and what wasn't in his hand sunk back into the carpet and disappeared. A look on concentration appeared on his face and the fluid stone formed into a primitive dagger. "The Potter family has control over stone to a degree, we can't do anything larger than a broadsword though." Shade said as the dagger was passed around.

"I'll go next," Theodore Nott stated and held out his palm and narrowed his eyes. A small snake faded into existence and slithered around on it, a small cricket appeared and jumped suddenly. The snake struck and swallowed it whole. "The Nott family can cast very realistic illusions, I'm still young so I can't do anything large."

"The Bones can control water to an extent," Susan spoke next, and made a swift motion with her hand and a small ball of water floated over her hand, and the air around them seem to become drier.

"The Longbottom have basic control over plants, I haven't had anyone to teach me so I can't really show you anything." Neville said quietly.

June spoke next, "The Moons have slight control over the air," she demonstrated by floating a foot in the air. "My sister's quiet good if she isn't being lazy." Everyone looked to Cwen, who ignored them except for a two fingered wave.

"The Mysts have a great ability to heal ourselves and others, it might not seem like much, but we are nearly impossible to kill." Silver said clearly, once again taking control over the meeting. She could feel Shade's amusement, _it is all threats with you Silver. _She caught the dagger that Shade tossed to her and sliced open her palm and held it towards them, blood welling at the edge of the clean cut. Before the eyes of her shocked fellows the wound closed up, not a drop of blood lost.

"As you can see I have a great deal of control otherwise I couldn't use my family magic to such an extent. You will be learning several basic exercises over the next month, you will then be expected to study on your own. After that we will have a monthly meeting to show what we have learned."

Tracey spoke up, "What about us, the muggleborns, will we have family magic?"

Cwen answered, "Muggleborns don't have family magic, you might have a talent, but family magic takes many generations to develop. The Twenty-one Families are result of cultivating talents that show up in blood lines. With the exception of the Prince, Malfoy, Prewitt, Gaunt, Scrimgeour, Ollivander, and Goldstein families, all family magic can be deadly. Nonetheless learning what Silver has too teach would help you muggleborns." Tracey bristled slightly at the way Cwen used muggleborn but let it pass.

Silver cleared her throat, "To bring up your aura gather your magic, as if you were casting a spell, but let it flow through your body. If someone touches your skin, they should feel your magic coursing through your body. Now that is only the first step, there are three steps total. Once you have learned how it should look something like this." Silver let a little of her aura flare out and become visible, a dark purple light, darkening to black in places appeared around her and a feeling of power surrounded her.

After a few second she reined it back in, "Pair up and get started, if you have trouble come speak to me. Tonksy, Cwen should be able to help you, Tracey and Daphne, Neville and Susan, June and Lisa, Morag and Theo, Shade and Cat, Raine and Anea, Anora and myself."

The next few hours passed in relative silence, only quiet instruction broke it. A nearby clock chimed eight and Silver sent them all to dinner, asking Cwen to stay behind.

"Please don't take any of the book out of the Rooms and Tonks can show you your room. Have any questions?"

"No. Bye."

Silver blinked at the abruptness and shrugged it off, another odd mortal.

–

The next month was spent in a similar fashion lesson in magic manipulations, the magic never leaving the body. They had moved on to concentrating magic in the muscles making them stronger, but they were only beginning the first steps.

Shade had gained back the thirteen points and his Slytherin privileges. Malfoy on the other had probably hadn't looked so bad in his life. His face was constantly bruised and it was rumored that he had to visit Snape daily for healing potions. He was significantly thinner, relying on his 'friends' to pilfer him food from the Great Hall daily, not that Crabbe and Goyle were good at not eating food for any period of time. Malfoy had gained back one hundred points and only six of them from Professors other than Snape, it would be many long hungry, painful months until he gained back enough.

Neville reported to Silver that Ronald, Seamus, and Dean, with the help of Hermione, had discovered that Fluffy was guarding the Philosophers Stone. But they thought that Snape was trying to steal it.

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was refereed by Snape. It was brutal on the Gryffindors, Silver even broke Wood's and one of the twin's arms. Needless to say, unless Slytherin lost the next match against Hufflepuff, they would easily win the cup.

No one had disturbed the proximity wards in Fluffy's room and no more unicorns had been killed. Everything seemed quiet, for the moment.

–

"How could of I been so stupid!" Hermione Granger growled.

"What?" Ronald asked confused.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that a stranger in the pub had a dragon's egg in his pocket. That its just what Hagrid always wanted?"

–

"I told im after Fluffy a dragons no problem, Norbert even fell asleep to music, jest like Fluffy." Hagrid continued to talk, unaware of the dawning horror on Ronald's face.

–

On the way back up to the Castle Ron spoke in a hoarse voice, "He's going tonight."

"But Dean and Seamus have detention tonight with McGonagall, they were late to class again."

"We have to go!"

"At least tell Dumbledore!"

"Fine"

–

"I don't know how you found out about the Stone Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, but rest assured it is in no danger. There are several protections surrounding it, it will be safe even though the Headmaster is gone."

–

"It's settled, we go to save the stone tonight."

"I agree."

Both Gryffindors didn't notice Neville sitting in the armchair in front of the fireplace petting Blackberry silently.

In the month that they had been practicing he had figured out how to speak telepathically to Blackberry.

_Did you hear them Berry? Tell Silver that I will be accompanying them._

_Alright, but only if you get me a piece of chicken and a fish, a whole fish._

_Yes Blackberry, now go tell Silver._

_Bye._

–

"Petrificus Totalus,"

"Protego" Hermione's spell harmlessly splashed on Neville's shield. "I going with you, the last thing I need is for you to die.

"Alright," Ronald stuttered out, surprised at previous almost squib.

–

_Master, Neville is accompanying Smallest Red Weasel and Bushy to get the stone. _At this moment the proximity alarm on the ward went off

_They're what? Damn Gryffindors, come with if you like, but stay hidden._

_Shade, the Gryffs are going after the stone to 'save' it._

_I'm coming, meet you at the corridor._

–

"Can either of you fly?"

Two no'swas the answer.

"Flara," Neville murmured the spell aiming at some of the nearby keys. The keys fell to the ground, wings burning off.

"Use fire spells."

After several minutes of digging through piles of keys they found the right one and moved on to the next room.

–

Silver arrived a few seconds after Shade and they both went inside. Fluffy was awake and upset, he lunged at the two. Silver gave him a sharp mental slap, Fluffy shook his head and wagged his tail apologetically and whined. Silver petted him and jumped into the hole in the floor after Shade. Both landed in a crouch on something squishy, Shade made a motion with his hand and witchlight lite up the room brightly. The devil's snare under them recoiled from the light and dropped them onto the floor. They quietly opened the next door, a large pile of burnt or burning key littered the floor. They carefully tread across the floor, twisted the key already in the door and entered the next room.

They were just in time to see Ronald get smashed by a giant chess piece.

"What's going on?" Shade wondered aloud.

"Silver, Shade! You're here, good." Neville looked at Hermione when she said this, 'how does she know those two?'

"We have to play our way across the board, Ron just sacrificed himself so we can win, I'm supposed to go forward a space." Neville said, glad that someone else had arrived.

Shade looked over the board with a critical eye and snorted, "That's not going to work, Sear move four spaces forward."

"I'm no good at chess, I'll do what you suggest." Silver replied

After she moved the white queen moved in retaliation, taking black's queen. "Nev, move too you left one space, Checkmate." The white king dropped his sword, both of the Gryffindors rushed over to Ronald.

"Sear go get Flitwick, Neville get McGonagall, use the brooms in the key room to go out the trapdoor, I'll take care of Ron. Shade you go forward."

Neville and Hermione hurried out of the room, after Silver was sure they were gone she touched Ronald forehead, some of the bruises disappeared and his breathing became easier. Shade raised a questioning eyebrow at the incomplete healing.

_Keeping our talents secret of course, and I really don't want him waking up_.

"Hm," with that Shade entered the next room carefully. A familiar putrid smell accosted his nose, which was promptly wrinkled in distaste. 'Damn trolls.' He skirted the large creature and silently turned the handle of the next door, a small table with seven different size bottles sat on it. When he approached the table hot flame sprang up behind him and between the table and the next door. Shade looked at the piece of paper next to the bottles, a logic puzzle was written on it in the Potion Mater's neat hand writing. Bugger, he stunk at logic anything. Shade lowered himself eye-level with the table and considered the amount of liquid in each, one was significantly emptier, even accounting for the way the bottle was shaped. He stood up pulled off the cork and drank all of it in one go, it tasted like stale water and felt like ice. He walked forward into the flame, it didn't even tickle, and opened the last door, entering quietly and withdrawing his wand. To his shock someone else was here.

–

After the door closed behind Shade, Silver cleared off a few squares of the chess bored and fished a piece of chalk out of her pocket and drew four large runes on the floor. The runes she chose, all Old Runes, make one of the more basic protection diamonds. Diamond constructs are used for small shields normally, and the ones she chose were safety, aid, rebound, and strength. A small circle was then drawn around each rune encompassing it, and lines connecting all of the circles. She dragged Ronald into the circle and touched the safety rune. Four walls of glowing light, bright purple, snapped up out of the outer most lines and met over head, creating a odd pyramid. She sat cross-legged next to Ronald and lowered the barriers on her Necromantic powers, she brought herself to the Border of Life and Death.

The Border of Life and Death, most commonly referred to as the Border, is entirely ethereal. Nothing in it is substantial, everything was done by touch. She extended her magic, feeling for Voldemort's soul. She found it after a moment, leeching off another soul, Quirell's, that was looking very sickly. The link between the two was thin, weakened by Quirell's festering soul. A tendril of her magic easily made its way between the two, ready to sever the link at a moments notice. Another tendril was wrapped loosely around it waiting drag the parasitic soul to Death.

Silver refocused her psychic 'eye' on her brother, letting her magic flow through the room. Several tendril wove around Shade and seemed to form an odd knot, it tied his spirit to his body. She didn't know what to expect of Voldemort and wasn't about to be caught unprepared.

She 'watched' as the three souls moved physically closer, distance was hard to estimate here, it was mostly by feel. An odd apparition appeared, mirroring Shade soul to an extent. A irregular power source appeared next to Shade, as far as Silver could tell, he was in physical possession of it. 'Looks as if he's found the Stone' A seconds later the copy disappeared.

A few minutes later the souls suddenly moved close together and broke apart. Silver easily broke the connection between the two souls and was sent reeling back from intense pain when the other tendril tried to drag Voldemort into death. She unwound the failing spell and released a different shape of magic that would hopefully send Voldemort's soul to Death. It seemed to bounce off him and rebound towards her. 'Oh Bugger' was her last thought before the world abruptly turned black.

–

Shade peeked around one of the pillars and saw the trademark purple turban reflected in the Mirror of Erised, the face under it turned and caught sight of him.

"Come here Potter," Shade obeyed, he disliked hiding.

"I can't believe you-" Shade was interrupted by Quirell, shooting and catching him with ropes that wrapped him tightly. Shade rolled down the steps, stopping near Quirell.

"That it was me? You probably thought it was Snape, he does seem the type. No, it poor stut-tering Pro-fes-essor Quirell. Now how does this thing work? I see myself presenting the stone to my Master, but how do I get it?"

Shade blinked at Quirell erratic behavior, one second he was gloating then he was morose over how to get the stone out of the mirror.

A ghostly voice issued from the turban, "Use the boy."

"Up Potter," Quirell grabbed him and pushed him in front of the mirror. "What do you see?"

Once again he saw a reflection of himself in an empty black void, but this time looking annoyed and shooting glares at Quirell, it spoke. "He's been here for an hour and all he can think about is the glory he will receive for resurrecting his Lord. He's so boring! Anyway I've put the stone in your pocket, just think, I'll be able to hear you." The reflection paused for a moment as it listened to Shade's question. "I gave the stone to you because you don't want to use it. I can only give it to someone who want to have it but not use it. Quirell want to use it to receive honor."

"What do you see Potter?"

"Myself and my family, we're all happy." Shade slipped his hand into his pocket and squeezed the edge of the stone, after a few moments a couple shards broke off.

"He lies," the odd voice was back, "Let me speak to him."

"Master you're not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this."

Quirell unwrapped his turban and turned his back to Shade, a foul smell, human decomposition, wafted from the possessed professor. A cold feeling entered the room, Shade recognized it as Silver physic 'scent,' he relaxed a bit. Silver was here and would help him if he needed it.

"Look what you have done to me Harry Potter, but I will return just give me that stone in your pocket!" Shade was unsurprised Voldemort knew he had it, the Stone's aura was hard to miss. Shade slipped one of the shards through the fabric of his pocket and pants and into his thigh. The wound healed over quickly and Shade withdrew his had from his pocket with the stone.

"Never!"

"Why do you fight me Harry, I can give you anything you want. I can bring back your parents, I can give you power little Slytherin. There is only power and those to weak to seek it. Join me and give me the Stone."

"No," Shade said calmly, fingering the stone.

"Kill him!" Voldemort shrieked to Quirell.

Shade gathered magic to his skin and when Quirell grabbed him his hand were burned. Shade doubled over in pain, something was wrong, his magic was turning on him. Shade ignored it and grabbed Quirell's face, which promptly disintegrated. The magic inside Shade rebelled and attacked him, ignoring its master's pain. Before he passed out Silver's presence seemed vanish completely, which had never happened before, he hoped she was alright.

–

The spirit hissed in anger, another plan ruined because of Harry Potter and by unknown magic. The spirit rushed out of the door, idly noticing two children, both unconscious in the chess room, the black haired one hovering on the border of death. Hopefully at least one child would die today.

–

A.N.

Reviews folks, reviews are what give me the inspiration to write, so review!

I tried to do the protections differently from other stories, dunno how well it worked. but I tried.

Sakurawolf11, my awesome beta, is on vacation in Hawaii. I'm not sure for how long so, once again, I need a beta.

Thank you:

adge9613, bandgesecurityaw, a little too obsessed, LucyferPheonixMalfoy, Lokichaosgod, prince nevyn, korrd, ASHCHAIN, And then I adva'd a muggle, Omnis Potens, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, and dovaly, I think that's everyone.

Neville vines/brambles aren't giant green things. If you've seen a blackberry bramble it looks like that. Kinda purple and green. If you're wondering its not going to be Silver/Neville.

Q's for the next chapter, did Silver die? Oh no! Is Shade ok?

Please Review!

Nox


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parsel**

'thoughts of those not telepathic'

–

Last Chapter

–

The spirit hissed in anger, another plan ruined because of Harry Potter and by unknown magic. The spirit rushed out of the door, idly noticing two children, both unconscious in the chess room, the black haired one hovering on the border of death. Hopefully at least one child would die today.

–

This Chapter

–

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" Neville shouted pounding on the Professor's door. The sound breaking the quiet silence of the late hour. The dark hall felt ominous, making even more eager to be in the company of a Professor.

"What are you doing here so late Mr Longbottom?" McGonagall emerged wearing a informal night cloak, her hair up in a lose bun.

"We went after the Philosophers stone, someone else got there first, Ron is hurt badly. We have to hurry." Neville turned on his heal, leaving McGonagall opened mouthed and ran toward the third floor corridor, not bothering with the broom. A fierce ache had wracked his mind, and he nearly tripped.

–

"Professor Flitwick, sir please, I really must speak with you."

Flitwick opened the door, "Ms. Granger, what seems to be the problem?"

"Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and myself went to rescue the Philosophers Stone, but Ronald got hurt. Harry Potter and Ana Myst came and defeated the obstacle, and they told us to get teachers. Neville's getting Professor McGonagall, and I came to get you."

"Oh my, we have to hurry Ms. Granger, swish and flick, I'm not as spry as I used to be."

Hermione quickly complied, casting the levitating charm on the diminutive Professor and hurrying towards the third floor corridor, wand trained on the bobbing Flitwick as she shakily rode the broom.

–

The Headmaster arrived as both the Professors and two students did and all four started speaking at once. Albus held up a hand and quieted, "We will talk after we see to the Stone and Mr. Weasley."

They entered Fluffy's room and Albus cast a simple charm on the harp that was still sitting in a corner. They proceeded to jump down the hole, Albus used a strong 'lumos' and the plant dropped them to the floor.

The Headmaster entered the next room and blinked at the piles of scorched keys. "Ingenious," he murmured, "I take it this is your work Neville."

"Yes Headmaster, none of us were good at flying."

The Headmaster didn't answer, walking into the next room. McGonagall stifled a gasp, "My goodness."

An odd translucent light purple pyramid sat off to one side, two bodies easily visible inside. All went closer for a better look. A battered looking Ronald lay underneath Ana, who was slumped over on him, both were unconscious. Dumbledore withdrew his wand and jabbed it at the odd construct, muttering 'revealis'. Four ghostly runes popped into existence in front of his wand.

"Clever girl," Albus said aloud, feeling the others' questions, "The only way to disable this particular shield is to overpower it, but that requires a lot of magic. Therefore when the shield is broken it is hard to miss."

"Ms. Myst set up a runic shield by herself?"

"Yes, come we must hurry."

In the next room the dead troll lay in a pool of its own blood, when the flames sprang up in the next room Albus wiggled his wand and both rows of flame were extinguished. The Headmaster cautiously opened the next door, and found Shade lying on the steps with Quirell's remains nearby. Albus walked over to the boy, took the stone out of Shade's hand and prodded him with his wand for a moment he then spoke, "Mobilious Corpus," turned and Shade floated behind him.

"Voldemort's spirit has been banished, the stone is safe." A collective sigh of relief whooshed out of the others. "We must attend to Miss Myst and Mister Weasley."

When Albus returned to the pyramid he grew bigger and more powerful in Neville's and Hermione's eyes. With a bit of surprise Neville realized that the Headmaster was flaring his aura, and was awed at the control shown. With an audible groan the shield fell, releasing a ethereal shockwave of magic washed out from the now fading rune diamond in every direction. The professors cast a levitation charm on both and they hurried to the hospital wing.

–

A day passed before Shade woke, and when he did he knew something was wrong as soon as he did. He couldn't feel Silver's mental presence, it was like a part of him was missing. His eyes closed he cast a telepathic echo that would penetrate all of Hogwarts. He was conscious long enough to hear the silence.

–

When Shade next woke, almost half a day later, he let out a sorrowful croon. Silver wasn't here, Silver was gone.

"That is enough whoever you are. What is your real name?" Opening his eyes only a little he saw a woman standing above him, in a hospital matron's uniform, holding a lit wand. He raised his hand to block out the light, or at least he tried to. His arms and legs were tied to the sides of the bed, with thick chains, crawling with runes.

"Your name and title, Healer."

"Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Green Magic Healer. What is your name."

This complicated and simplified things, Pomfrey followed Green path, she couldn't strike first, but if anyone harmed her they would feel the wrath of Green magic. Green Magic was used for healing and growing, and helped all things heal. If you angered it you wouldn't heal as quickly and bad luck plague you.

"What is your name and what have you done to Harry Potter and Ana Myst."

"She's here?" Not waiting for an answer he teleported out of the shackles, and hurried over to the only bed with curtains around it. He swept the curtains, ignoring the Healer's surprised yelp.

"Silver?" She lay on the bed a thin blanket lain over her, her breathing very shallow. Black hair splayed messily, making her look small and pale. He attempted to step forward by a shout stopped him in his tracks.

"Protect my patient from harm." A light green half dome appeared over Silver's bed. After a moment Shade stepped through it, putting a hand on her forehead and murmured 'she's not here.' Pomfrey sighed, a mix between relief and exasperation. The Harry Potter clone was concerned about the Ana Myst clone and didn't intend to hurt her.

"Who are you?" Pomfrey was more intrigued than worried.

"Harry James Potter."

"You cannot be Harry Potter your not human."

"What gives you that idea?"

"I use Green magic, I can feel the difference. I know you aren't a werewolf, I saw you at dinner during a full moon, I think you are a vampire with a soul," Shade's lip curled at this statement. "You were immune to a triple dose of dreamless sleep I had given you because you weren't sleeping soundly."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm Vampyri, and I'm here because I wish to kill Voldemort."

Pomfrey's eyes grew round, "Oh my." It made sense though, why Voldemort couldn't kill him. But the Boy-Who-Lived a Vampyre, unthinkable. Idly she wondered if he had killed.

"I have, a thousand times over. I am a Vampyri, it is our task, to kill. Just like it is a Healer's task to heal."

Pomfrey opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by the door banging open, and Neville coming stumbling in. He open his mouth and croaked, "She told me to come here." Neville eyes turned up in his head and he keeled over backwards.

The Hogwarts Matron rushed over to him and felt for a pulse, "He's dead."

–

A very familiar sensation of falling accosted Silver as she woke. Attempting to expand her essence she discovered that powerful binding spells prevented any movement. Unable to move she idly wondered what had cast her so strongly into death. When someone died normally they were thrown randomly into any area of death, and they were usually in the form a cloud or something similar. Necromancers had a great degree of control over the power that makes up death, manipulating it at will. So it was strange that she was unable to free herself, most magic had little effect in death.

Maybe Quirellmort had some kind of anti exorcizing ward cast on themselves. But that didn't make any sense. She had successfully separated the parasite and host souls, and that had caused her magic to rebel against her, not all of it just the wizarding fraction. Humming in annoyance she decided to think about it later, she could feel herself slowing and the binds weakening. She was throw forcefully into a small lake, not wanting to get wet she didn't concentrate her essence until after she floated out of the water.

To and outside observer it would appear that a cloud was thrown with tremendous force into a small lake, the cloud then floated to the edge of the shore and condensed into the form of a white haired eleven year-old.

Silver stood and concentrated for a moment, her Hogwarts robe changed into loose black pants and a baggy t-shirt. Her eyes narrowed, a pull called to her, that had never happened before. She looked around, she was on a fairly flat plain with lake scattered everywhere, sun shining brightly in them.

Silver felt a familiar presence approaching and summoned her scythe, silver eyes shining. A cloaked figure fell from the sky, arm and legs waving wildly, and splashed into the lake. A column of water at least twenty feet high issued from where the man had landed. Silver willed it and the water that would have splashed her instead splashed off an invisible shield, leaving her perfectly dry. The man broke the surface of the lake gasping for air, he weakly swam to the edge of the water and pulled himself onto dry land. The man deaged several years in front of Silver's eyes as he attempted to catch his breath, his robes grew slightly more elegant and battle worthy. She watched in detached amusement as he sat up, putting a hand on his regrowing brown hair, still facing the lake and looked around in confusion. She need to give something a scare, and besides, she had to question him.

"You're in Death, mortal, I suggest you get used to it."

Quirell spun on his heel shooting off a cutting curse, Silver moved her scythe in front of her and the spell dissipated harmlessly.

"Who are you?" he asked eyes narrowed, completely the opposite from 'Professor Quirell.'

"Surely you recognize me? No? Try a guess."

Quirell cautiously walked closer and peered into Silver's eyes, "Ms. Myst, this isn't funny young lady, tell me where we are! Why is your hair white?"

"I've already told you, and surely you've stumbled across some old book that tells why. Your suppose to be a Defense Against the Dark Art Professor."

"You couldn't be, its impossible, there hasn't been one in the wizarding world for decades!" Quirell's voice had raised to a squeak at the end, his eyes landing on the scythe.

"Very good, you aren't entirely stupid. But I have to question your intelligence when you decided to let Voldemort possess you, he did some bad damage, we'll see the results soon enough."

"Stay back," he seemed to have regained his courage, somewhat, "I've killed an entire coven of vampires."

"Charming," she flashed him her sharp canines, "I must thank you for rid my race of the vampire filth."

"I'll kill you, and the Dark Lord will avenge me if anything should happen."

"Ah, therein lies the problem. You are currently dead, making you unable to reach your Lord. So anything I do to you he won't know about, and the second problem is that he already killed me."

"Ha! That's what you get for fighting the Dark Lord," Quirell said smugly.

"It is only a temporary set back, spells on my body will keep it alive, I just have to gather enough power to return, it should only take a couple of months. You on the other hand are stuck here till time ends."

Quirell gaped at Silver, unsure what to say. The though that no one could be that powerful flashed through his mind, but that was over come by the realization he was dead.

A cruel smile twisted her lips, there was something so refreshing about crushing a grown man's spirit, metaphorically of course, she could do it literally of course but that wasn't nearly as fun and so very messy.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Quirell didn't acknowledge her statement, and kept staring through her. She approached him cautiously and laid a hand on his forehead and a tendril of magic touched his soul. The water had cleanse most of the taint Voldemort had left with him, but his soul was still very different from what it once had been. She let her tendril grow strong and wrap it, slightly squeezing and she release the tendril, letting it absorb into him completely.

Quirell was broken out of his daze and started at Silver's closeness, he tripped and tumbled back into the water.

"Come here." She said forcefully, after she had walked into knee deep water.

It took Quirell a moment to realize he was obeying and he tried to step back when he was already standing on one foot. He crashed onto the lakebed painfully and tried to crawl backward.

"Stop." The word reverberated through him until all he could think of was stopping and he did so.

"You are dead Quirell and I am a necromancer, do the math." Silver spoke smugly and made herself a metal note to do this more often, and see if all death eater teachers reacted the same.

With dawning horror he realized his predicament and whispered, "Oh bugger."

Silver's let out a giggle and that turned into a young child's laugh when Quirell filched at her giggle, she would most certainly be doing this more often.

"That seems an accurate statement of your situation at the moment. Come here and kneel."

Quirell made no objections this time and did as he was told, but he wept silently as he did so.

"Who is your master?"

"Lord Voldemort," as soon as he said it he knew he made a mistake and winced as he thought what the child demon above him could do. She had such cruel eyes and her perfect form betrayed the demon child's mind.

Those hard silver eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Incorrect, I am, you may call me Lady Silver. Who is your Master?"

"The Lady Silver."

"Good, now don't fight it." Silver dipped her hands in the water and raised them to Quirell's temples. At first he thought he was simply remembering all the moments Voldemort had made mental contact with him when he was possessed, but after a moment he felt a another presence in his mind. One memory made the presence very upset, but she kept looking. When Silver was finished she found only one memory of great importance, but it angered her greatly.

Quirell blinked as his Mistress stepped back, she waved her scythe at him and a cocoon of rune formed around him, rendering him unable to move, he wondered, as he lost conscious, 'what in the world is she doing?'

–

The Dark Lord was definitely more trouble than Silver had previously anticipated, first he killed her and now he knew something he shouldn't. She growled in annoyance, this would mean so much paperwork! And she was stuck Reaper knows how far into death, sighing she waved her staff, picking out certain runes, and put Quirell in a stasis prison prism, preventing him from being eaten by anything. She held her staff loosely in front of her and started to hum, it grew until it was all encompassing and then she stopped. Sighing, she was much farther into death than previously thought.

'First things first, I need to contact Shade.' She raised a hand and whistled, a small ball of red light appeared, bobbing merrily. She touched it and gave it a small bit of magical energy and spoke, "I'm in need of a large flat rock that I can do summonsing on." The little light grew dim and bright for a instant and bobbed off to Silver's right. Silver followed the light, one of the most basic spirits of death, for a few miles and came to another lake, with a very large platform of stone.

"That is all, thank you," The little light faded, and Silver withdrew a piece of chalk.

Drawing the appropriate circles, two one larger, one smaller, took the better part of the evening. The pull that had been bothering her earlier had increased greatly, she frowned in the general direction it came from and shook herself, she still had things to do, she could investigate the pull later.

Silver walked into the smaller circle, raised her arms, scythe in her right hand and pounded it on the stone three times. A bright light coalesced into a large round mirror on an elegant black stand. When one looked into the mirror they would see a very old blind man, wrinkles spider-webbing his face.

"Young Silver, how have you been my dear? And why in the world are you here?"

"I have been well Lors. I was throw into death by a dark wizard, and I'm stuck for now. I need to contact Shade, so I'm going to send you to Life."

Silver concentrated on her link with Neville, it was there, faint, but she could feel his panic. She willed the link to become physical and a giant beautiful braided rope appeared, purple and green wound together flawlessly, but stayed in separate strands. It was wrist thick and seemed to be attached to an impossibly high, invisible point in the sky. She wrapped it around her wrist several times and sent some of her magic up the purple strands. Silver didn't have to wait long for a returning pulse, and she quickly sent a thought to Neville, through her magic traveling the link. He sent a returning pulse, asking what had happened but she didn't reply, it would complicate things.

Neville again sent a pulse in return, giving the feeling that he had found Shade. Silver's lips twisted into a annoyed frown and she started to pace, still holding the link. She couldn't talk to Neville the place he was in ward warded in Life magic to an extreme degree. Therefore Shade was undoubtably in some sort of Healing ward run by a Green Magic user, this would complicate things. Unless someone had died recently it would be impossible to reach Shade, an idea struck her. Giggling to herself she grabbed the link with two hands and pulled as hard as she could.

The old man's lips twitched, he had to admit the girl had an odd sense of humor.

The braided rope gave easily and started to pile next to her in the grass. It was another few minutes, and the pile of rope growing as high as Silver before a scream was heard. Silver looked up to find Neville falling at a high speed towards the ground. A few seconds before he hit, the vine that had previously encircled his wrist expanded outward, making a large, solid ball of vines.

Lors laughed as Silver pouted because she could no longer hear Neville scream, the girl wasn't cruel exactly, just had a odd, morbid sense of humor.

The ball hit the ground and bounced a few times before coming to a stop a few feet away from the circle the mirror was in. The vines receded after a few moments and Neville was left lying on the ground panting.

"Hello Nev, sorry about the rude arrival." Silver walked over the wide eyed boy who was staring at the sky dazedly. Silver laid a hand across his brow and healed the bruises he had obtained from the fall.

"I'm not going to ask where we are, how I got here or why there's an old man in the mirror next to you, I'm just going to go to sleep for a while. If you need me I'll be here." With that Neville closed his eyes and his vines covered him, completely hiding him from sight.

Lors looked at Neville amused, what a peculiar child.

Silver smiled at Neville and fed the circles power, the circle glowed brightly and the mirror faded out of sight.

–

Shade blinked at the Matron's statement. Silver probably had something to do with it, only she would kill a messenger she herself had sent.

After Pomfrey had placed Neville on a bed she sat down on a nearby bed and stared at the boy dazedly. As soon as she sat down she leapt up and tried to change something in the wards, she was knocked over by a pulse of magic. The center of the infirmary seemed to warp and after a moment an odd mirror sitting on an elegant black stand appeared, it seemed to release an aura of coldness. An old man with completely white eyes appeared in it, Pomfrey raised her wand and prepared to cast a spell, "Relax Healer, it is simply a message."

The old man peered in the direction of the voice, "Greeting, I am Lors and I carry word from the Lady. The council must be alerted to a serious breach of security. The proof can be found in a place were few return from, there will be a beacon. I regret to inform you I will be late in returning. Something strange has been calling and it imperative that I investigated. Farewell for now." When the mirror finished talking it faded out of sight.

"You are far more trouble than the stories I've heard of your father. You know a Summoner?"

"I can't explain," Shade replied, he had walked over to Neville and lifted his sleeve slightly. He had heard a faint heartbeat from Neville after the mirror had disappeared. Neville's vine pulsed with energy each time his heart beat, it was keeping his body alive.

"What are you doing to Mr. Longbottom Mr. Potter? Leave him alone."

"He's not dead exactly, just in a coma."

The Healer jumped up at the statement and run a wand over Neville. "I don't understand, I know he was dead."

"It is not my place to tell another's secret, I will be taking him."

"No you will not Mr. Potter, he is my patient."

"There is nothing you can do for him, and he will be poked and prodded until his secret comes out. You have no right, he is not sick or injured."

"I am a trained healer, and therefore a better candidate."

"I wasn't aware there was an election, you are a fine healer but if he is here his secret will come out."

"Is he a-"

"No."

"I can understand not wanting his secrets to come out but if there is nothing I can do,"

"There's not. Now, you cannot tell anyone I am a Vampyre."

"There are people that can help you."

"I need no help and if you tell anyone there will be horrible consequences for the both of us. My kin and your Ministry will not take kindly to it becoming public."

"I am protected by Green Magic young man, threats will do you no good."

"I am not threatening you good Healer, but my kin wouldn't react well at all. That's why I need an oath that you won't tell anyone, so it can never slip, you can tell no one."

"Dumbledore?"

"Meddles to much for his own good and you didn't tell him your suspicions in the first place, you must have a reason."

"True enough, I, Poppy Pomfrey, swear on my will never to reveal Harry James Potter is of the Vampyri race, unless he gives me leave to."

"Thank you Healer, I owe you two favors, I will do what is within my power to grant them as long as they aren't unreasonable. You do not have to decide now, and if you die without using them I will allow them to pass on to your children."

"That is generous."

"I am grateful that you didn't tell anyone, it would have spoil all the fun."

"Are you going to kill any students?"

"I'm surprised you can ask that question so calmly, but no I don't. You are aware that Voldemort attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone by possessing Quirell aren't' you?"

"Yes, Dumbledore was foolish to do such a thing, in a school no less."

"I was just wondering. Did any of the Myst siblings come to visit?"

"Yes all four of them everyday since the both of you have been in here along with over half the students in the school, all bringing some goodie, the Weasley twins brought a toilet seat which I confiscated. And a cat has been coming to visit Ms. Myst everyday at twelve noon and midnight."

Shade walked over to Neville and put his hand on the prone boy's forehead. Neville disappeared, bed and all, Shade seemed to flicker for a moment, and Poppy blinked at the odd form of travel.

"You are one large surprise Mr Potter."

Shade returned to his bed and browsing over the pile of gifts. He pulled out a book and a couple blood pops and jumped back onto his bed, cracking open the book and sticking the pop in his mouth.

"You should replace the bed Neville was on and get rid of the chains on this one," His words were somewhat garbled.

Poppy did what Shade suggested, "I'm going to bed now, if you need me just call." The Healer retreated into her office, overwhelmed by the encounter.

Shade sat on the bed happily sucking away on the blood pop, pleased that his heritage would be safe for another day.

–

Lors returned to the circle, "It is done Silver."

"Thank you Lors, you may go now," The mirror disappeared with a small pop.

"Neville, its time to wake up."

The sleeping Gryffindor's vines didn't move, Silver waved her hand and the vines parted. Neville blinked at Silver sleepily and rolled over onto his back, eyes squinting at her "Go way, sleepy." Returning him to life would be a bit more complicated with him laying down, but Silver was confidant that she could. Silver walked over to him raised an open hand and hit the boy hard on the chest. "Oomph," Neville seemed to freeze, but after a few seconds he burst into green sparkly smoke along with his vine.

Silver stood looking at the place Neville had been laying for a few minutes and when he didn't reappear a pleased smile appeared. She willed her scythe to her back and set off in the direction the odd pull was coming from. Someone was calling her.

–

A.N.

Hello everyone next chap up quick huh? I have been trying to update quickly lately. My beta is still on vacation so this chap is unbetaed.

Forty reviews! Thank you readers! Review! Make it fifty!

Thank you

LucyferPheonixMalfoy, bandgesecurityaw, g3tog4, Asylum Bound, TouGod, KiLlJoY5004, sailorsaturn132, joaquin, parisienneorange, shadowmane, uten, Dnic5, hoshi phoenix.dreams, dark lord satan

Next chap more Dumbles and the end of the year.

There are no pairings yet.

Please review!

Nox


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parsel**

'thoughts of those not telepathic'

–

Last Chapter

–

Silver stood looking at the place Neville had been laying for a few minutes and when he didn't reappear a pleased smile appeared. She willed her scythe to her back and set off in the direction the odd pull was coming from. Someone was calling her.

–

This Chapter

–

Harry Potter sat in the infirmary reading a book when Albus Dumbledore came to visit him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?"

"Better Headmaster, how are the others? Madam Pomfrey didn't tell me."

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Longbottom are fine."

"What about Ana?"

"Ms. Myst has been drained of all her magic. I believe she tried to heal Mr. Weasley after setting up a difficult shield to protect them both and it proved to much for her magic. I am unsure when she will wake, Madam Pomfrey believes that it will be at least a month."

"Oh, what happened to the stone?"

"Nicolas and I decided it would be safer if it was destroyed."

"But if Mr. Flamel doesn't have the Elixir of Life he'll die."

"You are correct Harry, he has enough to finish his final affairs, then he will pass. Death is the

next great adventure."

Both sat in silence for a while, then Shade spoke, "Why did Voldemort come after me? I mean after all he's done, how did I stop him?"

"I will tell you when your ready Harry, but that time has not yet passed. It was your mother sacrificing her life that saved you, her love for you protected you from Voldemort. Now Harry it is time I stop pestering you, I'm sure you need your rest."

–

It was two more days before Shade was released from the hospital wing, and once he entered the Rooms it was chaotic. All of the sisters were incredibly worried about Silver and it took him several minutes before he could tell what he knew, which was very little.

"Silver is still injured, but she will be fine by the time school's out. Voldemort is dead and the stone was destroyed."

Shade waved the sisters away and once they were gone he held his hand near his leg. The stone fragment crept out of his thigh and fell down his pants to the thickly carpeted floor. He bent over and picked up the stone shard examining it closely, the main stone had been a dull red, it was now a shade of fresh blood. Irked at his own stupidity he made a mental note never to put a stone with unknown properties into his body/blood. He was lucky he hadn't poisoned himself or worse and now, in all likelihood the stone's properties changed to a complete unknown.

Making a grasping motion towards the floor with the hand not holding the Philosophers Stone, Shade turned his palm up. Liquid rock swirled gracefully up to meet his empty palm through the plush carpet. The liquid stone in his palm gathered into a thick ring, Shade stared at it for a while and slowly it became more wearable. It thinned out somewhat, it also gained sides, leaving a square void in the middle that ran all the way around the ring.

Shade released his hold on the liquid stone and it disappeared into the floor, and back to the stones of Hogwarts. Only the ring and a square of clear quartz remained in his hand. He put the Philosophers Stone in the hand with the ring and the quartz block and concentrate on it.

The Philosophers Stone was unlike any stone he had come into contact with. It hummed with magical energy and it gave Shade a feeling of great power. Nonetheless it was a stone and Potters' ruled stones, slowly it conformed to his wish. It turned into a red puddle and slithered into the void of the ring, filling it halfway. The quarts was next and it made a thin layer over the blood red stone, acting as a dampener from any outside magic as well as suppressing the aura of the stone. The final product was quite handsome, on either edge thick band of black and in the middle blood red, then quartz layer barely visible. Shade slipped it onto his left middle finger, quite pleased with his work.

He then sighed, it got so boring without Silver around. Thinking of which she would scold him if he didn't get something productive done, 'what to do, what to do?' Shade decided finding out about his properties in the Wizarding World would be productive enough. He went to his room and gathered a quill and a piece of parchment, he sat down and began a letter to Gringotts Bank.

–

A small group of fourteen students sat in a secluded nook of the Hogwarts' Library, basic privacy spells abound curtsey of Tonks. It was late in the afternoon of a Saturday, the day after Shade had gotten out of the hospital, the Library was nearly empty. A cluster of tables pushed together making one long rectangular one, Shade sat at its head with the others down either side. The seat opposite Shade was empty, showing the lack of Silver's presence.

"What's this about Shade? Where's Silver? We've heard loads of rumors about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Flamel's Philosophers Stone." Tonks asked concernedly, she had grown somewhat, fond of her Runes tutor.

"Silver is alright, she drained her magic healing Ronald Weasley and is now in a coma." The lie rolled off Shade's lip with great ease, a look at the others present showed that they believed him, somewhat. All at the table seem mildly surprised, they had heard rumors but not to that extent.

"How is that possible? We saw her heal her hand with great ease." Theo asked, unhappy with Shade's answer.

Raine spoke up, "Healing someone else is different, its much harder and takes more magic." The sisters had been receiving basis lessons in healing from Silver. They could heal basic scratches anything beyond that was beyond them.

"I doubt that Weasley was hurt that badly." Daphne Greenglass said sounding very doubtful.

"She put an advanced ward over herself and Weasley." The group seemed to accept Shade's reply.

"And what about the Stone and You-Know-Who," Susan asked nonchalantly, but there was fear in her eyes.

"Voldemort," all at the table filched, "possessed Quirell and tried to steal the stone, only the last obstacle, Dumbledore's, stopped him. Then I came in, he caught me with ropes, and left me alone while he tried to get the stone, and after a few more minutes of unsuccessful trying he magiced me in front of the huge mirror, Dumbledore's obstacle. Somehow the mirror gives me the stone, Voldemort," a shudder, "senses it or something, and I try to escape. Quirell grabs me, I pushed him away and where I touched Quirell, his face and hand, started to turn to dust. He made another grab for me but turned into dust before he could. Then Voldemort's," another shudder, "soul or whatever flies through me, felt like he took a chuck of magic, then I passed out. Dumbledore said it was my mother love that protected me, but I'm doubtful."

Silence reigned at the table for at least ten minutes, the students absorbing the fact that the most feared Dark Lord since Grindwald was attempting to return and almost had.

"What will happen now?" Morag MacDougal broke the silence looking unsure of himself, "Will the ministry search for his spirit? How would they deal with it? Dealing with the spirit would fall under Mediums or Necromancers, and there are only a few Mediums in the whole of England, and there has been a Necromancer born in hundreds of years."

The purebloods of the group gave strangled chokes of laughter. "Nothing will be done, if Dumbledore even suggested to Fudge that the Dark Lord was trying to return the Headmaster would become the laughing stock of England." Cwen's voice was harsh to the muggleborns' ears.

"You can't be serious, the Ministry has got to do something about it." The Ravenclaw boy said disbelievingly.

"Its all rumors, Dumbledore has little proof and what he does have will get him into trouble. Admitting to keeping the Stone at Hogwarts wouldn't end well at all."

"That's it, Voldemort's attempt will be reduced to rumors?"

"Yes, unfortunately there is nothing we can to about it."

"Shade you said the Headmaster said it was your mother's sacrifice that saved you? It doesn't make sense, many mother's died protecting their children during You-Know-Who's War. He isn's telling the truth, or at least not all of it." Lisa Turpin said ending another short silence.

"Why would the Headmaster lie?" Susan Bones asked, disliking the Ravenclaw's statement.

Morag jumped to Turpin's defense, "She's not saying the Headmaster has bad intentions, he might not even know everything."

"What I'd like to know is why Shade gathered us here in a somewhat public place, why not in the Rooms or somewhere else private?" Theo questioned, curious of Shade's motive's.

All eyes turned to the Slytherin in question, he sighed and put his hand on his chin. "For protection, I don't want any of you to feel pressured by what I ask, or threatened when I do."

"Which is why we are meeting in public," Theo interrupted.

Shade nodded, "When Voldemort comes back, I have no doubt he will, I will undoubtably be on the top of his 'to kill list.' So even now I must be careful whom I befriend, and I cannot trust easily."

"So you want to be sure none of us join the Dark Lord, you probably want us to swear an oath." Cwen spoke bluntly as usual.

"Correct, on your life."

"That seems like a bit of overkill." Tonks commented

"I have every intention of dying of old age"

"What will Silver think of this?"

"Her's was the only family that didn't join Voldemort during the war."

"True enough."

"What would the oath entail?"

"Swearing not to purposely aid Voldemort, ever."

"That is acceptable to me." Cwen swore the oath.

After nearly an hour of heated argument, about if the oath was too great, all had sworn to it. The group of students disbanded, determined to enjoy their weekend.

–

Silver spent every day and night traveling, catching cat naps here and there. She had yet to meet any resistence in her travels, other creature, being, etc., suspiciously absent from the area.

–

It had been almost two months since Silver was thrown into death by Voldemort using unknown means.

Floating over the pond that lay in front of her Silver barely dodge a bolt of blue crackling energy. She turned and lashed out with her air blades in retaliation, the blades were easily dispersed and a cloud of white smoke obscured her vision. Two quick rune sequences later the smoke turned transparent, and a clear shield surrounded her from all angles.

Her attacker, a middle-aged man, stood on a floating platform near shore staring at her with madness in his brown eyes. A cloak obscured all but his face and short white hair.

A word from the man snapped her shield and she could feel the power in it wash over her.

"Who are you, pet? Why did someone cast you so deep?" His voice was deep and warm.

Silver eyed the man warily, that bolt could of killed her, or at least the closest you can come to dying in death. If someone sustained to much damage their soul would return to its most basic state, energy. If an enemy was strong enough they could destroy it. If the soul escaped they were drawn to the Final Pond, forced to enter it and disappeared. The Final Pond was a place where spirits could go, presumably to the next existence, if their was one, no one really knew. State of existence portals, more commonly known as Ponds, took you to various levels of Death. The Final Pond looked just like the others, the only difference was no one had ever come back from it.

"Ana."

"Nice to meet you pet, my names Jodegee, whom did you annoy?" Silver stayed silent.

"Not one for conversation pet? No matter." The man threw another blue bolt at her which she ducked under. Soon a great number of colored bolts were thrown at her and Silver was having a difficult time dodging. A red streamer clipped her and hand and Silver let out a howl, within a few seconds her entire right arm had disenigrated. Realizing that Jodegee was far out of her league she flew in the direction of the pull, hoping to the Reaper that whoever was calling cared enough to protect her.

Jodegee was following her closely, occasionally throwing various colored bolts, Silver in turn left rune trap that were quickly disabled by Jodegee. The man chased her for two days, he was quickly becoming tired of the game, and the speed of his platform increased, as did the amount of attacks. When he was nearly upon Silver she gave a desperate mental plea in the direction of the pull.

Chains sprung up around Silver only to be blocked by an invisible force. It encircled her and she disappeared.

Jodegee made a vexed sound, 'I really wanted to keep that one too.'

–

It had been nearly a month since Shade had written a simple letter to Gringotts requesting any account activity on everything in the Potter Vault(s) in the last twenty years. In response Coppertooth, the Potter Account manger, set him a small bag that had arrived at breakfast. He opened it when he returned to the rooms and was amazed at the sheer amount of paperwork. The bag's interior had been increased tenfold and Shade carefully removed it when he returned to his room. As Shade worked through the paperwork it became apparent that it was poorly organized.

It had taken four weeks to organize the mess and begin to make sense of it. Someone had been stealing thousands of galleons, or at least there were money transfers that he hadn't authorized. At first he thought that Phoenix Corp. was the one receiving the money, but the account bounced the money back to the Potter account. Or at least it was supposed to, the bounced back money disappeared before it returned to his account. Someone was stealing from him and Shade wasn't about to let them get away with it.

–

Silver woke slowly and stretched languidly opening her eyes she looked at her right arm. There was no trace it had ever been tampered with. Silver looked around, not sure what she would find. She was laying in a very familiar bed, a familiar smell tickled her nose.

"Good Morning Ana."

Silver sat up quickly and peered at the woman who spoke to her. Brown curly shoulder length hair framed her face nicely and silver eyes peered at her, filled with love.

"Mother?"

"In a sense darling, I am an imprint left behind by your Mother before she moved on. You know that all Vampyri, with the exception of you, are almost instantly drawn to the Last Pond as soon as they die."

"You're real, I'm not dreaming?"

"No my darling, but we much to talk about, our race is in great danger once again. During Voldemort's first rise he organized the False Vampires, had he not fallen it is very possible that our race would have been destroyed utterly within the next ten years. But he did fall and the filth fell into disarray, but as you know he is trying to return. If he does, and the Vampyri are prepared, we will fall. Even now the false blooded are gaining some semblance of governing, they saw the power they when organized."

"What part do I play?"

"You are the only Vampyri alive that is my childe by birth, and I am the only childe by birth of Silverblood, the First. You are the only one who can lead our people."

"I am far to young mother, I would never be considered a candidate. I would be banished before I could make my claim publicly."

"You are the only choice daughter, even if you are inexperienced."

"Then how do you propose I go about it?"

"You much go to the City enter the castle and make your way the Hall and speak your claim."

"I will do what you suggest Mother."

"Good darling, you are the chosen of Silverblood. Now what has happen in your life since I died."

A month was spent talking and becoming reacquainted with each other, they were some of the happiest of Silver's life.

–

"Did Raven ever tell you the reason for our hatred for the False Blooded?"

"No, I only know bits and pieces."

"Silverblood, Fayit by those who know her, had five childe, she bore me, Narn, and turn four others, Krit, Ont, Nari, and Lenko. Long ago humans learned of our power and became jealous. A group captured two of Lenko's grandchildren, Prin and Lin. Lenko's bloodline was still very young and small, only 700 years and 7 members strong. The Humans holding them were powerful mages. Lenko's only great grandchilde, Krin, Prin's son, tried to rescue them and was captured also. The last grandchilde was lured and captured, then Lenko's only childe, Epi, and his mate, Sion. Lenko was captured after she received a threat that all her family would be killed if she didn't show up and surrender. Your grandmother, Fayit, learned of the captured a day after Lenko was captured, she found the note that was sent. By the time she, along with hundreds of others, arrived at the group's headquarters it was too late by a day. The human's had preformed a ritual that was supposed to grant themselves all the power's of those they captured. They drained the blood of their captives and used it in the ritual, which is why we call them False Blooded."

"All of those captured, all of Lenko's bloodline, was sacrificed in a faulty ritual. The Ritual of the First Deaths, as it is now known, created the common mortal's perception of Vampires. Their senses are too enhanced, they cannot stand sunlight, and if they enter it they burst into flames, their sense of smell was increased twenty fold, so they cannot stand any strong smell like garlic. They also were far weaker than any Vampyre, but still stronger than a human, but with a single bite they infected anyone who they fed on and left to live. Unlike any Vampyri, who can chose who they turn."

"Before the Ritual it was unknown if any Vampyre could die, none had ever before. Few of the Vampyri race had ever experienced the death of a loved one, and the few who had had been turned. The entirety of the race was infuriated by the death of the seven and swore eternal vengeance on the seven humans who had. But alas the seven who turned into the first Vampires fled in different directions and turn ever human they came upon. The filth spread and before long it was to late to stop it. There were too few Vampyri too fight, but we killed all who we found."

"War was declared upon the Vampires, as they named themselves, mimicking our own. It took thousand of years for them to strike back, most had no desire to fight under someone. The first battle our races fought went badly for both sides but worse for the Vampires. Three thousand years ago, we fought in the largest battle to date, Fayit killed the seven that had killed the Lenko line. The Vampires cast a backlash curse so if they were all killed their killer would die as well, Fayit died.

The death of the First angered us even further, I took up my mother's stead and we fought on. Around a hundred eighty years ago we had killed enough of their commanders that they fell back into disarray. Only when Voldemort appeared twenty years ago the Vampires reorganized themselves to fight, or at least the ones in Britain. Their rebellion was crushed when Voldemort fell from power, but I died. I was careless and enraged with the death of my mate, your father. The filth managed to ambush me and cut me down."

"When our race doesn't have a ruler born from the first we weaken as a whole. It was first noticed when Fayit fell, and I assume it was noticed again when I died. It is one reason why you must take your place as rightful leader of our people."

"What are our beginnings mother?"

"As a race? No one knows for sure but our lore says that when the humans were becoming to plentiful the Goddesses of Death and life created Fayit. She became the predator of humans, the first Vampyre. Eventually she became lonely and bore a child, me, and later turned others. Our race grew great in power, none could stand against us. But then Lenko and her children were killed, and our race has been weakening since then."

–

"It is time to leave darling." Silver's mother said suddenly one afternoon.

"Why Mother?"

"You're forgetting yourself, your life, do you remember Shade?"

"Who?"

"Shade, and all the sisters, Voldemort, Jodegee."

Silver sat quietly at for many minutes staring through her mother, frowning. She shook her head several times and blinked.

"Thank you Mother, I have been here far too long if the Forgetfulness is affecting me."

Spending too much time in death could result in forgetting the world of the living, making the dead far more carefree for the most part. Its also why many spirits and souls never return to the world of the living.

Silver's mother smiled at her, "Go to sleep darling, you will be back when you wake."

Silver felt her eyes growing heavy, "Goodbye mother, I love you." With that Silver drifted off to sleep and back into life.

–

Silver woke with a strangled gasp for air, her entire body felt stiff and sore. Opening her eyes a little she winced at the low light in the hospital wing. She sat up stiffly and put her feet on the floor, the hospital gown easily reaching her ankles. She managed to take a couple steps before stumbling, sighing she started to float above the floor a few inches. Cutting her finger with a tooth a little a drop of blood hit the floor, the wound healed slowly. She disappeared from the Hospital Wing and reappeared in the alleys of the slums of London. She floated off quickly in search of a suitable dinner.

–

The sun was just rising when she returned to Hogwarts, feeling much better. She fell into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

When Poppy entered to check on her patients she noticed Silver's change of position and hurried over to check on her. Poppy gave a sigh of relief, Silver had come out of her coma and returned to sleeping normally.

"Mip," she called softly.

A small pop later there was a house elf dressed in a tea towel, "How can Mip serve Popsy?"

"Tell Dumbledore that Ana Myst will be waking within the hour."

"Yes Miss Popsy," the house elf disappeared with a pop. Poppy returned to her office to update all of her files.

–

Shade entered the Hospital Wing as soon as he felt Silver's presence, but he just missed her. He disappeared back to the Rooms and paced waiting for her to return, when she did he sat by her bedside until Poppy came out of her office.

He disappeared back to the Rooms library and got dressed in fresh robes.

–

Silver blinked her eyes sleepily as she felt a strong magical presence approach her.

"Good morning Ms. Myst, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry, Headmaster." Silver winced at the state of her voice, horridly scratchy from disuse.

"Simple things with simple solutions. Socks," a house elf popped in bowing low next to Dumbledore.

"Good morning Socks, would you find Ms. Myst a selection of suitable personal house-elves from the Dumbledore estate? They will be bonding to Ms. Myst, so ensure all are aware of the fact. Have simple breakfast made as well, she has not eaten anything but nutrient potion for the past month."

Socks repeated his previous bow and popped out.

"Think of it as apology for the incident with the Stone, I trust you will treat the elf well?" He said the last part a shade hesitantly, not sure what to expect.

"Of course Headmaster, there is no reason to abuse house-elves in the first place." The Headmaster gave a sigh of relief. By accepting the gift of a house-elf she forgave the fact she was injured because of his actions.

"It is refreshing to hear that statement from a young pureblood."

"Far too many purebloods live in the past, and yet we have lost so much to time. Knowledge should not be so restricted, lest we want to steal from our children and grandchildren and so forth."

"True, but already we have fallen behind the muggles in many things from what I hear. It frightens most of the old blood, even if they don't know it. It would take a revolution to make the common wizard become aware of even the most basic muggle things."

"If something is not done soon it will only end in a great deal of bloodshed."

Any further conversation was interrupted by many loud pops, no less than fourteen elves besides Socks, who was caring a tray of food, popped in, all wearing pillowcases with an embroidered D and a little bumblebee.

The Headmaster stood, withdrew a bright blue pointed hat from his pocket and spoke to the elves , "I give this hat to whichever elf Ms. Myst chooses." He placed the hat at the foot of Silver's bed.

"I will leave you to make your selection Ms. Myst." The Headmaster walked out the door of the hospital wing and disappeared from sight.

The tray that Socks was holding disappeared and reappeared in Silver's lap perfectly balanced on the rails of the bed.

"Socks will leave Miss to her choosing." Socks disappeared as soon as he finished talking.

Silver glared at the elves standing before her a few shifted nervously at her attention.

"All of you have come here because the Headmaster is gifting me with a house-elf, I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them honestly, understand?"

The house-elves nodded solemnly. Silver ate several spoonfuls of soup before continuing.

"Who among you came here to impress the Headmaster?" Five of the elves raised their hands, "You may leave now if you raised your hand," the in question elves popped out.

"Who among you want this job more than anything," all but two of the elves raised their hands. "Both of the elves who didn't raise their hand leave," Silver paused as they popped away.

"I assume that house-elves go through some sort of training so they know how to do any task, therefore if you have not completed you house-elf training pop away now." Four of the elves popped away, leaving three.

"Tell me you name, your favorite thing to do, and what the most important thing to for your master is."

"Jin will go first, Jin name is Jin, Jin likes to do laundry and working hard is most important thing." A small green elf stepped forward and spoke timidly.

"Mapy is Mapy's name, I like to organize books, and knowing what master wanting is important." Mapy, from the tone of his voice was a male, spoke quietly.

"Elm is this elf's name. Elm likes to work hard. Keeping master's secrets." Elm was quiet but assertive, and she didn't flinch under Silver's glare.

"Elm I would like to speak to you alone, Jin, Mapy you may leave," Two pops, "Elm why do you want to serve me?"

"The mate of Elm died in cooking accident, everything at Master's Manor reminds Elm of mate. Elm wants to leave and go somewhere new. Elm will work very hard for Miss Myst. But Elm has something to tell Miss Myst, Elm will be having elf kittlings soon." Silver blinked at the news, Elm had looked a bit chubby.

"That's fine Elm, will bonding now affect your kittlings?"

"No Miss," Elm picked up the hat that the headmaster had left behind.

"Elm is ready, Elm willingly offers herself in service to Ana Myst,"

"I accept your offer," Silver said quietly. A burst of magic left both and mixed between them an ethereal line connect the two, once it disappeared Silver felt no different.

"Can Elm get Mistress anything?"

"No Elm, thank you, you may do what you wish for now," the pudgy elf popped away. Silver wiped up the last of the soup with a piece of bread, surprised how quickly she had finished off breakfast. She laid back on the pillow and went to sleep.

–

A.N. Hello everyone, like the chappy? Don't? Review!

You guys were awesome last chapter, thirteen reviews! I was to reach the sixty mark, my dazzling readers.

Chapter 13 thanks:

The Mysterious Nobody, ladykind, The-Resident, Tsukiyomi-chan, Fire and Napalm, critic unknown, SakuraWolf11, Evergreen Spectre, LackofColorHere, Tobang, Azuresky123, bandgesecurityaw, LucyferPheonixMalfoy.

Jodegee is pronounced jode(rhymes with code) - gee (rhymes with me)

The history lesson went well, you don't have to memorize their names though.

It took longer than usual to update cause I betaed the entire story

My school starts soon, eleventh grade, half done with High School. I will continue to write but the updates may be slower.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Life Unlived**

**By **

**Vulpine Nox**

Underlined is writing

_Italics is telepathy _

**Bold is parsel**

'thoughts of those not telepathic'

–

Last Chapter

–

"No Elm, thank you, you may do what you wish for now," the pudgy elf popped away. Silver wiped up the last of the soup with a piece of bread, surprised how quickly she had finished off breakfast. She laid back on the pillow and went to sleep.

–

This Chapter

–

Poppy, as the matron instructed Silver to call her, released her from the Hospital Wing as soon as Silver had woken up from her nap. After giving her strict instructions to rest and not use magic for a week.

Neville met Sliver outside the Hospital Wing and greeted her shyly, "Hello Silver, I'll walk with you?"

"Thank you Neville, how has everything been?" Silver greeted him happily. Neville mentally scolded himself for being nervous.

"Good, I've been practicing spell by myself mostly, sometime with Shade or one of the others." Neville seemed quite a bit more confidant.

"Everyone's recovered then?" Silver questioned even though Shade had told her the happenings.

"Yes, there are many rumors that Ronald Weasley owes you a Debt of Honor," Neville paused, waiting to see if she would confirm the scandalous rumor. Progeny of the Light-sided blood-traitor Great House of Weasley, not that it was great anymore, owing the scion of the dark Great House of Myst. When Silver didn't speak he continued, "because you saved him from almost certain maiming and/or possible death." Neville took somewhat of a tone of a lecturer.

"I know what an honor debt is Neville." Neville blushed slightly, but said nothing. Silver gave him a moment to speak but he remained quiet.

"How is your other training going?"She asked.

Neville brightened at the question, "quite well, I've moved onto other plants."

"The focus and egg?" Silver questioned as they entered a back, little used staircase that led to the dungeons, away from prying eyes.

"I haven't worked with the focus yet, but I think the egg will hatch soon."

"Why would you think that?" Silver questioned, unsettling silver eyes peering at him.

"I don't know, I'm probably just being stupid." Neville faltered for a moment and tripped on one of the uneven stones that was slightly raised from the floor. He quickly scrambled back up and hurried carefully to catch back up to Silver, trailing slightly behind her.

"Nonsense, if you think it will hatch soon then it will." She turned her head slightly as she spoke to him.

"Then why did you ask me why I thought it?"

"To test you."

"Did I pass?."

"No."

"Oh."

They carefully crossed a wide hallway, often used by Slytherins and Hufflepuffs alike and walked on one of the lesser traveled paths to the Rooms through the dungeons. The rest of the walk was spent in a loud silence, at least for Neville. Silver wasn't wearing her shoes and her feet made little sound on the hard rock beneath their feet. Neville felt guilty that he was breaking the silence that most certainly existed to chastise him for failing Silver's test. The sound of his steps seemed to bounce everywhere, happily destroying the peace he felt being back at Silver's side. To soon for Neville they arrived at the Rooms entrance, a black stretch of wall totally unmarked, only his often faulty memory to remind him where it was.

As they stepped through the wall Neville shivered, unlike the barrier at Kings Cross which was just an illusion, which any muggle could walk through, the barrier, all the barriers to the Rooms were physical. There was always a mild ache a few minutes after passing through any of them, save the mirrors, and it as if to remind him that he wasn't there to enjoy himself.

"Is there anyone here Neville?"

"There shouldn't be, they are all getting ready to leave or are at lunch."

"Good. Elm." Silver snapped her fingers.

Neville was quite surprised to see a house elf appear.

"What can Elm do for Mistress?"

"Clean up all the rooms in this complex, but don't strain yourself. You have three days."

"Yes Mistress Elm will get to it right away. Can Elm do anything else?"

"Make a simple dinner for sixteen, no more than two courses. Also choose somewhere to sleep, one of the unoccupied rooms should suffice. That is all."

The house elf bowed and popped out.

Silver took a hall that led to the Library, Neville trailed several feet behind, unsure of whether or not he was still wanted. The door the Library was already open and Shade sat a wooden chair facing the Silver's direction. Neville blinked and both were standing in front of each other, fingers intertwined. Until he walked up and looked, unable to help himself, it had appeared the two were kissing, when in fact either rested their forehead against the other's, their eyes open but unseening.

Feeling he was intruding he walked to the opposite side of the library and browsed the shelves for a book, attempting to keep his mind off Silver.

–

As soon their eyes locked their minds met, their world faded to black, or at least everything besides themselves. It appeared as if they were standing in a black void, only Shade and Silver visible within a few feet of each other and a dull light in the distance.

"I've missed you so much sister."

"As have I, brother."

"You are well? You were gone for so long."

"Of course."

"What did you find?"

"I met an imprint of Mother. I have missed her so Shade." Silver murmured quietly.

"And?"

"What makes you think there is something else?"

"She wouldn't of called you unless it was something important."

"True, she told me that Voldemort was a danger and that he must be stopped."

"He's that much of a danger?"

"Apparently, now tell me how you've been. How's the club and Neville?"

–

It had been ten minutes and Neville was starting to worry, neither Silver nor Shade had moved and he had even waved a hand near their eyes, no response. He sat on a nearby table, a habit he had picked up from Shade, watching the two stare at each other. While he sat he pondered what Silver's test could have been, was she still testing him? It took him a moment to realize that Silver was calling his name, Shade hovering nearby.

"Are you awake in their?" Silver asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Neville blushed, as he spoke.

"Its alright, did you want to talk?"

"If your not busy."

"I just have to visit the teachers in about an hour, have to get all my make up work. So I'm free till then."

Neville didn't speak for a long time, but decided to jump right in, "Was it really He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes," Silver said calmly, Neville wondered about her sanity.

"What does this mean for us, me?" Neville would follow Silver through hell and back, even if he didn't like it.

"Elaborate, if I said everything it could mean we'd be here for more than an hour."

"I meant, I mean-, I don't mean to be rude, bu-"

"Am I joining Voldemort?" Neville winced at both the name and the sharpness of the reply.

"Yes."

"No, I shall not, nor will my family."

"How can you answer that? I mean your not the Head of Family," Neville looked at her surprised, he had expected the worst.

"The House of Myst never joined Voldemort in the last war, I can't tell you why, I don't know myself, but I doubt that we will in this one. He would be quite angry with us, besides we, I, grovel to no one."

"Oh," Neville wasn't quite sure how to respond, he had been mentally preparing to learn the Dark Arts for the last week and now he didn't know what was next.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I thought it would take longer."

"That's the thing with Silver, always to the point, unless she doesn't feel like it." Shade said, popping out from behind a bookshelf. "If that all Longbottom, Silver and I will go collect her homework."

"Of course Shade, I have stuff to pack anyways." Neville bowed slightly to Silver and left.

When Neville was at the door Silver's voice stopped him, "You get an allowance right?"

Neville cocked his head at the question, unknowingly mimicking Silver, "Yes"

"When your familiar hatches go to Ollivander's and get a new wand. Don't let your grandmother know, keep the other. Who's was it?"

"My Father's, how did you know?"

"You just don't hold it right."

–

"Thank you Professor Flitwick, I'll be sure to have it done by next term."

"You do that Ms. Myst, and you made quite the rune shield in Minerva's chess room."

"Thank you sir, Runes are my favorite branch of magic."

"I'm sure that Professor Vector would be interested to see you work runes."

"Really? I'd love to talk to him, but I thought Runes unavailable to anyone under third year?"

"Normally yes, but if when you turn in your work next term and it is at an acceptable level in all subjects I will speak to professor Vector about giving you a chance to prove yourself."

"That would be wonderful Professor, but I can't help but be curious why."

"Quite simple Ms. Myst you show all the traits of a Ravenclaw, and I am always here for a fellow Raven. And you also lead that first year club, and if I'm not mistaken, it holds the highest grades in all of the first year. You've done quite a job Ms. Myst."

"Thank you Professor. I cannot take full credit for it though, Harry is my equal in it and we was wondering if I could get your official approval of it. A club approved of by the head of Ravenclaw would look good on our transcripts."

"I don't see why not, I'll give it too you next class."

"Thank you Professor."

–

Shade and Silver met with Professors McGonagall and Sprout collecting the missed work. As well as a promise of official sanction for the club, which they were both impressed with.

Professor Snape was a different matter though, he hated Shade with a passion since the begging of school, giving him detentions for the slightest mistake in his work. Snape never took points from his own House but that didn't stop him from being nasty.

They both overlooked his dislike and entered his classroom.

"What do you want Ms. Myst, Potter?"

"I came for my missed work, I thought the Headmaster told you, sir."

"It is on the desk, take it and leave."

"Thank you Professor, I was wondering if I could have your official approval for the club I started sir."

"I will look over it when I have time, now go, I'm busy." Snape sneer at Shade as he spoke.

"Thank you sir."

–

Dinner in the Rooms was a pleasant affair and Elm did a good job preparing the food. Silver gave an oath after, 'I swear on my life that I will never purposefully aid Voldemort, less I am freed from this oath by Harry Potter.'

The table seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief, glad that Shade's actions hadn't be seen as a coup, or at least one Silver would acquiesce to.

–

The next day was spent, for Silver at least, wading through mounds of homework in the Library. She didn't want to have to do it over vacation. At least three quills could be seen writing furiously while Silver read books. she had modified the basic copying quite to be mentally controlled during the previous night in preparation for the huge amount of work, she had based the idea off a Quick Quotes Quill. No one disturbed her, but Neville and Shade lingered close by reading.

–

Before long it was time for the leaving feast and everything was packed into trunks. Long thought lost items were found along with very old food that no longer resembled food and possibly gained sentience. Gryffindor Tower had to be vacated for over twelve hours because something that Fred and George had been experimenting with had exploded violently and was letting off toxic fumes that turned things a blue green color. The entirety of the castle seemed to be in a hurry, even the staircases changed more frequently much to the chagrin of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

Most of the animals Shade had bought the previous year had either become wild or died, the Forbidden Forest was a hard place to live. Shade's snake Silas had disappeared the previous month, presumable eaten. The only surviving snakes, three whom were non-magical and small, were the ones who decided to live in the castle eating the mice and rat population. The birds that had been bought were fairing much better, only a few were pick off, the rest were quite happy to live Hogwarts aery. All of the cats from the Isles had survived and were doing well. Shade had decided to return to the Alleys and get a hardier magical snake, he liked cats and all, but they were so- cattish.

–

The Headmaster gave a short speech before awarding points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor for their participation in the Stone incident. Slytherin won the house cup for the ninth time in a row, much to the disappointment of the other houses.

–

Silver hurried down the front steps of the Entrance Hall, followed closely by Shade, and the sorted sisters. They quickly signed Filch's sign out paper, allowing the teachers to keep track of who came and went, and were given a notice not to do magic over the holidays. They then got into one of the carriage pulled by a strange emaciated horse that had a aura of death around it. As soon as they were all seated comfortable Silver knock on the wall behind her head, "Take us to the train please." The horse gave a snort and started trotting down the road towards the train. Silver leaned against the wall heavily and gave a great sigh.

_Are you alright Sil?_

_Yes Shade, I have not fully recovered my strength yet, so I remain tired. Sil?_

_A nickname, Silver is your really your real name you know._

_Then I will call you Ree._

_Ree. ?_

_Unless you would rather be called Hair?_

_Ree is fine with me. _

The carriage lurched to a stop and the sister got out followed by Shade who helped Silver off the high step, "such a gentleman Ree," she murmured with a smile.

The train was almost empty, only a few students had arrived before them, few students were willing to board twenty minutes early. The students would rather come at the very last minute and be crowded by the throng of students. Shade and the sister followed Silver who made her way down the train until she reached the larger compartments seating around twenty.

Silver addressed Anea, Anora, Raine and Cat, "Leave your trunks here and go find a compartment for yourselves, I don't want to see hide nor hair of you until we arrive at King's Cross, understood?"

The sister all nodded in unison, "Dismissed," their siblings quickly slipped through the open door after putting their truck on the luggage racks.

"Shade if you would be so kind as to ward this compartment, anti listening and super locks, only the club members should be able to get in."

Shade withdrew his wand gave it a few sharp snaps, jabs and waves all while murmuring under his breath. He put his wand away and ran his fingers along the window and the door on the corridor side of the compartment. The windows grew frosted until they opaque and the door gain several hearty locks. Out of sight, on the other side of the door a sign appeared, CLUB MEMBERS ONLY in Shade's familiar scrawl. Shade wiggled his fingers at the middle of the compartment and a pretty grey wood table with an engraving of a quill appeared, but leaving enough room for everyone to sit down and still have a space at the table.

"You sent out the summons letters didn't you?" Shade asked after he sat down opposite Silver.

"Of course, they should be here momentarily." A knock broke the silence that had only lasted a few moments.

Shade withdrew his wand and made a sweeping motion towards the door, the glass turned transparent, only on the compartment side. Most of the club was waiting in the hallway, Shade twisted his wrist and the locks came undone and the door slid open. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws shuffled in, still chattering about the end of school. Just as they were settled, probably ten minutes later, Neville and Susan hurried in with a muttered apology for being late. The train lurched to a slow start before everyone was settled Shade waited until they had all fallen silent before he said anything.

"Hello everybody, we have a lot of thing to cover so lets get started. Firstly I would like to elect an official Head for this club, we are fairly unorganized."

"I second the motion and nominate Harry Potter." Blaise murmured. Blaise Zambini had only entered the club recently, two months ago, tired of Draco's moaning. He quickly fit in and was great friends with the other Slytherins in the club.

"I nominate Ana Myst." Tracey Davis said quietly.

"Anyone one else," Silver paused "No? Is everyone happy with the nominees?" There was a chorus of Ayes.

"Then I forfeit, Harry Potter is the new club Head." There were a few surprised looks but everyone joined in the quiet applause.

"Alright, first order of business we need to assign other positions, for training management I think Silver is the best choice. Lets vote."

"If I may interrupt, where are your sisters Silver? They should vote as well." Susan questioned with slight anger.

"My sisters will, in all likelihood, not attend Hogwarts next year. They will be attending another school with the rest of my siblings."

_What are you talking about Silver!?_

"They won't be coming back?" Neville blurted out then blushed at his outburst.

Silver ignored Shade and answered Neville, "Yes, Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be. But they will still come back on Holidays to visit us here."

"I'm sorry to hear that Silver, but we still need to vote, for Silver to become Head of Training," a chorus of 'Aye's', "Against?" There were no 'Nays'.

"The floor is open to suggestions." Shade said, not wanting to seem to commanding.

"Now we need a scribe, who has neat handwriting and is organized?" Theo spoke next.

Morag MacDougal raised his hand, "I write decently enough and I am going to take up the family business and become a solicitor." There was no disagreement so he withdrew a scroll, quill and inkwell from his satchel and began writing quickly. He looked back up at the table, pushing up the glasses that always seemed to slip down his nose, "We need a Treasurer as well, Bones seems trustworthy."

"I accept if you would have me, we need someone to talk to the teachers if there is a problem." They was a round of 'Ayes' and Susan Bone became the new Treasurer.

"I talk to the teachers often, about schoolwork mostly, but they all know me as a diligent worker. We need someone to keep track of all the possible candidates for our club, a recruiter." Lisa Turpin was accepted as the Club Speaker.

"Longbottom seems timid, but he is the best choice, a Gryffindor. The only other real choice would be Tracey, but she is muggleborn and Slytherin."

"I agree, my lack bloodline a magical bloodline would put off many and being Slytherin would put off the rest. And Neville has had a good turn around since he joined. All for Recruiter Neville?" Tracey had come to terms with being a muggleborn in Slytherin and could now not curse people for badmouthing her, not that she did. But Neville really was the better choice, Silver had completely change her classmate, he could do magic and everything, lending credit to their club.

Neville was surprised when he was chosen for a recruiter, but quickly accepted, "We should have recruiters in every house, Theo would be a good choice for Slytherin, if he accepts."

"I do, but you should be the head recruiter, Neville Longbottom, Head of Recruitment. I am to lazy to be anything but an underling. We should have sub-training people too, giving Silver underlings, what is the world coming to?." There was quiet laughing after Theo finished.

"I will need help, June will be in charge of the magical training and Daphne in charge of the physical training. Both of them for all the houses and I will work with those who might have problems with something in particular."

"What about Cwen, Tracey and I? What will we do?" Tonks asked stubbornly, thinking that they had been forgotten.

"You could hardly do any of the jobs that were just assigned Tonks. Or are you forgetting that you graduated?" Shade smile sweetly at her and one got the feeling she would be blushing if she didn't control it.

"Of course I remember, I am just making sure."

"You are becoming an Auror aren't you? You can keep us informed of what you learned and how you learned it. It would be invaluable to any student who wanted to become an Auror. And you could alert us to any suspicious activity." The compartment fell into an uncomfortable silent for a while, until Susan spoke.

"Cwen could be our club Buyer, it would cut to much into her private time and would be an ideal job for her."

"I accept, if there are no objections?" No one spoke up.

Cwen peer at Tracey, "What are you good at?"

Tracey fingered her wand in her pocket before answering, "Before I came here I used to go to my Mother's art gallery with her and sell things, my mother made. So I suppose I could sell things, and somewhat manage a business."

Silver clapped her hands together once and smiled widely, "Blaise could be the Wizarding World consultant and Tracey the Muggle Word one. Excellent, I been meaning to mention that we should start inventing selling things. I sure you've all seen my quills," a murmured agreement, "I am sure we could make a killing selling those to students. And I am sure that you all can think of something that need improvement. Tracey could prepare these things for market and sell them to stores and the like. We could pay people for their idea and/or invention and market them for triple the price."

The compartment broke into excited chatter, Morag writing madly, trying to keep up. The students only quieted when the trolley lady stopped by their compartment. Coins were withdrawn and exchange for large amount of candy and sweets. Only Tracey and Susan, who had exchanged seat to get closer to one another, didn't buy any candy. They were to busy talking financing to each other. The candy inspired another round of discussion. Before the conversation lulled again Tracey received one hundred galleons from Silver, roughly four hundred and eighty dollars, to go out and buy as many different candies, sweet and other goodies as she could and another fifty, again from Silver, two hundred and forty dollars, to stock up on the popular kinds so they could resell them to muggleborn next semester. Tracey eyes were wide with the amount of money she had gotten.

Susan spoke up, "As most of you are aware the magical world buy's its produce from the muggle world for the most part, if we could start a magical farm and grow produce it would be a big hit with Purebloods. We could charge double or even triple the muggle price, it would be a intelligent endeavor." There was again a burst of conversation but it didn't nearly last as long.

"We should also pay dues once a month for anything basic we want or need for the club, a galleon sounds reasonable in my opinion." Susan said thoughtfully

"I second the motion." A voice said among the talking.

"Agreed?" Shade questioned, the students voices rang out in agreement.

"Alright, I want Tracey and Susan to work with each other over the summer on the sweets. Tracey the day after you get home by all the favorite sweets and junk food and send them to Susan. Susan you will figure out how to create each treat and then you will improve it if possible, can you two do that?" Both Tracey and Susan nodded solemnly at Shade and went back to whispering at each other.

"If anyone else has ideas they will send them to Tracey and she will compile them and send the lists to Morag who will keep all our records. Tracey will also send out some ideas that can be implemented immediately, those involving potion work mostly. You should get basic muggle medicines as well Tracey. Zambini you're good at potions as well?" Blaise nodded, "Blaise will assist Susan when he can and will mostly brew the recipes that Susan has already figured out. We will use the students at Hogwarts as testers next semester, see what they do and don't like then we will work on selling them to the general public."

"Nev you will get Susan and Blaise all the potion ingredients that they need and you will start a farm that is large enough to feed the entirety of the Lesser Houses for several years. Tracey, you will get him Agriculture, Poultry, Bovine and Suidae magazines to order from, hopefully tomorrow. Neville, by far this is the most risky enterprise, are you willing to finance it?" Shade asked. Neville sat pondering it for several minutes and cast a mental question towards Silver.

_It is your choice Neville._

"Yes, it would only be a slight blow to the House of Longbottom if it failed," he replied

"Good, you should purchase some land and start the farm there, you will need employees, and they will probably be muggleborns. The unemployment office should have many who are willing. Buy maybe an old town or something similar, then they can live on site. Will your Grandmother object."

"She might but it would be to good of an opportunity to pass up, I will have to remind her that I am the Heir of the House of Longbottom." Neville said sternly, already imagining the conversation, he shook his head as if to rid it of the thought.

"But I do want to talk about recruiting, we need to decided how we are going to handle candidates for our club. I figure that the person that nominates a candidate becomes their sponsor and another club member is chosen by the sponsor to become their mentor. The mentor is in charge of seeing that the candidate's grades remain high and the sponsor is in charge of discipline and privileges. Does it sound alright? I thought of it on the fly." Most of the club members were mildly surprised at the well thought plan.

"It sounds good to me, all for?" Shade questioned and the compartment rang with 'Aye's'.

Neville smiled brightly, "In that case, I nominate Gryffindor Hermione Granger to become a member of this club first thing next year. On the grounds she is a hard worker and intelligent. Anyone else who has a possible speak up now, name and why they should be let in."

"Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot, she is a hard worker, friendly, very loyal and a very good possible for the Hufflepuff recruiter sub." Susan had finally stopped whispering to Tracey and caught the tail end of Neville's protocol.

"Ravenclaw Terry Boot, typical Ravenclaw, a jack of all trades but a master of none." Morag spoke as he shook out the cramp that had formed in his hand.

"Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst, she has a great grasp of politics and is very friendly, not as book smart as some but gifted with dueling."

"Gryffindor Fred and George Weasley, poor grades but great creative minds. I'll mentor both." Silver said, some of her fellows looked at her incredulously.

"Gryffindor Lee Jordan, he is my cousin, child of Marcy Levine and a muggleborn Jake Jordan. He could sell goblins gold for twice the price its worth." Blaise said.

"Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, she is a third year and is very powerful, not to intelligent but still powerful. I know I can't mentor her, so get June to do it." Cwen said and June glared at her slightly. There was a mutter conversation between the two sister before June spoke, "I'll do it, I'm sure Shade will assist me if I need help." June said, it seemed Cwen had bribed her with something. Shade nodded to June to assure that he would help her if she needed it.

It was silent for a moment and everyone was staring at Neville, who spoke, "But shouldn't you Shade?"

"You're the Head of Recruitment Neville, it is your floor."

"Oh, um, does anyone have any objections? No? Alright, Hermione Granger is invited to join, with me as her sponsor. Hannah Abbot is invited to join, with Susan Bones as her sponsor. Terry Boot is invited to join, with Morag MacDougal as his sponsor. Mandy Brocklehurst is invited to join, with Lisa Turpin as her sponsor. Fred and George Weasley is invited to join, with Ana Myst as their sponsor. Lee Jordan is invited to join, with Blaise Zambini. Cho Chang is invited to join, with June Moon as her sponsor. The sponsors are responsible for informing the candidates of the invitation to join this club. We really need a name, does anyone have any ideas?"

"Spell Club?"

"Advanced Club?"

"Club for people who aren't Idiots?"

"Club of Equality"

"Inter House Club?"

"Chimera Club?" Tracey suggested.

"Oo, that's nice." Lisa commented.

"In the wizarding world chimera are widely disliked and regarded as dangerous."

"Oh,"

More names of clubs were throw around and deemed unsatisfactory, until Tonks who had been staring at the table, bored, murmured under her breath.

"Tonks says the Grey Quill Club," Cwen said just loud enough to be heard over the name guessing, she was once again reading a book.

"I wasn't being serious, I just saw the engraving on the table and spoke aloud." Tonks said rapidly thinking it was stupid. She had much better ideas for name and none of them fit the club right.

"Good name,"

"Nice"

"Appropriately neutral,"

"I like it."

"Says we like books,"

"It might be taken that we like writing. I don't like writing."

"Now we need a crest to go with it."

"I'm fine with it as long as I don't have to write."

"Zambini show us some ideas.

"Hold on a moment, we need to vote, any against or neutral about it?" Lisa said. 'Nay's' rang out, "Its settled then, from now on our club is called the Gray Quill club." A small cheer was given then they start arguing over what their crest would be, Lisa interrupted them again when the design included at least ten different kinds of animals.

"We want the design to be simple and elegant. We have agreed that it has a gray quill, that should be the center piece. We should also have a book, as we value knowledge. Are we agreed so far?" Once she received nods of ascent she continued, "We also value experience, so a wand maybe, and something else to show that we don't just rely on magic, a weapon. Sword, axe, staff? What?"

"A sword, for strength." Tonks said loudly.

"No, it is to large and would make the wand look like a staff. A bow and arrow maybe?" Cwen said.

"Still to large and we do appreciate subtlety, so a dagger. And to appease Gryffindors' pride, it takes bravery to get so close to an enemy to fight." Daphne said.

"And what will appease Hufflepuffs' honor?" Susan question her sweetly. Susan was a Hufflepuff with a Slytherin streak.

"We will always be loyal to the club and, if our ideas come to fruition, we will make jour enemies yearn our loyalty." Daphne replied.

"And what enemies would those be? Have you made some for us so soon?" Susan questioned innocently.

"The unseen ones and the ones we will no doubt make with all of our power." Daphne said smugly. It was odd, but Susan Bones and Daphne Greenglass had become the best of friends a few months after joining the now named Grey Quill club.

"Bicker later, so we are settled on a grey quill in the middle, a book, wand and dagger?" Everyone nodded at Lisa, "Blaise a illusion please." Blaise leaned forward on the table and rested his arm on the table, a image of the proposed crest wavered into existence. After some disagreement the plain book with no title sat on the right of the quill which was very large and the wand above the dagger on the left, both pointing upwards and to the left. The background was black and the crest was finished with a white ring encircling everything.

Blaise sketched the design onto several papers and gave them to Cwen who would get them made into patches and stickers and to Morag who would file them away.

"Is it true that we can't do magic over the break?" Lisa asked the room.

Cwen answered, "You and Tracey can't because your muggleborns and the Ministry would detect it in a instant. In magical homes spells can't be differentiated between parent and child.. There are magical detection and tracking spells on your wand from the Ministry but if you are in a magical place it goes off constantly, that's were the tracking spell comes in. If they know you are in a magical place, where spells are used, they ignore all alerts unless you leave the place."

"That is so unfair!" Tracey complained loudly.

"Just because they can track spells doesn't mean they can track all magic, you can do potions still. And I expect you all to keep up on your practice exercises." Silver said to everyone.

The compartment fell back into chatter about different invention ideas and their conversations remained interrupted until there was a firm knock on the door. The door which was opaque on the outside and transparent on the inside showed one fidgeting Ronald Weasley standing outside, alone.

Shade got up and opened the door manually, "Yes Weasley, can I help you?"

"Eh, yea, do you know where Ana Myst is? I know your friends with her and Cat said to look in this compartment." Ronald spoke and it was apparent to everyone that he felt awkward.

"She's here, one minute," Shade leaned back slightly into the compart, "Silver you want to talk to the youngest Weasley?" Ronald didn't here her reply but Potter moved aside and motioned for him to come in. Once Ronald entered the door slid shut behind him and locked, making him more unsettled. He took mental inventory of the students that were seated in the near full compartment. Potter, Myst, Slytherin, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, two maybe 7th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, and Neville?

"Neville? What are you doing here?"

"I am a member of the club Ron." Neville, among with most of the others look amused at the youngest Weasley's disbelief.

"Club?" Ron mimicked

"Gray Quills, didn't you notice me missing a lot?"

"Yea but, wow Nev," Ron snapped out of his reverie and turned to Silver. "Eh hi, I just wanted to thank you for the healing and shield and yea. Bye" Ron whirled around quickly, unlocked the doors and hurried out. Blackberry sauntered in before the door slid shut behind her and leapt onto the table. She carefully sniffed the pile and gently grabbed a blood pop between her teeth. She walked around the table and sat down in front of Tonks, who was making cooing noises at her. Tonks straightaway began petting and complementing the cat who was leisurely removing the wrapper with one claw and hold the stem of the pop with the other. Once the wrapper was removed Blackberry bit down hard on the lolly, whose outer layer cracked off. The cat, who had gain quite the audience now, spit out the sweet outer covering and put the lolly in her mouth, sucking on it.

"That's one smart cat, if I hadn't seen her grow up I'd think she's an animagus." Cwen commented to Tonks, who ignored her and cooed over how smart the 'ittle kitty' was. But blackberry was hardly little anymore she had grown to twice the size of a normal house cat but still retained a domestic cat's bone structure, she looked as if someone had spelled a normal cat larger.

After Blackberry had finish wowing her audience Shade spoke up, "If there is nothing else, I officially declare this meeting closed." Morag gave a sigh of relief and started to massage his hand. After an hour more of conversation the members of Gray Quill slowly dispersed to say goodbye to their friends. Once everyone was gone, even Neville, both Shade and Silver laid down to take a short cat nap, within twenty-five minutes they were at the station and their siblings were knocking at their door.

Shade got up and navigated his way through the crowd of students and parents and once he left the portal he swiftly vanished into the muggle crowds.

The sisters and Blackberry stood they within the circle that Silver had drawn while waiting for them to take down their luggage. Silver gave them a message before she started humming slightly and activated the circle, all the girls disappeared in a flash of light. Silver rubbed off several of the symbols on the floor with her foot and replaced them with others. She drew another ring around the circle and added several more symbols. She then stood in the middle and tapped her foot on a rune, she seemed to flicker then disappear along with the pattern beneath her.

–

Shade sat impatiently on a bench in front of the rod ironed fence that encircled Fox's Den. This was the agreed meeting place, but still Silver and the others had yet to arrive. The pounding of aquala feet met his ears, he stood gracefully but hurriedly. But the sight that met his eyes made him snarl. Thirteen aquala stood in front of him when it should have been fourteen, Silver wasn't with them.

"Where is she, the appointment with the council is in a few minutes." He growled

Raine looked bewildered at his anger, "She said to tell you she had business to attend to, and to go to the meeting with the council."

Shade called Silver mentally, now was no time to be fooling around, but there was no answer, it was as if she disappeared. His breath hissed from between his teeth. Nothing, it was as if she died again.

–

Hello everyone, waves, this chap was so hard to get right. Took ages to get everything right, but it was fun fun fun! Please review!

I am really trying to take my story in a different direction than most go. I haven't read anything like where my story is going to go on and I hope you all will like it. Second year is really when things begin to take shape, and chap 18-19 is probably going to be quite dark, I hope. Nothing graphic though. There are no pairing to my knowledge but I tried to show that Neville is a bit obsessed with Silver. There has also been very little interaction with Snape, Shade doesn't let him get to him. So no real confrontations yet, not to say that there won't be. Dumbledore had been keeping his distance, might change soon, dunno. More action will be in later chaps, happy day.

On a happy note I am caught up on homework, happy day, so more chapies coming soon. And by poor story's birthday passed without me even noticing, bad story mommy. I change my pen name from Vulpine Nox to Grey Quill. Got annoyed with my old one.

Thank you my reviews, you are awesome, love you guys. They really inspire me to write. Brolly 1990's review gave me a good idea to use later, thank you.

Review, please? I'm begging you. If your all good the new chap should be out next week, depends how lazy I am. But it will be out soon, promise. Haven't sent this chap to beta yet, sorry for any mistakes.

Toodles


End file.
